Dunedain des Nordens
by Celebne
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Das Herz einer Amazone": Faramir verläßt Gondor, nachdem er von seiner Familie so bitterlich verraten wurde, und schließt sich den Waldläufern des Nordens an. Vorsicht: AU!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Alle Figuren und Orte in meiner Story gehören Prof. Tolkien. Ich leihe mir sie nur aus und gebe sie unbeschadet zurück. Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

**Vorwort**:

„Dunedain des Nordens" ist die Fortsetzung zu „Das Herz einer Amazone". In der vorangegangenen Story wurde Faramir mit einer versiegelten Schriftrolle seines Vaters nach Lothlorien geschickt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um einen Traum Denethors handelt, der darin aufgezeichnet ist. Nur Heru, der älteste Elb Loriens, kann den Traum deuten. Doch er will dem Truchseß dies persönlich mitteilen. Die Elbenkriegerin Alatariel begleitet Heru und Faramir mit ihrer Truppe. Unterwegs verliebt sich der junge Mann in die Elbin. Denethor ist entsetzt, als ihm Heru den Traum deutet: einer seiner Söhne soll bald sterben. Doch Heru kann ihm nicht sagen, wer von den beiden das sein wird. Denethor ist verzweifelt: Boromir darf auf keinen Fall sterben. In seiner Not wendet der Truchseß sich an den Palantír, in welchem ihm Sauron in der Gestalt Annatars erscheint. Denethor weiß jetzt, was er zu tun hat: er will Faramir töten, um dem Schicksal ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Inzwischen wird Faramirs Liebe von Alatariel erwidert. Die Beiden werden ein Paar. Denethor besorgt sich Gift von einer Hexe aus dem Druadan-Wald. Boromir kommt ihm auf die Schliche, lässt sich dann aber von seinem Vater breitschlagen, als ihm dieser von Herus Weissagung erzählt. Den junge Mann plagen Gewissensbisse, doch er bringt es nicht fertig, Faramir rechtzeitig zu warnen. Das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf und Alatariel trinkt von dem vergifteten Weinkelch. Boromir kommt zu spät. Als Faramir merkt, dass ihn seine Familie verraten hat und Alatariel an seiner Stelle gestorben ist, erleidet er einen schweren Schock, der ihn an den Rande des Todes bringt. Erst Gandalf gelingt es, Faramir wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Faramir will nicht länger in Gondor bleiben, nach dem, was ihm seine Familie angetan hat. Gandalf möchte, dass sich Faramir den Waldläufern des Nordens unter Aragorn anschließt. Die Freundschaft zwischen diesen beiden Männern könnte wichtig für die Zukunft Mittelerdes sein...

§§§§§§

Dunedain des Nordens

Kapitel 1: Ankunft in Bree

Faramir und Gandalf waren bereits viele Wochen unterwegs. Sie hatten Rohan durchquert, ohne in Edoras Halt zu machen.. Dann waren sie auf der breiten Nord-Süd-Straße weitergeritten, bis sie den sogenannenten Grünweg erreichten, der nach Bree führte. Der junge Mann war schon ziemlich gespannt auf Aragorn, zu dem der Zauberer ihn bringen wollte. Gandalf hatte ihm schon viel von den Waldläufern des Nordens erzählt. Sie waren ganz anders wie die des Südens, deren Hauptmann Faramir gewesen war. Sie waren durch und durch Naturburschen, die keinen festen Wohnsitz hatten und immerzu, egal ob Winter oder Sommer, durch die Wälder des Nordens zogen und die Bewohner Eriadors beschützten. Gandalf ahnte, dass es Faramir bei diesen rauen Männern nicht einfach haben würde, aber er wollte, dass der junge Mann aus Gondor mit Aragorn Freundschaft schloß. Der Zauberer wusste, dass dies ein erster Schritt war,um Isildurs Erben dem Thron Gondors näher zu bringen. Und auch Faramir würde irgendwann wieder so weit sein, um nach Gondor zurückzukehren.

Der Grünweg war eine düstere Straße, nicht so gut befestigt wie der Handelsweg, der den Norden mit dem Süden verband. Faramir erblickte links von der Straße eine unheimliche Hügelkette, die halb im Nebel verborgen lag. Er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Gandalf, was ist das?" fragte er leise.

„Das sind die Hügelgräberhöhen", murmelte Gandalf vor sich hin.

Seine Miene war plötzlich ernst und nachdenklich geworden. Faramir schluckte, als er das merkte.

„Da oben lauern Grabunholde", fuhr der Zauberer warnend fort. „Wer sich in der Nacht dort verirrt, ist verloren. Die Grabunholde ziehen den nichtsahnenden Wanderer in ein Grab hinein und schläfern ihn langsam ein."

„Das sind ja die reinsten Schauergeschichten", meinte Faramir mit einem verzerrten Lächeln.

Plötzlich lachte Gandalf auf.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, schließlich bin ich bei dir."

Trotzdem war Faramir froh, als sie am Abend die Lichter von Bree vor sich sahen.

Das Stadttor war zur nächtlichen Stunde verschlossen. Mit einem genervten Seufzer stieg Gandalf vom Pferd und murmelte irgendetwas von „überängstlicher Bevölkerung" vor sich hin. Dann klopfte er dröhnend mit seinem Stab an das Tor. Eine kleine Luke ging auf und ein schlechtgelaunter Nachtwächter blickte hinaus.

„Was gibt es?" knurrte er.

„Allmählich solltest du mich kennen, Malte Stechdorn!" brummte der Zauberer schlechtgelaunt.

„Nun mach schon auf!"

Gehorsam öffnete der Nachtwächter das Tor und ließ die beiden Reiter ein. Neugierig betrachtete Malte den unbekannten jungen Mann, den Gandalf diesmal dabei hatte. Seine Kleidung wirkte auf den ersten Blick schlicht, dennoch war die edle Verarbeitung der abgewetzten Lederrüstung Faramirs nicht zu übersehen für jemanden, der ein Auge für so etwas hatte. Und so Einer war der Nachtwächter Malte Stechdorn. Am nächsten Morgen würde die ganze Stadt erfahren, dass Gandalf einen feinen jungen Herrn aus dem Süden bei sich hatte.

Faramir und Gandalf durchquerten die gepflasterten, nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt. Hier wirkte alles viel ländlicher als in Gondor. Die niedrigen Fachwerkhäuser waren mit Stroh gedeckt und der Marktplatz wirkte beschaulich klein. Auf den Straßen trieb sich allerlei Gesindel herum. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erblickte Faramir Halblinge. Staunend sah er den kleinen Gestalten, die sich um ein paar Kohlköpfe zankten, hinterher.

„Das sind Hobbits", erklärte Gandalf gelassen. „Bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen sind das gefräßige, faule und streitsüchtige Zeitgenossen. Du wirst hier im Norden öfters welche von denen sehen."

Endlich erreichten sie das Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony".

„Hier treffe ich mich immer mit Aragorn", erzählte der Zauberer. „Doch heute abend wird er, fürchte ich, nicht hier sein. Wir werden also auf ihn warten. Und du wirst dich, so wie wir besprochen haben, einstweilen Faron nennen."

„Faron" war Sindarin und bedeutete so viel wie „Jäger".

Gandalf betrat das Gasthaus als Erster. Faramir hielt sich dicht hinter ihm: er hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs sicherheitshalber aufgesetzt. Der musternde Blick des Nachtwächters war ihm eine Warnung gewesen. Als der junge Mann den vollbesetzten Schankraum betrat, wurde ihm fast übel von den verschiedenen Gerüchen, die ihm entgegenschlugen. Es roch nach schlechtem Essen, verschütteten Bier, Tabakrauch und Unrat zugleich. Faramir hatte auch schon in Minas Tirith Tavernen besucht. Aber dort war es entschieden sauberer zugegangen als hier. Als erstes fiel ihm die schwarze Katze auf, die ihn vom Tresen aus mit ihren giftgrünen Augen anstarrte.

„Seid gegrüßt, Gerstenmann Butterblume!" rief Gandalf dem Wirt freudig zu.

Butterblume, ein unansehnlicher, bärtiger Mann umrundete den Tresen und begrüßte den Zauberer überschwänglich.

„Ihr wart lange nicht hier, Gandalf", meinte er besorgt. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt keine bösen Dinge erlebt."

Faramir senkte kurz den Kopf, weil er an Alatariels Tod denken musste. Es war alles noch zu frisch. Er hatte diese Elben-Kriegerin so sehr geliebt.

„Ich sehe, Ihr habt Besuch mitgebracht", meinte Butterblume gutgelaunt und klopfte auf Faramirs Schulter. „Ihr seid gewiß einer von Streichers Männern, oder?"

„Das ist Faron, und er kommt von weit her", erzählte Gandalf kurzangebunden. „Habt Ihr nicht ein Zimmer für uns beide?"

Butterblume rief seinen Knecht Tonda herbei. Der junge Mann zeigte den beiden Gästen ein Zimmer, in welchem sie übernachten konnten.

Faramir war froh, endlich mal wieder in einem weichen Bett schlafen zu können. Deswegen hielt er sich auch gar nicht lange im Gastraum auf, sondern legte sich gleich schlafen.

Gandalf war das ganz recht: er wollte sich umsehen, ob nicht zufällig einer der nördlichen Waldläufer irgendwo in Bree herumlief. Er verließ daher das Gasthaus noch einmal und streifte durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er hatte Glück: Maruvan, einer der Gefährten Aragorns, lief ihm über den Weg. Gandalf hielt ihn sofort an.

„Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo sich Aragorn derzeit aufhält?"

Maruvan war ein typischer Waldläufer des Nordens: sein Gesicht war von Wind und Wetter gegerbt. Sein langes Haar war dunkel und etwas verfilzt, und seine Kleidung wirkte schäbig.

„Aragorn wird in zwei Tagen nach Bree kommen: genügt Euch das, Zauberer?" erwiderte Maruvan etwas ungehalten.

Der Waldläufer mochte Gandalf nicht: meistens brachte der Zauberer keine guten Nachrichten, wenn er nach Eriador kam. Und viel zu oft, seiner Meinung nach, brauchte er Aragorn für seine merkwürdigen Zauber-Machenschaften.

Gandalf jedoch beachtete den unwirschen Tonfall des Waldläufers nicht. Er freute sich und dankte Maruvan. Dann ging er sofort ins Gasthaus zurück. Als er in das Zimmer kam, das er sich mit Faramir teilte, sah er, dass dieser schon fest schlief. Zufrieden lächelnd begab sich der Zauberer nun auf seine eigene Lagerstatt.


	2. Aragorn

**Lady**: Danke für dein dickes Lob. Ja, diese Story wird auch wieder ganz spannend. An dich auch ein Knuddler!

**Meleth**: Faramir wird schon bald auf Aragorn treffen. Aber erstmal muß Gandalf ihn finden. Danke fürs Reviewen!

**Ali**: Danke für deine anspornendes Review!

**Leonel**: Diesmal bewege ich mich in anderen Gefilden als sonst: im hohen Norden Mittelerdes. Danke für dein Lob!

§§§§§§

Kapitel 2: Aragorn

Die Tage vergingen, doch Aragorn kam nicht. Faramir war schon ganz unruhig: er war es nicht gewohnt, die Zeit mit Nichtstun zu verbringen. Er ärgerte sich, dass er sich nur ein dünnes Buch von Zuhause mitgenommen hatte. Aber Gandalf hatte ihm geraten, sich nicht durch unnötiges Gepäck zu belasten.

So schlenderte der junge Mann gelangweilt durch das Städtchen. Tagsüber wirkten die engen Gassen längst nicht so finster und unheimlich wie in der Nacht. Gandalf hatte Bree an diesem Morgen verlassen, um selbst nach Aragorn zu suchen. Er hatte Faramir eigentlich geraten, im Gasthaus zu bleiben. Aber der junge Mann wurde schier verrückt, dauernd in dem engen, dunklen Zimmer sitzen zu müssen. So hatte er seinen Mantel umgelegt und die Kapuze aufgesetzt, als er losmarschierte. Butterblume hatte Faramir gewarnt vor dem Gesindel, dass sich in den Straßen herumtrieb, doch dieser zeigte sich von der Warnung unbeeindruckt. Schließlich wusste er sich zu wehren. Er hatte den Wirt nach einem Laden gefragt, wo man Bücher kaufen konnte. Doch Butterblume hatte ihn nur erstaunt angesehen und erwidert, so etwas gäbe es in Bree nicht.

Daher beschloß Faramir, auf den Marktplatz zu gehen. Vielleicht gab es dort einen Stand, wo Bücher oder Schriftrollen feilgeboten wurden. Während er durch die Gassen lief, fühlte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Endlich erreichte er den Marktplatz. In Minas Tirith war der Marktplatz doppelt so groß und es herrschte ein fürchterliches Gedränge und Gewühl, wenn die Stände geöffnet waren. Hier in Bree jedoch ging es beschaulich zu. Nur wenige Leute verkehrten auf dem Markt. Faramir entdeckte wieder einen von den merkwürdigen Halblingen, der an einer Bude stand, wo warmes Essen verkauft wurde. Er stritt sich mit dem Verkäufer um die Größe der Portionen. Faramir musste lächeln über die Gefräßigkeit dieser kleinen Wesen.

„5 Silberlinge für eine Portion Eintopf sind viel zu teuer!" beschwerte sich der Hobbit lauthals. „Außerdem ist der Eintopf verwässert. Man sieht kaum das Fleisch darin."

„Ihr müsst den Eintopf nicht kaufen, wenn Ihr nicht wollt, Hornbläser!" erwiderte der Verkäufer mürrisch.

„Ich wette, Niemand kauft diesen sündhaft teueren Eintopf, der eigentlich eine Wassersuppe ist", beschwerte sich Eduard Hornbläser weiter.

Faramir wollte gerade weitergehen, als der Hobbit ihn anrief:

„He, Ihr da, was sagt Ihr zu diesem Wucher hier?"

Der junge Mann räusperte sich und zog seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Ich möchte mich nicht unbedingt einmischen bei Eueren Streitigkeiten."

Doch jetzt gab auch der Verkäufer, Tom Stechdorn, nicht nach.

„Ich will von einer neutralen Person wissen, ob mein Eintopf in Ordnung ist. Kommt bitte her und seht Euch mein Essen an. Ich mache sowieso kaum Gewinn mit dem Verkauf dieser Mahlzeiten, da die Zutaten schon so teuer sind. Aber das glaubt ja dieser einfältige Halbling hier nicht!"

„Moment mal, ich muß mich hier nicht beleidigen lassen!" rief Eduard Hornbläser wütend.

Faramir bemerkte, dass jetzt immer mehr Schaulustige in der Nähe der Bude stehen bleiben, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er wollte möglichst unentdeckt bleiben und jetzt geriet die Sache hier allmählich außer Kontrolle. Am liebsten hätte er sich heimlich verdrückt. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch der Hobbit hielt ihm am Mantel fest:

„Ihr habt doch auch gehört, dass mich dieser Wassersuppenverkäufer gerade beschimpft hat. Ihr müsst mir gefälligst helfen!"

„Ihr habt den Verkäufer auch beleidigt", erwiderte Faramir genervt. „Laßt mich gefälligst in Frieden meiner Wege ziehen!"

Rasch machte er sich vom Griff des Hobbits los und ging rasch weiter. Er merkte, dass ihm die Schaulustigen nachsahen und auch teilweise hinterherliefen. Faramir beschloß, so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Gasthaus zurückzukehren. Er merkte jetzt, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war, dieses zu verlassen. Gandalf hatte doch recht gehabt! Rasch lief Faramir durch die Gassen. Er wurde jetzt tatsächlich verfolgt. Faramir wusste, dass es mindestens drei Männer waren, die hinter ihm her waren. Die Schritte der Verfolger wurden schneller. Der junge Mann begann zu rennen und stolperte prompt über einen Stein, der aus dem Kopfsteinpflaster herausragte. Unsanft fiel er auf die Knie und riß sich die Hosen dabei auf. Fluchend erhob sich Faramir wieder , und wurde in diesem Augenblick von den drei Verfolgern umringt. Es waren ärmlich aussehende Männer, die schlecht gekleidet waren und unangenehm nach Alkohol rochen. Einer von ihnen riß Faramir die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Was haben wir denn da?" spottete er. „Einen Rotschopf aus dem Süden."

„Laßt mich in Ruhe", erwiderte Faramir gebieterisch. „Sonst werdet Ihr es bereuen."

Die drei Männer lachten höhnisch.

„Du bist ja ganz schön eingebildet, Freundchen", meinte der eine von ihnen wieder.

Die Drei zogen jetzt Dolche aus ihrem Gürtel. Doch auch Faramir war nicht unbewaffnet und holte ein kurzes Schwert hervor, dass er bei sich trug.

„Verschwindet!" drohte der junge Mann den drei Strolchen.

Doch die Männer gaben nicht auf. Sie erhoben ihre Dolche. Langsam wich Faramir zurück: drei auf einmal waren doch ein bisschen viel, auch wenn sie wohl ungeübte Kämpfer waren.

„Was soll das?" rief schließlich eine ärgerliche Stimme aus einem düsteren Winkel der Gasse.

„Laßt den Fremden in Ruhe, ihr Narren!"

„Ein Waldläufer!", keuchte der Eine entsetzt. „Nichts wie weg!"

Die drei Gauner ergriffen die Flucht. Faramir atmete auf und steckte seine Kurzschwert in den Gürtel zurück. Der Fremde, der schäbige Lederkleidung und einen grünen Umhang trug, ging mit finsterem Blick auf Faramir zu.

„Ich danke Euch", sagte der junge Mann lächelnd zu dem Fremden.

„Nichts zu danken, Südländer", erwiderte dieser ernst. „Besser, Ihr verlasst diese Stadt so schnell wie möglich. Reiche Menschen aus dem Süden sind hier extrem gefährdet, besonders wenn sie alleine reisen."

Faramir sah den Mann verdattert an. Seine letzten Worte hatten sehr verächtlich gewesen. Langsam fragte sich der Truchseß-Sohn, ob es wohl die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, mit Gandalf in den Norden zu gehen. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, sich in Rohan niederzulassen? Dort wurden Gondorianer weitaus freundlicher behandelt als hier. Faramir setzte sich die Kapuze auf und verabschiedete sich knapp von seinem unfreundlichen Retter. Er erreichte unbehelligt das Gasthaus.

§

Gandalf atmete auf, als er Aragorn endlich im nahen Wald antraf. Er saß mit einigen Waldläufern in einem kleinen Zeltlager, wo die Männer gerade frischerlegtes Wildbret zerteilten.

Aragorn stand erfreut auf, als er den Zauberer erblickte.

„Gandalf, was für eine Überraschung, dich zu sehen!" rief er lächelnd aus.

Der Zauberer umarmte herzlich seinen alten Freund.

„Hat Maruvan dir nicht ausgerichtet, dass ich dich erwarte?"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er müsste sich inzwischen wieder in Bree befinden. Maruvan ist manchmal sehr vergesslich."

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch", murmelte der Zauberer kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?" wollte der Waldläufer jetzt wissen.

„Kommt mit! Ich muß mit dir unter vier Augen reden", sagte der Zauberer mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Die beiden Freunde verließen das Lager und gingen etwas tiefer in den Wald hinein. Gandalf erzählte Aragorn kurz, was er in Gondor erlebt hatte. Dass der Truchseß versucht hatte, seinen Sohn zu vergiften und stattdessen Faramirs Geliebte, eine Elbin, versehentlich getötet hatte.

„Und das Schlimme war, dass selbst Boromir bei dieser schändlichen Tat mitgeholfen hat", fuhr der Zauberer bedrückt fort. „Allerdings standen Vater und Sohn unter dem schädlichen Einfluß des Palantírs von Anor. Sie hatten Kontakt mit Annatar!"

„Das ist doch Sauron!" entfuhr es Aragorn entsetzt. „Und was ist jetzt mit diesem Faramir?"

„Ich habe ihn bei mir", erklärte Gandalf lächelnd. „Er wartet in Bree. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ihn aufnehmen könntest."

Der Waldläufer sah Gandalf verwundert an.

„Aber das geht nicht, mein Freund! Ich kann mich hier in dieser rauen Gegend nicht um ein verhätscheltes Fürstensöhnchen aus Gondor kümmern. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Beim ersten Regenschauer wird er vermutlich sich eine Erkältung einfangen und daran sterben."

„Faramir ist ein Waldläufer des Südens", sagte der Zauberer gelassen. „Er ist Wind und Wetter gewohnt. Außerdem ist er von fast reinem númenorischen Blute. Er ist dir so gut wie ebenbürtig, Aragorn. In Gondor würde er über kurz oder lang sterben. Denethor, der Truchseß, ist geisteskrank. Heru aus Lothlorien hat ihm verkündet, dass einer seiner beiden Söhne bald sterben würde. Und Denethor würde lieber Faramir tot sehen als Boromir."

„Es tut mir ja auch leid um den jungen Mann", erwiderte Aragorn ein wenig ungehalten. „Ich merke, dass du ihn gerne hast. Aber meine Männer würden keinen Fremden in ihren Reihen dulden."

„Ich möchte, dass du dir Faramir wenigstens ansiehst und dich mit ihm unterhältst", forderte Gandalf unbeirrt. „Erst dann kannst du dein Urteil fällen."

Aragorn seufzte und fuhr sich durch sein langes, schwarzes Haar.

„Also gut, ich komme mit nach Bree."

§

Faramir hatte sich inwischen wieder in sein Zimmer verkrochen. Butterblume hatte ihm ein Mittagessen hingestellt, doch der junge Mann verspürte keinen Hunger. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm diese Gegend hier überhaupt nicht gefiel. Gandalf hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Waldläufer des Nordens um Aragorn in der Nähe von Bree in den Wäldern lebten. Sie kamen oft nach Bree, um dort Tierfelle und Wildbret zu verkaufen. Das Geld, dass sie dafür bekamen, vertranken sie meist sofort wieder im „Tänzelnden Pony". Faramir fragte sich, ob ihm überhaupt so ein unstetiges Leben gefallen würde. Zuhause, in Minas Tirith, hatte alles seine Ordnung gehabt. Wenn er nicht mit seiner Truppe in Ithilien herumgezogen war, dann hatte er den Tag mit Reiten, Schwertkampfübungen und seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Studieren von alten Schriften und fremden Sprachen, verbracht. Auch wenn sein Vater ihn oftmals ungerecht behandelt hatte, so war es doch ein geregeltes Leben gewesen. Es hatte immer genügend zu essen gegeben und es war immer jemand da gewesen, der sich darum gekümmert hatte, dass seine Kleidung und seine Gemächer in ordentlichen Zustand waren. Selbst wenn er in Ithilien unterwegs gewesen war, hatte es eine stetige Versorgung mit Lebensmitteln und sauberer Kleidung gegeben. Faramir seufzte tief und schloß die Augen. Die Zukunft sah ganz und gar nicht rosig für ihn aus.


	3. Die erste Begegnung

**Lady**: Ja, mir machte es auch Spaß, diese Streiterei zwischen dem Hobbit und dem Suppenverkäufer zu beschreiben. Es werden in späteren Kapiteln sicher noch mehr Hobbits und typische Bewohner des Nordens auftauchen.

**Ali**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Jetzt kommt die Fortsetzung...

**Meleth**: Danke für dein Lob! Tja, Aragorn ist verständlicherweise etwas ungehalten, weil er einen jungen Adeligen aus Gondor aufgehalst bekommt.

**Leonel**: Bree fand ich schon im Buch sehr interessant. Im Film hat man zu wenig davon gesehen. Jetzt habe ich mal die Möglichkeit, in einer Story näher auf diese Gegend einzugehen.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Die erste Begegnung

Gegen Abend traf Gandalf zusammen mit dem Waldläufer in Bree ein. Als erstes begegnete ihnen Maruvan. Er begrüßte Aragorn freundlich, und warf dem Zauberer einen eher mürrischen Blick zu.

„Was gibt es Neues?" fragte Aragorn den schwarzhaarigen Mann.

„Es treiben sich wieder viele Fremde in der Gegend herum", erzählte Maruvan leise. „Heute morgen ist mir zum Beispiel ein Südländer begegnet, der von Gossengesindel überfallen wurde. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, dann hätten ihn die Kerle ausgeraubt und massakriert."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an", murmelte Gandalf und strich über seinen grauen Bart.

Im Stillen hoffte er, dass Faramir nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen war und das Gasthaus verlassen hatte. Aber allzu viel andere Südländer gab es wahrscheinlich in Bree nicht.

„Ob das dieser Faramir war?" wandte sich Aragorn schief lächelnd an den Zauberer.

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Gandalf knapp und umklammerte seinen Stab ein wenig fester als gewöhnlich.

„Ich gehe zurück in die Wälder und treffe mich mit Halbarad", fuhr Maruvan fort.

„Tu das", nickte Aragorn freundlich.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Waldläufer und gingen weiter zum „Tänzelnden Pony". Faramir saß in einer Ecke der Gaststube und starrte düster in seinen Bierkrug. Das Bier des Nordens schmeckte ihm nicht besonders: es war viel bitterer als das in Gondor. Er dachte an die Tavernen in Minas Tirith, die er öfters mit Boromir besucht hatte. Zum ersten Mal verspürte der junge Mann so richtig Heimweh. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, trotz allem in Gondor zu bleiben?

Plötzlich betrat Gandalf die Schankstube. Faramir winkte ihm. Er sah, dass hinter ihm ein hochgewachsener , dunkelhaariger Mann mit Stoppelbart ging, der die typische Waldläuferkluft dieser Gegend trug.

Das musste dieser Aragorn sein!

Auch Aragorn musterte jetzt den jungen Mann, der Gandalf zugewunken hatte. Er war ziemlich erstaunt über Faramirs rote Haare und blaue Augen. Gandalf hatte ihm erzählt, dass Faramir ein fast reinblütiger Númenorer war. Und die hatten bekanntlich schwarze Haare und graue Augen.

Faramir erhob sich und reichte Aragorn die Hand. Als er den Mund öffnete, um sich vorzustellen, fiel ihm sofort Gandalf ins Wort.

„Streicher, das ist Faron, mein Freund aus dem Süden."

Faramir sah Gandalf verblüfft an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„So so, Faron", meinte Aragorn und nahm gegenüber von Faramir Platz.

Der junge Mann wusste, dass „Streicher" Aragorns Deckname in der hiesigen Gegend war. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit Aragorn genannt werden. Vielleicht war es deshalb auch besser, sich Faron zu nennen. So dachte Faramir.

„Ich würde mich Euch gerne anschließen, Ara...Streicher", sagte Faramir und wurde rot.

Aragorn nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Bier, das Butterblume gerade gebracht hatte, und musterte erneut den jungen Mann schweigend.

„Du stellst dir das ziemlich einfach vor, Junge", meinte er schließlich. „Wir leben in der Wildnis, schlafen auf dem Waldboden. Oft essen wir tagelang nichts anderes als wilde Beeren und genießbare Wurzeln. Ich habe schon seit einem halben Jahr in keinem normalen Bett mehr geschlafen. Wir können niemanden brauchen, der sein Leben lang verweichlicht wurde."

Faramir begann jetzt allmählich seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Hatte Gandalf denn nichts von ihm erzählt?

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie man als Waldläufer lebt, denn ich bin selbst einer. Ich bin ein Dunedain des Südens. Ich bin alles andere als verweichlicht. Mein Vater lehrte mich eine harte Schule!"

Aragorn gefiel das, was Faramir sagte. Der junge Mann wusste sich zu wehren. Er begann sich weiter mit ihm zu unterhalten, und fragte ihn vorsichtig aus. Der Waldläufer war erstaunt über die Scharfsinnigkeit und Klugheit des Truchseß-Sohnes.

„Gandalf sagte mir, dass du fast reinblütiger Númenorer bist", fuhr Aragorn schließlich nach einer längeren Pause fort, nachdem sie etwas gegessen hatten. „Wie kommt es dann, dass du so helle Haare hast und blaue Augen?"

„Meine Mutter hatte solche Haare und Augen", erklärte Faramir traurig lächelnd. „Sie brachte auch etwas Elbenblut in die Familie."

Aragorn war noch mehr überrascht, als er das hörte. Er wusste jetzt, dass Faramir etwas ganz besonderes war. Gandalf blickte ihn fragend an: er wollte wissen, wie sich der Waldläufer entscheiden würde.

Faramir merkte, wie die beiden Männer miteinander Blicke austauschten. Offensichtlich wollten sie unter vier Augen miteinander reden, trauten sich aber nicht, ihn wegzuschicken. Deswegen erhob sich der junge Mann jetzt freiwillig und täuschte ein lautes Gähnen vor.

„Ich würde mich jetzt gerne zurückziehen, wenn ihr es erlaubt."

Gandalf atmete ein wenig auf, denn er wollte tatsächlich unbedingt mit Aragorn alleine nochmals über Faramir reden.

„Schlaf gut, Faramir", sagte er in seiner väterlich-freundlichen Art zu ihm.

Faramir lächelte und wünschte dem Zauberer und Aragorn auch eine gute Nacht.

Kaum war der junge Mann aus dem Schankraum verschwunden, wandte sich der Waldläufer an den Zauberer:

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er von so hohem Geblüt ist? Einer wie er hätte verdient, den Königsthron von Gondor zu besteigen. Er stammt von der Elbin Mithrellas ab, die Imazôr, den ersten Fürsten von Dol Amroth, geehelicht hat, nicht wahr?"

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", brummte Gandalf vor sich hin. „Auch ein Zauberer wird nach ein paar tausend Jahren mal ein bisschen vergesslich. Aber was ist jetzt: nimmst du Faramir bei dir auf?"

Aragorn seufzte tief und stierte in seinen Bierkrug. Dann zündete er sich erst einmal eine Pfeife an.

„Ich würde ihn jetzt wirklich gerne aufnehmen. Aber ich fürchte, Halbarad und Maruvan werden Schwierigkeiten machen. Sie werden herauskriegen, woher er kommt und wer er ist, und dann werden sie fordern, dass er geht. Du kennst doch diese Hackordnung in unseren Kreisen: Halbarad ist mein Stellvertreter und das möchte er auch bleiben, und an dritter Stelle kommt Maruvan, der auch auf keinen Preis seine Stellung aufgeben möchte. Auch wenn wir als lose Gruppe von Männern mancherorts erscheinen mögen: im Kriegsfalle haben sich Halbarad und Maruvan schon oft als Hauptmänner bewährt und das soll auch, um Eru willen, so bleiben."

„Dann muß sich Faramir verkleiden", erklärte Gandalf unbeirrt.

Aragorn starrte den Zauberer verblüfft an.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?"

Gandalf grinste und klopfte Aragorn auf die Schultern.

§

Als Gandalf in das gemeinsame Schlafgemach kam, schlief Faramir schon längst. Der Zauberer lächelte schalkhaft vor sich hin, während er sich schlafenlegte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Faramir früh geweckt – von Aragorn. Erschrocken fuhr der junge Mann hoch. Aragorn zeigte ihm abgewetzte Lederkleidung und einen braungrünen Umhang, der schon an verschiedenen Stellen geflickt war.

„Zieh das an!" forderte er Faramir ein wenig barsch auf.

Der junge Mann sah ihn erstaunt an, gehorchte jedoch. Die Sachen waren ihm fast ein wenig zu weit. Aragorn reichte ihm ein Rasiermesser, Seife, während Gandalf eine Schüssel Wasser holte.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir den Bart abrasierst", befahl der Waldläufer Faramir jetzt.

„Aber, warum denn?" fragte der junge Mann entsetzt.

„Weil du dir die Haare färben wirst und da würde der rote Bart schon auffallen", erklärte Aragorn ernst.

„Das ist doch nicht Euer Ernst!"

Gandalf legte die Hände sanft auf Faramirs Schultern.

„Die anderen Waldläufer sollen nicht wissen, wer du bist. Aragorn wird dich als Vetter zweiten Grades ausgeben. Ab jetzt wirst du dich nur noch Faron nennen, verstanden?"

Nachdem sich Faramir rasiert hatte, sah er entsetzt, wie Aragorn eine Schere holte.

„Nein, nicht die Haare abschneiden!" weigerte er sich entrüstet.

„Nur ein kleines Stück", erklärte Aragorn ein wenig genervt. „Das wächst schon wieder."

Seufzend setzte sich Faramir wieder hin und sah bedrückt zu, wie seine roten Locken zu Boden fielen. Aragorn hörte erst auf zu schneiden, bis die Haare etwa auf Kinnlänge gekürzt waren.

Dann kam Gandalf und machte Faramirs Haare naß. Er trug darauf einen lauwarmen Sud aus Elbenkraut-Blättern auf.

„Du musst aufpassen, da diese Farbe sich leicht auswäscht. Wenn du in Regen kommst, musst du unbedingt deine Mantelkapuze aufsetzen. Außerdem wirst du nach einigen Wochen nachfärben müssen. Doch sei unbesorgt, das Elbenkraut wächst überall. Du musst es einige Minuten auskochen, dann ist der Sud stark genug, um zu färben."

Eine Stunde später war Faramirs Verkleidung fertig: traurig betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Mit den schwarzen Haaren wirkte er sehr blaß.

„Ich sehe aus wie ein Gespenst", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht einmal Boromir würde mich jetzt wieder erkennen."

„Dann ist es genau richtig", freute sich Gandalf und klopfte Faramir auf die Schultern.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen", mahnte Aragorn ernst.

Faramir blickte den Zauberer bedrückt an.

„Dann heißt es jetzt Abschied nehmen?" fragte er leise.

Gandalf nickte lächelnd.

„Aber es ist kein Abschied für immer, wie du weißt. Ich komme oft in diese Gegend, weil ich im Auenland viel zu tun habe. Wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen."

Faramir umarmte den Zauberer fest.

„Ich danke dir für alles", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Auch Gandalf war den Tränen nah und er schalt sich im Inneren dafür. Deshalb war er ganz froh, als Aragorn und Faramir endlich das Zimmer verließen. Leise seufzend setzte sich der Zauberer auf das Bett.

Als Faramir an Butterblume vorbeikam, erkannte dieser ihn tatsächlich nicht.

„Streicher, wo kommt denn dieser junge Mann plötzlich her?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Das ist unwichtig", entgegnete Aragorn unwirsch und zerrte Faramir aus dem Gasthaus hinaus.

Wenig später tauchte Gandalf bei Butterblume auf, um das Zimmer für sich und Faramir zu bezahlen.

„Wo ist denn Euer rothaariger Freund hin?" wollte der bärtige Wirt neugierig wissen.

„Er ist bereits heute nacht fortgegangen", erklärte Gandalf knapp, während er die Münzen auf den Tresen legte.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von Butterblume. Dieser zählte rasch das Geld nach und legte es dann in seine Kasse, die aus einer kleinen Holztruhe bestand.


	4. Unter Waldläufern

**Meleth**: Das Wichtigste zuerst – die schwarze Haarfarbe kommt bald wieder weg. Und im nächsten Kapitel lernt Faramir endlich die anderen Waldläufer kennen.

**Ali**: Der neue Stil von Faramir wird, wie gesagt, bald der Vergangenheit angehören. Die Vorgeschichte kann ich wirklich sehr empfehlen: „Das Herz einer Amazone".

**Loeke**: Du siehst ja, das ich euch nicht lange quäle, denn das nächste Kapitel ist schon da.

**Lady**: Faramir fühlt sich selbst nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Und im nächsten Kapitel wird er am eigenen Leib spüren, dass er nicht willkommen ist bei den Waldläufern.

**Leonel**: Ja, der Buch-Faramir sieht so ähnlich aus. Kein Wunder, dass Faramir inzwischen Heimweh hat, nachdem er hier im Norden noch keine Freunde gefunden hat. Aber das wird sich noch ändern.

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Unter Waldläufern

Faramir verließ mit Aragorn zu Fuß das Städtchen. Gandalf hatte versprochen, dass er auf sein Pferd Flammenmähne gut aufpassen würde. Das beruhigte den jungen Mann einigermaßen. Unterwegs trichterte Aragorn dem Truchseß-Sohn ein, was er alles nicht sagen durfte, wenn er den anderen Waldläufern begegnete. Faramir war schon ganz wirr im Kopf vor lauter Verboten.

Sie liefen fast den ganzen Tag durch den düsteren Wald, bis sie das Zeltlager der Waldläufer erreichten. Faramir fühlte sofort, wie er mißtrauisch beäugt wurde. Ein großer grimmig aussehender Mann mit einer Narbe quer über dem Gesicht trat auf ihn zu.

„Wer ist das, Aragorn?"

„Das ist Faron, ein entfernter Bekannter von mir", erklärte der Angeredete lächelnd. „Ich habe beschlossen, ihn bei uns aufzunehmen, Halbarad."

Halbarad verschränkte die Arme und musterte Faramir streng. Der junge Mann blickte eingeschüchtert zu Boden und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum er sich das eigentlich antat.

„Du weißt, Aragorn, dass wir hier niemanden durchfüttern können", sagte Halbarad schließlich. „Er sieht ziemlich blaß aus. Der erste Regenschauer wird ihn wahrscheinlich aus den Stiefeln kippen lassen."

Allmählich fühlte Faramir Wut in sich aufsteigen: dieser Halbarad nahm sich ganz schön viel heraus. Dieser hatte keine Ahnung, wie abgehärtet Faramir gegen Wind und Wetter war.

„Wir werden sehen, Halbarad", erwiderte Aragorn etwas ungehalten.

Er brachte Faramir zu einem kleinen Zelt.

„Das gehört mir. Du kannst gerne darin schlafen. Wir werden schon zu zweit Platz haben."

Faramir seufzte leise und brachte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in das Zelt. Die Waldläufer begannen Wildbret über einem Lagerfeuer zu braten. Es duftete sehr gut und Faramir merkte, wie hungrig er war. Vorsichtig setzte er sich ans Feuer und sah den Männern zu, wie sie Fleisch brieten. Ein etwas älterer Waldläufer, der sich Amros nannte, reichte ihm einen Holzspieß mit einem Stück Fleisch daran. Faramir konnte riechen, dass das Fleisch mit einer köstlichen Kräuterbeize gewürzt war. Er bedankte sich bei Amros und hielt den Spieß über das Feuer. Halbarad warf Amros einen zürnenden Blick zu. Aragorn hielt sich im Hintergrund auf und zündete sich nachdenklich eine Pfeife an. Er hatte geahnt, dass mit Halbarad nicht gut Kirschen essen sein würde. Zum Glück war Maruvan noch nicht ins Lager zurückgekehrt. Er befand sich auf der Jagd. Maruvan würde bestimmt auch nicht mit Faramirs Anwesenheit einverstanden sein.

Nach dem Essen war Faramir müde und wünschte den Waldläufern eine gute Nacht. Nur Aragorn und Amros erwiderten seinen Gruß. Die Anderen taten so, als hätten sie nichts gehört.

Halbarad erhob sich jetzt und gab Aragorn einen Wink, er solle mit ihm kommen. Der Anführer der Dunedain machte ein verdrießliches Gesicht: er wusste genau, was Halbarad ihm jetzt erzählen würde.

„Wir können Faron nicht hierbehalten", platzte Halbarad sofort ärgerlich heraus. „Er passt nicht zu uns. Er würde unsere ganze Gruppe in unnötige Gefahr bringen. Sollten wir es mit einer Orkbande, Trollen oder weißen Wölfen, wie im vergangenen Winter, zu tun kriegen, dann wird er der Erste sein, der verzagt."

„Faron ist ein ein tapferer, junger Mann", beteuerte Aragorn. „So gib ihm doch wenigstens eine Möglichkeit, sich als würdig zu erweisen."

Halbarad machte ein unzufriedenes Gesicht und schwieg lange. Doch dann nickte er endlich.

„Meinetwegen! Aber wenn er versagen sollte, dann musst du ihn wegschicken."

„Gut, das ist ein Wort", erwiderte Aragorn und lächelte leicht.

Er klopfte Halbarad auf die Schulter und ging zurück ins Lager. Dort war inzwischen Maruvan angekommen. Er hatte einen mächtigen Hirsch mit einem riesigen Geweih erlegt, was allgemeine Freude im Lager auslöste.

„Wenn ich das Geweih auf dem Markt in Bree gut verkaufe, dann können wir uns alle endlich mal wieder satt im ‚Tänzelnden Pony' essen", meinte Maruvan gutgelaunt.

„Aragorn hat einen Neuling ins Lager gebracht", rief ihm Halbarad spöttisch zu. „Ob der dann wohl auch mitessen darf?"

Maruvan verstummte und seine gute Laune verflog augenblicklich. Aragorn seufzte leise vor sich hin: der nächste harte Kampf stand ihm nun wohl bevor.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Maruvan barsch.

„Er schläft in meinem Zelt", erwiderte Aragorn streng und funkelte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an.

Maruvan schob sich wortlos an Aragorn vorbei und kletterte in das Zelt hinein. Er sah dort jemanden mit einem schwarzen Haarschopf bäuchlings liegen und tief schlafen. Schließlich kletterte er wieder heraus.

„Ich hätte ihn am liebsten geweckt und gefragt, was er hier will. Aber ich bin ja schließlich kein Unmensch. Morgen früh jedoch werde ich mir mal den Kerl genau unter die Lupe nehmen."

§

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Faramir kurz vor Sonnenaufgang von Aragorn geweckt. Schlaftrunken erhob sich der junge Mann und starrte den älteren Waldläufer erst einmal verwundert an.

„Was ist los?" fragte er erstaunt. „Es ist ja fast noch finster draußen. Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Nein", raunte Aragorn ihm zu. „Wir stehen immer recht früh auf, da man um diese Zeit am besten jagen kann. Außerdem solltest du zusehen, dass du dich rasierst, damit man deine verräterisch hellen Stoppeln nicht sieht."

Seufzend packte Faramir das Rasierzeug, das er sich noch in Bree zugelegt hatte und schlenderte zu einem kleinen Bach in der Nähe des Lagers. Es war eigentlich noch viel zu dunkel und so schnitt sich Faramir ein paar Mal beim Rasieren. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin: hoffentlich musste er dieses dumme Versteckspiel nicht auf Dauer mitmachen. Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen. Als er wieder zum Lager zurückging, lief er Maruvan fast in die Arme. Der Waldläufer packte den jungen Mann fest an den Schultern und musterte ihn.

„Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor, Junge. Aber ich weiß nicht, woher."

Faramir erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte zu Boden. Er hatte Maruvan sofort erkannt: es war der Mann gewesen, der ihn vorgestern Mittag vor den drei Strolchen gerettet hatte. Als Faramir wieder im Lager war, kochte Amros gerade einen nahrhaften Getreidebrei über dem Lagerfeuer.

„Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig, Faron", sagte er freundlich. „Nimm dir einen Napf und einen Löffel aus Aragorns Zelt. Dann kannst du gleich essen."

Faramir bedankte sich lächelnd. Er war froh, dass ihn außer Aragorn wenigstens einer im Lager leiden mochte. Während er aß, beobachtete er, wie die anderen Waldläufer aus den Zelten kamen und sich Frühstück nahmen. Kaum einer beachtete ihn, außer Halbarad. Dieser ging jetzt mit grimmiger Miene auf Faramir zu und nahm ihn den Napf aus der Hand. Der junge Mann sprang erzürnt auf.

„Was soll das, Halbarad?"

Amros sah seufzend zu Boden. Er mochte sich nicht mit Halbarad anlegen, schließlich war er Aragorns Stellvertreter, obwohl es ihm leid um Faramir tat.

„Du isst dich bei uns satt, tust aber nichts dafür", stellte Halbarad verächtlich fest. „Du bekommst erst wieder zu essen, wenn du uns einen feisten Hirsch bringst, so wie Maruvan gestern nacht. Mal sehen, ob du deinen Namen ‚Faron' zu Recht trägst."

Faramir sah ihn beklommen an. Er war eigentlich ein guter Jäger, aber Hirsche liefen Einem nicht jeden Tag über den Weg. Aragorn befand sich anscheinend nicht im Lager, sonst hätte er bestimmt Einspruch erhoben. Aber so blieb Faramir nichts anderes übrig, als Halbarads Befehl Folge zu leisten. Er ging zum Zelt zurück und holte seinen Bogen und den Pfeilköcher. Sofort kam Maruvan hinterher und betrachtete neugierig Faramirs Bogen. Der Bogen war jedoch kein gondorianischer Langbogen. Es war ein kleiner Bogen, den Gandalf dem jungen Mann vor vielen Jahren einmal geschenkt hatte. Höhnisch grinsend reichte Maruvan Faramir den Bogen wieder zurück.

„Mit dem Ding willst du schießen?"

Faramir presste die Lippen zusammen und erwiderte nichts.

„Dir hat es wohl die Sprache verschlagen, was?" lachte Maruvan jetzt auf.

Faramir drehte sich weg von ihm und verließ das Lager.

Ziellos ging er in den Wald hinein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo man hier am Wald auf Hirsche treffen konnte. Er seufzte deprimiert vor sich hin. Der kalte Empfang der Waldläufer nagte an ihm. Wenn man ihn hier weiter so schlecht behandelte, dann würde er bald wieder nach Gondor zurückkehren. Lieber führte er irgendeinen unsinnigen Auftrag seines Vaters aus. Da gab es dann wenigstens Männer, die ihn achteten. Plötzlich stieg ihm der Geruch eines Lagerfeuers in die Nase. Das war ja merkwürdig! Gab es hier etwa noch mehr Waldläufer? Vorsichtig pirschte sich Faramir in die Nähe des Lagerfeuers. Doch schon bald merkte er, dass es sich um ein Orklager handelte. Sie lagerten hier, um bei Tageslicht, das sie so sehr verabscheuten, zu schlafen. Faramir wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen wenden, als er ein lautes Stöhnen hörte. Er drehte sich wieder zum Lager hin und dann bemerkte er das verschnürte Bündel, das zwischen den schlafenden Orks lag. Es war ein Hobbit, und zwar ein Hobbit, den Faramir kannte: Eduard Hornbläser! Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf: wie war dieser aufdringliche, kleine Kerl nur in die Hände der Unholde geraten? Die Orks würden ihn auf jeden Fall töten. Vermutlich wollten sie das erst heute Abend tun, da sie erst bei Dunkelheit so richtig in ihrem Element waren.

Faramir überlegte nicht lange: er wollte den Hobbit retten, auch wenn er ihn fürchterlich genervt hatte mit dem Preis seines Eintopfs. Fast lautlos pirschte er sich in das Lager, und robbte dann zu Hornbläser hin. Er zog seinen kurzen Dolch und durchschnitt rasch die Fesseln des Hobbits. Dieser wollte laut stöhnen, doch Faramir hielt ihm den Mund zu und bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu bleiben. Hornbläser wollte aufstehen, doch seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst. Durch die Fesselung waren seine Füße eingeschlafen, und so knickte er hilflos ein. Kurzerhand hob ihn Faramir auf den Rücken und trug ihn rasch in den Wald hinein. Der Hobbit war schwerer als gedacht und schon bald schwitzte Faramir aus allen Poren. Als sie weit genug vom Lager entfernt waren, ließ ihn der junge Mann ächzend auf dem Waldboden nieder.

„Danke, Mensch", seufzte der Hobbit glücklich und betrachtete Faramir aufmerksam.

Er rieb sich die Beine und die großen, behaarten Füße.

„Wir müssen schnell weiter", drängte Faramir nervös. „Die Orks könnten uns verfolgen. Wie seid Ihr überhaupt in die Hände der Kerle geraten?"

„Ich habe zuviel Bier getrunken beim gestrigen Mittsommerfest in Bree", jammerte Eduard Hornbläser. „Ich lief in den Wald, um mich zu erleichtern. Und dann standen plötzlich diese schwarzen Kerle um mich herum."

Faramir half ihm auf die Füße.

„Wir müssen jetzt unbedingt weiter. Kommt!"

„Habt Ihr nicht einen Bissen zu essen bei Euch?" japste der Hobbit, der schon bald bei Faramirs schnellem Schritt außer Atem kam.

„Leider nicht", bedauerte dieser. „Aber vielleicht gibt man Euch im Waldläuferlager etwas."

„Ihr gehört zu den Waldläufern?" fragte Hornbläser erschrocken. „Das sind doch eher grimmige Menschen."

Faramir musste jetzt lächeln.

„Nicht alle!"

Er nahm jetzt den Hobbit wieder auf den Rücken und trug ihn ein Stück.


	5. Halbarad und Maruvan

**Ali**: Ich stelle mir Halbarad als ziemlich rauen Gesellen vor, den die vielen Jahre in der Wildnis hart gemacht haben. Seine Abneigung gegenüber Faramir ist eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Eifersucht.

**Leonel**: Im nächsten Kapitel wird Faramir endlich die lästige, schwarze Haarfarbe los. Aber der Hobbit bleibt ihm zunächst einmal.

**Eärlinde**: Ein kurzes, sehr erfreunliches Review. Jaaaa, ich beeile mich.

§§§§

Kapitel 5: Halbarad und Maruvan

Faramir atmete auf, als er ins Lager zurückkehrte, und außer Amros niemand weiter anwesend zu sein schien. Der freundliche Waldläufer erhob sich erstaunt, als er den Hobbit auf Faramirs Rücken erblickte. Vorsichtig ließ Faramir den Hobbit nieder und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Als er auf seine Hände blickte, registrierte er erschrocken die schwarze Farbe.

„Du bist ja ganz verschmutzt, Faron", bemerkte Amros lächelnd.

Faramir lief rasch in das Zelt, welches er mit Aragorn bewohnte und sah in den kleinen Spiegel, der zu seinem Rasierzeug gehörte. Noch hielt die Farbe in den Haaren. Sie waren kaum heller geworden durch das Schwitzen. Er atmete auf und säuberte schnell sein Gesicht und seine Hände. Dann ging er wieder zu Amros und berichtete ihm von dem Orklager. Der ältere Waldläufer grinste.

„Genau das hätte Aragorn auch getan. Die Hobbits sind zwar gefräßig und faul, aber sie tun keiner Fliege etwas zuleide. Aragorn beschützt sie, wo er kann."

Faramir freute sich über Amros Lob. Im Hintergrund räusperte sich Eduard Hornbläser.

„Könnte ich vielleicht einen Bissen zu essen haben, meine Herren?"

Die beiden Waldläufer lachten jetzt lauthals. Doch dann wurde Amros ernst.

„Faron, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt wieder gehst, sonst kriegst du tatsächlich Ärger mit Halbarad und den anderen."

„Wo steckt eigentlich Aragorn?"

„Er hat heute morgen das Lager bei Sonnenaufgang verlassen", meinte Amros achselzuckend. „Niemand weiß, wohin er gegangen ist. Er tut das öfters."

Bevor Faramir das Lager wieder verließ, steckte ihm Amros noch schnell ein Stück Dörrfleisch zu.

§

Es dauerte fast bis Sonnenuntergang, bis Faramir einen einigermaßen großen Hirsch erlegt hatte.

Er baute sich aus Ästen und Zweigen eine Schleppbahre, um so seine Jagdbeute transportieren zu können. Trotzdem war der Hirsch noch schwer genug. Als Faramir endlich im Lager ankam, war es schon dunkel.

Die Waldläufer saßen um das Lagerfeuer und nahmen einen Eintopf zu sich, den Amros gekocht hatte. Im Hintergrund kauerte der Hobbit und schlug sich ebenfalls gierig den Bauch voll.

„Na, was sagt ihr jetzt?" fragte Faramir beifallheischend in die Runde und zeigte auf den erlegten Hirsch.

Sofort sprangen einige Waldläufer auf und betrachteten Faramirs Beute. Sie nickten anerkennend und klopften ihm auf die Schulter. Nur Maruvan und Halbarad blieben ernst.

„Was ist denn mit deinem Gesicht?" fragte Maruvan mißtrauisch. „Es ist ganz verschmiert."

Faramir erschrak: natürlich hatte er bei dem Transport des Hirschen ziemlich stark geschwitzt. Vermutlich hatten seine Haare durch die Nässe wieder Farbe verloren. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht und sie waren schwarz!

„Entschuldigt mich", murmelte der junge Mann tonlos und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

Doch Maruvan packte ihn unsanft am Handgelenk.

„Komm mal mit!"

Auch Halbarad kam hinzu. Er sah Faramir finster an. Der junge Mann machte sich los von Maruvans hartem Griff.

„Verdammt, könnt ihr mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

Etwas von der schwarzen Farbe kam auf Maruvans Hand. Er roch daran.

„Elbenkraut", murmelte er und warf Halbarad einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Beide Waldläufer packten jetzt Faramir links und rechts an den Armen und schleppten den Widerstrebenden zum nahen Bach.

„Wasch dir die Farbe aus den Haaren!" befahl Maruvan grob. „Oder wir helfen nach."

Faramir tat wie ihm befohlen war. Die schwarze Farbe löste sich rasch aus seinen kurzen Locken. Doch in der Dunkelheit konnten die Männer nicht erkennen, welche Naturhaarfarbe Faramir tatsächlich besaß. Er musste sich ans Lagerfeuer zum Trocknen hinsetzen. Wie ein geprügelter Hund saß er dort. Er fühlte sich entsetzlich gedemütigt. Halbarad und Maruvan kamen ihm fast noch grausamer vor als sein Vater. Es war wohl besser, diese hartherzigen Männer ein für alle Mal zu verlassen. Selbst Aragorn schien ihn im Stich zu lassen, denn er war immer noch nicht zurück. Bedrückt starrte er in das Feuer und er spürte, wie seine Haare trockneten.

„Rote Haare!" spuckte Maruvan förmlich hervor. „Ich glaube, jetzt erkenne ich dich: du bist dieser täppische Südländer, der sich vor einigen Tagen in Bree von dem Gossengesindel überfallen ließ."

Faramir erwiderte nichts darauf: er war den Tränen nahe. Diese Demütigungen waren einfach zuviel für ihn. Selbst sein Vater erschien ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so grausam.

„Warum lasst ihr Faron nicht einfach in Ruhe!" schrie jetzt plötzlich der kleine Hobbit erbost.

Die Waldläufer drehten sich erstaunt zu ihrem Gast um, der aufgesprungen war und sie mit funkelnden Augen anstarrten.

„Er ist der Mutigste von euerem Haufen, hat mich aus dem Orklager befreit und dann war er auch noch den ganzen Tag unterwegs, um für euch den größten Hirsch zu erlegen, den ich je erblickt habe. Und was macht ihr? Ihr behandelt ihn wie den letzten Dreck!"

Eduard Hornbläser stampfte wütend auf.

Sogar Halbarad verschlug es jetzt die Sprache. Amros fasste sich endlich ein Herz.

„Der Hobbit hat recht: nun seht doch endlich ein, dass Faron es verdient hat, zu uns zu gehören", sagte er vorsichtig.

Halbarad stand mit grimmiger Miene auf.

„Dieser Mann hat uns getäuscht, und womöglich sogar Aragorn. Er hat sich die Haare gefärbt und seine edlen Kleider gegen schlichte ausgetauscht. Er ist ein Lügner. Maruvan hat ihn in Bree gesehen. Dort hat er die Aufmerksamkeit von Strolchen auf sich gezogen. So Einen können wir in unseren Reihen nicht brauchen."

Die anderen Waldläufer, die zunächst ein wenig auf Faramirs Seite gestanden hatten, weil sie von Hornbläsers Rede beeindruckt waren, murmelten jetzt beifällig. Halbarads Wort galt bei ihnen viel: er war der zweitmächtigste Mann nach Aragorn.

Amros legte seine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, Junge", flüsterte er bedrückt.

„Morgen früh wirst du unser Lager verlassen – für immer", erklärte Halbarad herablassend. „Falls ich dich hier in der Nähe noch einmal antreffe, ist dein Leben verwirkt."

„Was seid ihr doch für Menschen!" brauste Eduard Hornbläser erneut auf. „Den Einzigen von euch, der etwas taugt, werft ihr aus eueren Reihen. Böse Zeiten werden auf Eriador zukommen, wenn unter den Waldläufer solch eine Zwietracht herrscht."

„Schweig'!" herschte Halbarad den Hobbit an. „Auch du wirst morgen unser Lager verlassen. Unsere Gastfreundschaft hast du aufs Gröbste verletzt, Hornbläser."

„Darauf kann ich sowieso verzichten", erklärte Eduard Hornbläser stolz.

Er wandte sich an Faramir.

„Komm, junger Mensch, wir verlassen dieses Lager auf der Stelle."

Dieser presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte schließlich. Traurig schlich er zu Aragorns Zelt und holte sich sein Bündel.

§

Kurz darauf verließen die Beiden das Lager. Faramir hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er sich nun wenden sollte. Es war wohl am besten, erst einmal nach Bree zurückzukehren und sein Pferd und seine Kleidung zu holen. Auch Eduard Hornbläser wollte nach Bree zurück. Er wollte sich dort mit seinen Verwandten treffen.

Faramir war dankbar für die Gesellschaft des Hobbits. Der Kleine erzählte unermüdlich lustige Anekdoten aus dem Auenland. Das munterte den niedergeschlagenen jungen Mann etwas auf.

„Das Auenland muß ein wahrhaft prachtvolles Land sein, wo die Geschichtenerzähler in hohen Ehren stehen", bemerkte der Gondorianer schließlich lächelnd.

„Oh, du müsstest erst einmal meine Verwandten kennenlernen, Faron", meinte Eduard Hornbläser vergnügt. „Die können noch viel besser erzählen als ich. Naja, vielleicht siehst du ja in Bree noch ein paar von denen."

Faramirs Schritte wurden immer langsamer und auch Eduard Hornbläser war müde: für alle Beide war der Tag anstrengend gewesen und es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis sie nach Bree kommen würden. An einem kleinen Bach schlugen sie schließlich ihr Nachtlager auf – besser gesagt, sie wickelten sich in ihre Decken und legten sich hin. Faramir war zu müde, um großartig über irgendwelche Gefahren nachzudenken. Ihm war es momentan gleich, ob sie nun von Orks überfallen würden oder nicht. Er schlief auf der Stelle ein, ebenso wie Eduard Hornbläser.

§

Bei Tagesanbruch kehrte Aragorn in das Lager zurück. Ein unaufschiebbarer Auftrag hatte ihn kurzfristig nach Fornost reisen lassen. Während Faramir am Morgen zuvor am Fluß gewesen war, um sich zu rasieren, war ein Reiter aus Fornost gekommen und hatte Aragorn mitgenommen. Aragorn hatte es leid getan, dass er Faramir nicht mehr Bescheid geben konnte.

Doch jetzt endlich war er wieder im Lager zurück. Er hoffte, dass es dem jungen Mann aus Gondor nicht allzu übel ergangen war. Als Aragorn in sein Zelt kroch, erschrak er: Faramirs Sachen waren weg!

Sofort nahm er sich Halbarad zur Brust, der bereits aufgestanden war.

„Was ist hier los – wo ist Faron?"

„Ich habe ihn gestern abend für immer weggeschickt", erwiderte der ältere Mann feindselig. „Er ist ein Betrüger. Maruvan hat gesagt, er ist ein feiner Südländer, der uns womöglich ausspionieren will."

„Was für ein verrückter Gedanke!" knurrte Aragorn wütend.

„Und warum hat er sich dann die Haare gefärbt?" wollte Halbarad ebenso wütend wissen.

Aragorn schnappte nach Luft: wie hatten die beiden Gefährten das so schnell herausbekommen?

Was war geschehen?

„Ich habe ihm geraten, sich die Haare zu färben", sagte Aragorn mit leise drohendem Unterton in der Stimme.

Jetzt verschlug es Halbarad die Sprache. Er blickte seinen Anführer ungläubig an.

„Ich wollte, dass er hier oben im Norden unerkannt bleibt", fuhr dieser grimmig fort. „Aber scheinbar habt ihr ihn so lange bearbeitet, bis er seine wahre Identität preisgegeben hat."

„Wir wissen nicht, wer er tatsächlich ist", verteidigte sich Halbarad etwas kleinlaut. „Wir merkten nur, dass er sich die Haare gefärbt hatte, weil er so schwitzte und ihm die Farbe ausging. Wir mussten daraufhin annehmen, dass er uns alle und auch dich täuschen wollte."

„Ich muß ihn zurückholen", erklärte Aragorn gepresst. „Ich habe Gandalf versprochen, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere. Wenn ihm etwas zustößt, werde ich mir für immer Vorwürfe machen."

„Könntest du mir jetzt endlich sagen, wer er eigentlich ist?" fragte Halbarad ungehalten.

„Er heißt Faramir, und stammt aus dem Hause Húrin – das Haus der Truchsessen Gondors", erklärte Aragorn.


	6. Neue Gefahr

**Lady**: Danke für dein dickes Lob! Ich werde versuchen, die Geschichte so spannend wie möglich zu halten. Im Norden gibt es ja ganz andere Gefahren als im Süden...

**Ali**: Ja, Faramir ist so ein bisschen vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen, scheint es. Aber die Waldläufer sind eigentlich vernünftige Leute. Rauhe Schale, weicher Kern. Danke für deine lieben Reviews!

**Tanja**: Danke, dass du meinen Stil so lobst! Und schon gibt es die Fortsetzung...

**Khamul**: Boromir wird sicher in späteren Kapiteln noch eine Rolle spielen. Danke für dein Review!

**Leonel**: Ja, ich konnte Faramir auch nicht länger mit gefärbten Haaren ertragen. Halbarad ist jetzt ganz schön geschockt. Hoffentlich kommt seine Reue nicht zu spät... Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review!

§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Neue Gefahr

Eduard Hornbläser weckte Faramir kurz nach Sonnenaufgang. Er konnte nicht mehr länger schlafen, da er sich versehentlich in die Nähe eines Ameisenhaufens gelegt hatte. Nach einem kargen Frühstück, das nur aus Dörrfleisch und Wasser aus dem Bach bestand, zogen die Beiden rasch weiter Richtung Bree.

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die kleine Stadt. Das Tor war tagsüber geöffnet und niemand kümmerte sich um die beiden Wanderer, die Bree betraten. Auf den Straßen herrschte reger Betrieb. Faramir war ein wenig bedrückt, denn nun würde ihn Eduard Hornbläser bald verlassen. Und dann war er ganz alleine auf sich gestellt. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wo er hin sollte. Erst einmal wollte er zum „Tänzelnden Pony" und dort seine Sachen holen.

„So, mein Weg führt mich nun zum Markplatz, wo ich meine Verwandten erwarte", erklärte Eduard Hornbläser fröhlich. „Ich bedanke mich noch mal dafür, dass du mich aus den Händen der Orks gerettet hast. Mögen die Valar mit dir sein, Faron!"

„Mit dir auch", murmelte Faramir traurig.

Er schüttelte dem Hobbit zum Abschied die Hand und dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Faramir ging nun direkt zum „Tänzelnden Pony", das direkt an der Hauptstraße lag. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er die schmuddelige Schänke betrat. Gerstenmann Butterblume erkannte ihn nicht sofort, erst als Faramir seine Kapuze abnahm und der Wirt die roten Haare sah, erinnerte er sich.

„Tut mir leid, junger Mann, ich bin eben sehr vergesslich", entschuldigte er sich.

Er rief seinen Knecht Tonda, der Faramir seine Gondor-Kleidung brachte und ihn anschließend zu seinem Pferd im Stall führte. Flammenmähne, dem fuchsfarbenen Wallach, ging es ausgezeichnet. Er wieherte freudig auf, als er Faramir wiedererkannte. Lächelnd klopfte der junge Mann den Hals des treuen Pferdes.

„Ihr müsst noch bezahlen", erinnerte Tonda ihn.

Faramir kramte in seinen Beutel herum, den er am Gürtel trug. Allzu viel Geld besaß er nicht mehr. Aber es reichte gerade aus, um Kost und Logis für sein Pferd zu bezahlen. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr eine Mahlzeit im „Tänzelnden Pony" leisten konnte. Am besten war es, gleich weiter zu reiten, aber wohin?

§

Halbarad verschränkte die Arme und hörte sich an, was Aragorn über Faramir zu berichten hatte.

„Hättest du uns gleich gesagt, wer er ist, dann hättest du uns viel Ärger erspart", meinte Halbarad ungehalten.

„Ach ja?" gab Aragorn grimmig zurück. „Ich weiß sehr gut von den Ränkespielen, die in meiner Abwesenheit im Lager ablaufen. Faramir hätte mit seiner wahren Identität nie eine Chance gehabt. Zu dumm, dass diese Haarfarbe nicht hielt. Ich denke, Faron hätte dich mit der Zeit schon überzeugt."

„Das hat er bereits gestern", unterbrach ihn Amros mutig. „Er hat einen Hobbit aus einem Orklager befreit und den größten Hirsch geschossen, der jemals in den Wälder Eriadors gesehen wurde."

Aragorn sah Halbarad finster an.

„Und trotzdem hast du ihn aus dem Lager geworfen?"

„Es tut mir leid", brummte dieser leise. „Aber Maruvan und ich dachten..."

„Schluß damit!" erwiderte Aragorn streng. „Wir werden jetzt Faramir suchen und finden."

„Wenn wir Faramir gefunden haben, werde ich das Lager verlassen", erklärte Halbarad erschüttert.

Aragorn verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, Halbarad zum Bleiben zu bitten. Er hatte die Machtgier dieses Mannes so satt, andererseits war Halbarad zuverlässig in Notlagen. Schon oft hatte er mit seiner Umsicht die Waldläufer vor größeren Schaden bewahrt, wenn Aragorn abwesend war.

„Darüber müssen wir noch reden", presste er daher nur hervor.

Jetzt galt es aber tatsächlich erst einmal, Faramir zu finden. Halbarad ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, Aragorn zu begleiten. Er wollte diese Scharte unbedingt wieder auswetzen. Noch einige andere Waldläufer kamen freiwillig mit. Anhand der Spuren konnten sie erkennen, dass Faramir und der Hobbit zurück nach Bree gelaufen waren.

„In Bree hat Faramir sein Pferd untergestellt", murmelte Aragorn vor sich hin. „Hoffentlich kommen wir an, bevor er davonreitet."

§

„Wollt Ihr nicht zum Essen bleiben?" fragte Butterblume geschäftstüchtig, nachdem Faramir gezahlt hatte.

„Nein, das kann ich mir leider nicht mehr leisten", seufzte der junge Mann bedrückt.

Der Wirt verschränkte die Arme und überlegte kurz.

„Von Gandalf weiß ich, dass Ihr ein guter Jäger seid. Wollt Ihr nicht hierbleiben, und mir Wildbret für meine eintönige Speisekarte besorgen? Dafür könnt Ihr hier schlafen und essen."

Faramir sah ihn überrascht an: doch er musste zugeben, dass ihm dieses Angebot ganz gelegen kam.

„Allerdings müsst Ihr sofort los, und mir einen schönen feisten Hirschbraten besorgen", forderte Butterblume habgierig.

„Gut, wie Ihr wollt", meinte Faramir achselzuckend.

Er brachte sein Bündel Habseligkeiten in eine Kammer, die ihm Tonda, der Knecht, zeigte. Diese Kammer war geradezu winzig und nur notdürftig mit einer Pritsche und einem wackligen Tisch eingerichtet. Faramir legte seine Sachen auf den Tisch und nahm dann Pfeil und Bogen an sich. Seufzend verließ er die Kammer. Er überlegte, wo er auf Jagd gehen konnte. Im nahen Wald auf keinem Fall, denn da würde er nur Halbarad oder Maruvan begegnen. Und die hatten ihm mit dem Tode gedroht. Faramir erinnerte sich, dass er bei der Anreise nach Bree ein schönes Waldstück weiter südlich, kurz nach den Hügelgräberhöhen gesehen hatte. Dort wollte er hin und jagen. Sicher gab es dort genügend Wild. Er holte sich also sein Pferd und verließ dann Bree südwärts. Er ritt den sogenannten Grünweg entlang. Hier begegnete ihm kaum jemand. Es war ein grauer, düsterer Nachmittag und Faramir wollte möglichst vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit einen Hirsch erlegen. Endlich sichtete er das Waldstück und er lächelte zufrieden. Aber eigentlich war ihm nicht nach Lächeln zumute. Gandalfs Plan war gescheitert. Die Waldläufer hatten ihn nicht aufgenommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft ihm bringen würde. Wo sollte er sich hinwenden? Als Jäger für den rachgierigen Wirt Butterblume zu arbeiten, war auf Dauer keine Lösung. Es war nur eine Überbrückung für ihn, bis ihm etwas besseres einfiel. Faramir seufzte tief und stieg von Flammenmähne ab.

„Bleib schön hier in der Nähe, mein Guter", sagte der junge Mann zu dem großen, fuchsfarbenen Hengst.

Flammenmähne wieherte leise auf, als ob er verstanden hätte. Faramir klopfte ihm freundschaftlich den Hals, dann verschwand er mit seinem Bogen im Wald.

§

Inzwischen hatten Aragorn, Halbarad und die kleine Gruppe Waldläufer das Städtchen erreicht. Ehrfürchtig wichen die Einwohner von Bree vor den grimmig aussehenden Männern zur Seite. So viele auf einmal hatte man in der kleinen Stadt schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Schnell kursierten Gerüchte in der Stadt. Man munkelte, dass die Waldläufer einen Hobbit und einen Menschen aus dem Süden suchten. Anscheinend hatten die Beiden etwas ausgefressen.

Halbarad entdeckte Eduard Hornbläser zuerst. Er stand mit einer Gruppe anderer Hobbits am Marktplatz und führte große Reden.

„...Und dann wurde ich von mindestens hundert Orks in ein Lager geschleppt", berichtete er gerade und sah sich beifallheischend um.

Erst als die anderen Hobbits „oh" und „ah" machten, fuhr er mit seinem Bericht fort. Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sich Eduard um.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Ihr!" rief er entrüstet auf. „Was wollt Ihr denn noch?"

„Wo ist dein Begleiter Faron?"

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Euch nicht sagen", entgegnete der Hobbit patzig. „Faron ist der tapferste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe. Und Ihr werdet ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen!"

Eduard Hornbläser hatte sich bei diesen Worten in seiner ganzen Größe vor Halbarad aufgebaut. Aber deswegen reichte er ihm auch nur bis zur Hüfte.

Der Waldläufer seufzte und ging in die Hocke.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich Euch und Faron angetan habe. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig, dass Ihr mir sagt, wo er ist. Aragorn will ihn zurückhaben – und ich auch."

Der Hobbit verschränkte die Arme und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht.

„Das fällt Euch aber reichlich spät ein, mein Lieber. Nun gut, weil es Ihr seid: Faron holt im ‚Tänzelnden Pony' seine Sachen."

Halbarad bedankte sich Hornbläser und ging zurück zu den anderen. Aragorn war jedoch inzwischen zum „Tänzelnden Pony" gegangen. Dort trafen die Waldläufer ihn.

„Und was ist, Aragorn?" fragte Halbarad neugierig. „Hast du Faron...äh Faramir gefunden?"

Aragorn machte eine ernste Miene.

„Butterblume hat ihn zur Jagd geschickt. Er sagt, dass Faramir zu Pferd die Stadt Richtung Süden verlassen hat."

„Du meinst, er ist in den Farnwald gegangen, der in der Nähe der Hügelgräberhöhen liegt?" fragte Halbarad erschrocken.

„Das befürchte ich", seufzte Aragorn. „Wir sollten ihm schleunigst folgen. Ein Fremder kann hier leicht zu nahe an die Hügelgräber geraten, selbst wenn er Waldläufer ist. Diese Gegend ist zu tückisch."


	7. Die Hügelgräberhöhen

**Tanja**: Ja, es wurde Zeit, dass jemand mal Halbarad die Meinung geigt. Aragorn hat diese Machtspielchen inzwischen so satt. Aber jetzt muß erst mal Faramir gerettet werden...

**Ali**: Auch über ein kurzes Lob freue ich mich. Danke!

**Lady**: Ich beeile mich mit dem Updaten. Ich kann euch doch nicht so lange zappeln lassen. Außerdem macht es mir auch einen Riesenspaß, diese Geschichte zu schreiben.

**Leonel**: Butterblume ist ziemlich profitgierig. Er versucht Faramirs Lage schamlos auszunutzen, ohne dabei zu ahnen, in welch große Gefahr Faramir dadurch gerät...

§§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Die Hügelgräberhöhen

Faramir befand sich inzwischen tief im Farnwald. Er hoffte, möglichst bald die Spur eines Hirschen zu sichten, doch bisher hatte sich nichts gefunden. Der junge Mann merkte, dass in diesem Wald kein Vogellaut zu hören war. Ja, es war geradezu unheimlich still. Die typischen Geräusche des Waldes gab es hier einfach nicht. Und das fiel Faramir als erfahrenen Waldläufer sofort auf. Aber es musste doch hier Wild geben! Die Bäume wirkten grün und saftig, ebenso das hohe Farnkraut, welches den Boden bedeckte und diesem Wald seinen Namen gegeben hatte. Faramir seufzte: es hatte keinen Zweck, weiter zu suchen. Außerdem würde es bald Abend werden. Er sah, wie Nebelschwaden über den Boden krochen. Höchste Zeit, diesen unheimlichen Wald zu verlassen. Doch die Nebelwand wuchs höher und dichter. Der junge Mann begann die Orientierung zu verlieren. Er musste sich in östlicher Richtung halten, um wieder zu Flammenmähne und dem Grünweg zurückzugelangen. Faramir lief schneller und er atmete auf, als sich der Wald zu lichten begann. Doch was er jetzt erblickte, war nicht der Grünweg, sondern die Hügelgräberhöhen!

§

Aragorn und seine Waldläufer waren im Eiltempo den Grünweg hinabgelaufen. Sie alle waren Gewaltmärsche gewohnt und daher gelangten sie schon bald an die Stelle, an welcher Faramir Flammenmähne zurückgelassen hatte. Der Hengst graste friedlich am Waldrand.

„Er ist tatsächlich in den Farnwald gegangen", murmelte Halbarad betroffen vor sich hin. „Ich hoffe, wir kommen nicht zu spät."

„Rasch, vorwärts!" kommandierte Aragorn seine Männer und sie betraten den unheimlichen Wald.

Der Nebel hatte sich inzwischen wieder verzogen. Faramirs Spuren waren am Boden gut zu erkennen. Die Spuren führten zunächst Richtung Nordwesten, dann plötzlich in südliche Richtung.

„Er ist tatsächlich zu den Hügelgräbern gelaufen", stellte Amros schockiert fest. „Mögen die Valar verhindern, dass er in eines der Gräber hineingerät, denn dann ist er für immer verloren."

Aragorn erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern trieb seine Männer vorwärts, direkt in die Richtung der Hügelgräberhöhen.

§

Faramir betrachtete fasziniert die Hügel mit den Steingruppen darauf. Eigentlich war es höchste Zeit umzukehren, doch er wollte noch einen Augenblick hier verweilen. Gandalf hatte ihm erzählt, dass dort edle Krieger aus Arnor begraben waren. Sie waren mit ihren Waffen, Rüstungen und Schätzen in den Hügeln bestattet worden. Doch der Zauberer hatte auch berichtet, dass der Hexenkönig von Angmar dorthin böse Geister gesandt hatte, die diese Gräber bewachten und verhindern sollten, dass Wanderer aus dem Auenland Bree unbehelligt erreichen konnten. Langsam ging Faramir auf das erste Hügelgrab zu. Er wollte nur rasch die Inschrift im Stein lesen, denn es interessierte ihn, wer hier genau begraben war. Er hatte in alten Schriften oft über die tapferen Helden von Arnor gelesen. Schon in seiner Kindheit war er begeistert von den alten Erzählungen über das Nordreich gewesen.

Faramir ging vor dem Grab in die Hocke und studierte die moosbewachsene, verwitterte Inschrift. Dann packten ihn plötzlich mehrere fleischlose Hände und zerrten ihn in das Grab hinein. Der junge Mann war nicht imstande sich zu wehren, denn diese schattenhaften Wesen, die ihn gepackt hatten, besaßen übernatürliche Kräfte.

Grabunholde! Dachte er entsetzt.

Sie zerrten Faramir auf einen Steinaltar. Dort musste er still liegen bleiben und durfte sich nicht rühren. Die Grabunholde begannen vor sich hinzumurmeln. Es war ein schrecklicher, geisterhafter Singsang. Faramir fühlte, dass er schläfrig wurde. Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

§

Die Waldläufer hatten inzwischen den Wald verlassen und standen nun vor den begrasten Hügel, die friedlich in der Abendsonne vor ihnen lagen.

„Er ist verschwunden!" presste Amros entsetzt hervor. „Die Grabunholde haben ihn genommen."

Aragorn untersuchte schweigend die Fußspuren, die urplötzlich vor dem Eingang eines Grabes endeten.

„Dort drin ist er", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Wir können da nicht hinein", sagte Halbarad kopfschüttelnd. „Diese Steine sind mit bösen Geisterflüchen versiegelt."

Doch Aragorn gab nicht auf. Er zog seinen Ring von Finger: es war der berühmte Ring von Barahir. Der Ring der Könige, der schon seit Menschengedenken immer vom Vater an den Sohn weitergegeben worden war. Und der Ring besaß eine gewisse positive Magie. Denn die Träger dieses Ringes hatten in ihren Leben immer nur Gutes bewirkt.

Aragorn strich mit dem Edelstein des Ringes über den Felsen, der den Grabhügel verschloß.

Die Waldläufer hatten alle den Atem angehalten: würde der Ring das Grab öffnen?

Tatsächlich: der Felsen ließ sich jetzt leicht zur Seite rutschen. Aragorn und Halbarad drangen in die Grabhöhle ein. Sie sahen Faramir auf dem Felsaltar liegen und die schaurigen Schattengestalten die sich murmelnd über ihn beugten. Aragorn zog wütend sein Schwert.

„Verschwindet, ihr grässlichen Unholde!" schrie er bebend. „Laßt ihn in Ruhe!"

Die Grabunholde, die zum ersten Mal Menschen in ihre Gefilde eindringen sahen, erschraken. Kreischend lösten sie sich in Rauch auf. Aragorn zog Faramir vorsichtig auf die Füße, der noch ganz benommen wirkte.

„Was für ein böser Traum", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Erst draußen wurde ihm richtig gewahr, wer ihn da gerettet hatte. Er umarmte Aragorn freudig.

„Warum seid ihr mir gefolgt?" fragte er erstaunt.

Halbarad trat zerknirscht vor Faramir hin.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich so schlecht behandelt haben. Wir Waldläufer des Nordens sind sehr mißtrauisch. Also, wenn du noch willst,...ich meine, ich habe nichts mehr dagegen, wenn du dich uns anschließt."

Faramir starrte ihn an und grinste dann.

„Das wäre wirklich das Größte, wenn ich bei euch bleiben könnte."

Halbarad atmete erleichtert auf und klopfte Faramir auf die Schultern. Auch Amros kam jetzt und umarmte den jungen Gondorianer.

„Jetzt aber nichts wie weg von diesem schaurigen Ort!" mahnte Aragorn. „Die Grabunholde werden bald zurückkehren und dann von Neuem ihr grausiges Spiel beginnen."

Rasch lief die kleine Gruppe in den Farnwald zurück und dann auf den Grünweg Richtung Bree. Faramir führte Flammenmähne am Zügel. Er überlegte, was er jetzt mit seinem treuen Pferd anfangen sollte. Zu den Waldläufern konnte er das Tier unmöglich mitnehmen. Sie hatten ja alle keine Pferde. Aragorn schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Wir werden uns unverzüglich auf den Weg nach Fornost machen", erklärte er Faramir. „Du kannst dein Pferd dorthin mitnehmen. Es wird in gute Hände kommen."

„Fornost, ist das nicht die alte Hauptstadt des Nördlichen Königreiches?" fragte der junge Mann neugierig. „Ich dachte, die Stadt ist vernichtet worden?"

„Ist sie auch", ergänzte Halbarad. „Doch leben in den Ruinen noch einige von uns. Diejenigen, die geheiratet und Familie haben. Außerdem finden dort immer die Versammlungen unser Stammesführer statt."

„Und so eine Stammesversammlung findet in drei Tagen dort statt", sagte Aragorn.

§

Erst einmal kehrten die Waldläufer im „Tänzelnden Pony" ein, um dort Abend zu essen und sich ein wenig von den Strapazen des Tages zu erholen, bevor sie ins Lager zurückmarschierten.

Gerstenmann Butterblume zeigte sich enttäuscht darüber, dass Faramir nun doch nicht für ihn als Jäger arbeiten würde. Der junge Mann holte rasch seine Sachen aus der Kammer.

„Das kostet aber etwas!" maulte der habgierige Wirt den Gondorianer an.

„Aber ich habe kein Geld mehr", sagte Faramir erschrocken. „Außerdem war nicht ausgemacht, dass ich für diese Kammer bezahlen muß."

„Du hast mir ja keine Gegenleistung erbracht", beschwerte sich Butterblume. „Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass du mir heute abend einen saftigen Wildbraten bringst."

Jetzt tauchte Aragorn neben Faramir auf und er funkelte den Wirt böse an.

„Was soll das, Butterblume? Kriegst du den Hals wieder einmal nicht voll genug? Ich sollte einmal mit Gandalf über dich reden. Es könnte sein, dass er dir dann endgültig die Freundschaft kündigt."

„Nein, Streicher, mach' das bloß nicht!" jammerte der Wirt entsetzt.

„Dann laß meinen Freund endlich in Ruhe!"

Butterblume wurde ganz kleinlaut und er ließ Faramir in Ruhe. Das Abendessen spendierte Maruvan, der ein gutes Geschäft in Bree gemacht hatte. Er hatte sowohl seinen erlegten Hirsch als auch den von Faramir gut verkauft. Das Geld, das noch übrig war, drückte er Faramir in die Hand, zum Zeichen seiner Freundschaft.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht länger böse, Rothaariger", sagte er zu dem jungen Mann.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Faramir freundlich. „Aber ich möchte das Geld nicht haben. Es soll uns allen gehören."

„Gut, dann verwalte ich es", meinte Halbarad grinsend und steckte die Münzen in einen kleinen Lederbeutel, den er am Gürtel trug.

Nach dem Essen fühlte sich Faramir sehr müde und sehnsüchtig wanderte sein Blick zu den Gästezimmern hinüber. Doch die Waldläufer wollten nicht länger bleiben. Nach dem Essen ging es sofort zurück in den Wald. Es war fast Mitternacht, als sie das Zeltlager erreichten. Faramir kroch in das Zelt, welches er sich mit Aragorn teilte und breitete rasch seine Decke aus. Dann ließ er sich einfach nur darauffallen und schlief sofort erschöpft ein.


	8. Fornost

**Tanja**: ja, die Hügelgräberhöhen fand ich schon immer faszinierend – und gruselig. Endlich konnte ich sie mal in eine FF einbauen.

**Lady**: Wie gut, dass Aragorn den Grabunholden gewachsen ist – dank einer gewissen Macht, die in seinem Ring innewohnt.

**mira wunder**: Danke, bin ganz baff über dein Lob.

§§§§§

Kapitel 8: Fornost

Die Waldläufer ließen Faramir bis weit in den nächsten Vormittag hinein schlafen. Er hatte schließlich viel mitgemacht. In einem Hügelgrab eingesperrt zu sein, war sicher kein besonders schönes Erlebnis.

Als der junge Mann schließlich aufstand, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Er kratzte sich an seinen wieder sprießenden Stoppelbart und verließ das Zelt. Amros hatte ihm eine Portion Getreidebrei vom Frühstück aufgehoben.

„Er ist leider schon kalt", sagte der freundliche Mann bedauernd.

„Das macht nichts, Amros", versicherte Faramir, während er den Brei in sich hineinschaufelte. Kalt schmeckte der Brei tatsächlich nicht mehr so besonders, aber der Gondorianer hatte einen Riesenhunger.

Die anderen Waldläufer waren inzwischen dabei, das Zeltlager abzubrechen.

„Werden wir hierher nie mehr zurückkehren?" fragte Faramir Amros traurig.

„In die Nähe bestimmt", meinte der Waldläufer lächelnd. „Schließlich gibt es in dieser Gegend einen Bach."

Aragorn winkte Faramir zu sich, nachdem dieser gegessen hatte. Es galt nun, auch das letzte Zelt abzubrechen. Der junge Mann half dem erfahrenen Waldläufer, so gut er konnte. Aber Aragorn war einfach geschickter als er. Im Nu hatte dieser das Zelt in ein viereckiges Bündel verschnürt.

„Wer soll das alles tragen?" fragte Faramir zweifelnd.

„Normalerweise wir", sagte Aragorn schief lächelnd, als er aufstand und dem jungen Gondorianer das Paket in die Arme drückte.

Faramir ging bei dem Gewicht fast in die Knie. Der Stoff des Zeltes war aus einem regendichten, dafür schweren Material gearbeitet. Der junge Mann war sich sicher, dass er mit diesem Gewicht auf dem Rücken höchstens eine halbe Stunde gehen konnte.

„Aber zum Glück haben wir momentan dein Pferd", ergänzte Aragorn schließlich.

Faramir hatte großes Mitleid mit Flammenmähne, denn das arme Tier wurde mit sieben dieser Zeltpakete beladen. Der große Fuchs starrte seinen Herrn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Tut mir leid, Flammenmähne", sagte der junge Mann leise und streichelte sein Pferd über die Nüstern.

§

Die Waldläufer liefen auf der großen Nordsüd-Straße Richtung Fornost. Es war ein anstrengender Marsch von drei Tagen und Faramir war wirklich froh, dass er nur sein eigenes Bündel tragen musste. Die Sonne brannte an diesen drei Tagen heiß vom Himmel. Schließlich herrschte Hochsommer in Eriador.

Die Ruinen der einstmals prächtigen Stadt Fornost lagen in einem lieblichen Tal. Faramir betrachtete traurig die zerfallenen Steine und wehmütig erinnerte sich an das zerstörte Osgiliath. Fornost mochte bestimmt auch einst so prächtig wie die Stadt am südlichen Anduin gewesen sein. Er hatte viel über die Zerstörung von Fornost gelesen, aber nie geahnt, dass er diese Stadt auch tatsächlich irgendwann sehen würde.

Es befanden sich viele Menschen in dieser Stadt. Sie wohnten in Zelten und Hütten. Niemand von ihnen hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Sie waren alle Waldläufer, mehr oder weniger sesshaft. Jederzeit konnten sie ihre Hütten verlassen oder Zelte abbauen, um sich wieder an einem anderen Ort niederzulassen.

„Ich glaube, sie sind alle schon da", zischte Halbarad Aragorn zu.

Dieser nickte nur stumm.

Ein alter Mann mit grauem Haar und Bart verließ eine der Hütten. Trotz seines hohen Alters bewahrte er sich eine stolze Haltung.

„Sei gegrüßt, Valacar!" sagte Aragorn freundlich zu dem alten Mann.

„Er ist schon über 200 Jahre alt", raunte Amros Faramir zu.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn", sagte der alte Mann bedächtig und lud den Anführer in seine Hütte ein.

Faramir sah den Beiden stirnerunzelnd hinterher und fragte sich, was die Männer wohl zu besprechen hatten. In diesem Moment kam aus der Strohhütte nebenan ein junges Mädchen mit ebenholzschwarzen Haaren heraus. Sie hielt einen Krug in der Hand.

„Halbarad, habt ihr Durst?" fragte sie eifrig.

Dieser grinste und zog seinen Trinkbecher aus seinem Bündel.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Bier in deinem Krug, Manyavel."

„Bier – wo denkst du hin?" gab das Mädchen schlagfertig zurück. „Das ist klares Quellwasser, mit etwas Apfelwein gemischt."

Jetzt zog auch Faramir seinen Becher heraus. Er wartete höflich, bis Manyavel Halbarad eingeschenkt hatte. Dann hielt er ihr seinen Becher hin.

„Meine Dame, ich hätte auch gerne von diesem köstlichen Getränk."

Manyavel starrte ihn an wie ein Gespenst.

„Ich glaube, mich tritt ein Pferd", lachte sie auf. „Warum sprichst du denn so gestelzt, Junge? Und überhaupt: du hast Haare, so rot wie ein Fuchs."

Faramir blickte sie verwirrt an: er war es nicht gewohnt, von jungen Frauen so burschikos angesprochen zu werden.

„Nun gib ihm schon endlich was zu trinken, Manya!" sagte Halbarad lachend. „Das ist Faramir, unser Neuer. Er kommt aus Gondor."

„Aha, ein Südländer", meinte das Mädchen und blies sich eine störrische Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Endlich schenkte sie Faramirs Becher voll und dieser bedankte sich höflich bei ihr. Der junge Mann war heilfroh, als sie weiterging und die anderen Waldläufer bediente.

„Sind hier alle Frauen so forsch?" fragte er Halbarad leise.

„Nein, nur diese", meinte dieser grinsend. „Sie nimmt sich was heraus, weil sie Valacars Urenkelin ist."

„Und Valacar ist das Oberhaupt der Dunedain des Nordens?" wollte Faramir wissen.

„Nein, das ist Aragorn", erklärte Halbarad stolz. „Valacar ist nur der Bruder seines Vaters. Sein Onkel also. Aber Valacar hat als Stammesältester ein Wörtchen mehr mitzusagen, als die anderen."

Faramir blickte Manyavel hinterher, wie sie die Straße der zerfallenen Stadt hinunterwanderte mit ihrem Krug.

„Dir gefällt die Kleine wohl?" raunte ihm Halbarad gutgelaunt zu.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch", gestand Faramir ehrlich. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich in sie verlieben könnte. Ich habe erst vor kurzem meine große Liebe verloren."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Halbarad mitleidig. „Aber irgendwann wirst du darüber hinwegkommen, glaube mir!"

§

Nachdem die Waldläufer sich ein wenig ausgeruht und gegessen hatten, begann die große Ratsversammlung der Stammesführer. Auf einem großen Platz in der Mitte der Stadt hatte man ein riesigen Feuer angezündet, um das sich alle Männer im Kreis versammelten. Die Älteren saßen vorne, die jüngeren dahinter. Valacar ergriff das Wort. Faramir lauschte interessiert, den der Stammesälteste berichtete von den Sorgen seines Volkes. Ständig wurden die Dunedain-Sippen von Orks und Trollen angegriffen. In letzter Zeit hatten sich diese Angriffe vermehrt.

„Das ist Saurons Werk!" knurrte Aragorn wütend, der in Faramirs Nähe saß.

Schließlich sprang der Stammesführer der Dunedain auf und fing selbst an zu reden.

„Es ist höchste Zeit, dass der Eine Ring endlich gefunden und vernichtet wird. Sauron wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. Doch noch immer habe ich Gollum nicht gefunden, obwohl ich ihn schon seit über 10 Jahren jage."

„Ich weiß, wo Gollum steckt!", erhob plötzlich ein junger Waldläufer namens Cardolan die Stimme. „Er treibt sich zur Zeit in der Nähe der Totensümpfe herum."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Dunedain.

„Dann muß ich sofort dorthin reisen", sagte Aragorn entschlossen. „Wenn ich dort Gollum nicht ergreife, dann nimmermehr."

Die Waldläufer nickten beifällig: wenn Einer diese grässliche Kreatur fangen konnte, dann war es Aragorn!

Faramir fasste einen Entschluß und erhob sich.

„Ich möchte mitkommen!" rief er Aragorn mutig zu.

Alle starrten erst erstaunt zu Faramir, dann zu Aragorn. Was würde der Stammesführer der Dunedain dazu sagen?


	9. Manyavel

**Leonel**: Ich bin froh, dass du trotz allem Zeit gefunden hast, mir zu reviewen. Valacar war meines Wissens ein König von Gondor und wurde ziemlich alt. Ich fand, dass dieser Name gut zu einem Stammesältesten der Dunedain passen würde. Und richtig: Gollum wird in einem der nächsten Kapitel eine Rolle spielen.

**Tanja**: Danke! Ich versuche immer, so schnell wie möglich zu updaten.

**mira wunder**: Wo hast du denn deine Stories gepostet? Gib mir mal einen Tip. Danke für dein Review!

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 9: Manyavel

„Das geht nicht", erklärte Aragorn schlicht und sah Faramir streng an. „Der Weg in den Totensümpfen ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Ich war erst vor einem guten halben Jahr in den Totensümpfen", betonte der junge Mann. „Ich kenne mich in dieser Gegend aus. Ich war gezwungen, diesen Weg zu nehmen, als ich nach Lothlorien reiste."

Faramir verschwieg jedoch, dass er ohne Radagasts Hilfe in den Totensümpfen verloren gewesen wäre. Doch es lag ihm viel daran, Aragorn zu begleiten. Er hatte Angst um seinen neuen Freund. Der Gedanke, dass ihm etwas auf dieser Reise zustoßen könnte, war ihm unerträglich.

Aragorn sah den Gondorianer verdutzt an.

„Wir sprechen später darüber", sagte er streng.

Faramir setzte sich wieder hin. Halbarad schüttelte den Kopf: auch er war Aragorns Meinung.

Die Ratsversammlung dauerte noch eine Stunde, doch Faramir war nicht mehr bei der Sache. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Aragorn davon überzeugen konnte, ihn mitzunehmen.

Als sich die Versammlung auflöste, suchte Faramir müde das Zeltlager am Rande der Stadt auf. Unterwegs begegnete ihm Manyavel, die einen großen Topf mit heißem Eintopf schleppte.

„Wartet, meine Dame, lasst mich das tragen", bot ihr Faramir höflich seine Hilfe an.

Manyavel gab ihm grinsend den Topf.

„An deinen Umgangston könnte ich mich gewöhnen, ehrlich", meinte sie amüsiert.

„Das liegt an meiner Erziehung", erklärte Faramir lächelnd.

„Reden denn alle in Gondor so wie du?" bohrte Manyavel neugierig weiter, während sie neben ihm herlief.

„Ich glaube nicht", meinte Faramir belustigt.

„Wie ist es denn so in Gondor? Gibt es dort auch Wälder?"

„Ja, wir haben wunderschöne Wälder in Ithilien", fuhr Faramir ein wenig bedrückt fort, denn die Erinnerung an seine Heimat war doch recht schmerzhaft. „Aber wir haben auch wunderschöne Täler, wo Blumen blühen, die es hier oben im Norden gar nicht gibt."

„Irgendwann will ich auch mal Gondor sehen", erklärte Manyavel begeistert.

Sie erreichten das Zeltlager der Waldläufer und Manyavel befestigte den Topf mit Eintopf an einem Holzgestell über dem flackernden Lagerfeuer. Faramir half ihr dabei.

„Danke fürs Tragen, Faramir", sagte das Mädchen fröhlich und klopfte ihm die Schulter.

Der junge Mann sah ihr erstaunt hinterher. Sie war völlig anders als alle Mädchen, die er vor ihr getroffen hatte. Auch so anders als Alatariel.

§

Die anderen Waldläufer, unter ihnen Amros, Halbarad und Maruvan, trafen ein und bedienten sich freudig an dem fertiggekochten Essen. Doch Faramir verspürte gar keinen Hunger. Zuviel beschäftigte ihn momentan.

„Faramir, greif zu, bevor alles weg ist!" stieß ihn Amros grinsend an.

„Jaja, die Weibsleute", lästerte Halbarad und schaufelte einen großen Löffel Eintopf in den Mund.

„Es geht mir um etwas ganz anderes", widersprach Faramir. „Ich möchte Aragorn begleiten. Die Totensümpfe liegen in der Nähe meiner Heimat und ich war schon dort."

„Aragorn kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen", erklärte Maruvan finster. „Er braucht kein Kindermädchen. Wenn du mitgingest, dann müßte er auf dich aufpassen, fürchte ich. Aragorn kennt sich in ganz Mittelerde so gut aus wie in seiner Manteltasche."

„Ich werde Faramir trotzdem mitnehmen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Alle drehten sich erstaunt um und blickten in das entschlossene Gesicht des Stammesführer.

„Ich habe die Totensümpfe noch nie durchquert", fuhr Aragorn fort. „Und wenn Faramir sich tatsächlich in dieser Gegend auskennt, kann er mir von großen Nutzen sein."

„Wann brechen wir auf?" fragte der junge Mann aufgeregt.

„Leider können wir erst übermorgen los", meinte Aragorn müde lächelnd und legte seine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter. „Du wirst dich also noch gedulden müssen, denn ich habe hier noch einige wichtige Dinge zu regeln."

Maruvan machte weiterhin ein finsteres Gesicht, während die anderen Waldläufer sich wieder um ihre eigenen Dinge kümmerten. Halbarad gefiel Maruvans Verhalten nicht: während er inzwischen Faramir akzeptiert hatte, ja sogar ein wenig mochte, hatte sich Maruvans Standpunkt wenig geändert. Er duldete den jungen Mann aus Gondor nur, mehr nicht.

§

Am nächsten Morgen stand Faramir schon früh auf. Alle Anderen schliefen noch fest, aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er war schon ziemlich aufgeregt wegen der baldigen Reise zu den Totensümpfen. Während im Osten ein grauer Schimmer den nahenden Sonnenaufgang ankündigte, ging Faramir zu einem nahegelegenen Tümpel, außerhalb der Stadt, um sich zu waschen. Während er leise die Büsche durchquerte, sah er plötzlich im schwachen Mondlicht, dass sich jemand in dem Weiher badete. Verdutzt blieb er stehen. Er merkte rasch, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau handelte. Die Frau summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin, während sie ihren schlanken, wohlgeformten Körper mit einem Schwamm abwusch. Faramir schluckte, als er die Frau erkannte: es war Manyavel! Eigentlich war es äußerst unschicklich, einfach stehenzubleiben und einer nackten Frau beim Baden zuzusehen. Aber Faramir konnte einfach nicht anders. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann. Als die Frau langsam ans Ufer schwamm, trat er vorsichtig in den Schatten der Büsche zurück. Es dauerte noch ein Stück, dann konnte er sehen, wie Manyavel angekleidet Richtung Fornost lief. Aufatmend ging er nun zu dem Weiher, um sich zu waschen. Doch das Bild des badenden Mädchens ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Er traf Manyavel wieder, als es auf dem großen Platz in Fornost ein gemeinsames Mittagessen für alle gab. Sie teilte das Essen mit aus und Faramir beeilte sich, in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie ihn an. Faramir bekam eine extra große Portion Wildbret und ein großes Stück Brot dazu. Als sie fertig war mit dem Austeilen, setzte sie sich neben Faramir hin und begann zu essen. Er wurde etwas verlegen, weil er schon wieder an das badende Mädchen von heute morgen denken musste. Plötzlich legte Manyavel ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Heute wird nichts mehr gearbeitet. Wir feiern das Andenken an Elendils Geburtstag. Hast du Lust mit mir spazierenzugehen, Faramir?"

Dieser konnte nur ein heiseres „Ja, gerne!" krächzen, zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Es erstaunte ihn sowieso, dass Manyavel ihn zu einem Spaziergang aufforderte, bevor er selbst dazu kam. Das Mädchen überraschte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

Als sie den großen Platz verlassen hatten, hakte sich Manyavel bei ihm freundschaftlich unter.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Faramir", meinte sie vergnügt und blinzelte Faramir aus ihren freundlichen, grauen Augen an. „Du bist nicht so grimmig wie die anderen Waldläufer. Mit dir kann man sich wenigstens unterhalten."

„Ich werde Fornost leider bald verlassen", sagte Faramir bedrückt. „Morgen schon werde ich mit Aragorn fortziehen."

Manyavel bliebt stehen und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Er hat also doch erlaubt, dass du mitgehst! Warum willst du unbedingt mitreiten? Jeder andere würde sich vor so einem gefährlichen Abenteuer drücken."

„Ich will Aragorn helfen", betonte Faramir. „Er hat soviel für mich getan, jetzt will ich ihn auch unterstützen."

„Du bist ein Narr, Faramir!" stieß die junge Frau kopfschüttelnd hervor und lief zurück zu den anderen.

„Manyavel!" rief er ihr traurig hinterher.

Doch die junge Frau hörte nicht auf ihn. Rasch verschwand sie in der Menschenmenge auf dem großen Platz.

Der rothaarige Gondorianer blieb nachdenklich stehen: vielleicht war es besser so. In seinem Herzen hatte immer noch Alatariel ihren Platz. Und das Mädchen, das ihn offensichtlich sehr mochte, hatte es nicht verdient, von ihm enttäuscht zu werden.

§

Faramir sah Manyavel an diesem Tag nicht wieder und auch am nächsten Tag beim Aufbruch nicht. Aragorn hatte einen großen braunen Wallach namens Feanor gesattelt. Er wartete geduldig, bis Faramir mit Flammenmähne soweit war. Die Reiseroute hatte er dem jungen Mann aus Gondor bereits erklärt: sie würden über Bruchtal zur Pforte Rohans reisen, und dann durch das nördliche Rohan bis zu den Entwassern, und dort den Anduin überqueren. Dann würden sie das Fennfeld und die Totensümpfe erreicht haben.

Halbarad, Amros und die anderen Waldläufer nahmen herzlich Abschied von Faramir und Aragorn. Nur Maruvan hielt sich zurück. Er drückte Faramir stumm die Hand, während er Aragorn umarmte.

Der junge Mann warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in die Stadt zurück, in der Hoffnung Manyavel noch einmal zu sehen. Doch sie ließ sich nicht blicken.

„Komm, Faramir!" rief Aragorn seinem jungen Freund zu. „Gollum wartet nicht auf uns."

Aragorn legte ein schnelles Tempo vor. Faramir war erstaunt darüber, welch ein guter Reiter der erfahrene Waldläufer war. Bereits am Abend erreichten sie Bree und machten dort kurz Rast im „Tänzelnden Pony". Butterblume erkannte Faramir grinsend wieder und verhielt sich auffallend freundlich zu ihm. Aragorn jedoch blieb reserviert.

„Warum machen wir eigentlich den Umweg über Bruchtal?" wollte Faramir wissen, während er seine Suppe löffelte.

„Ich werde dort Gandalf treffen", erklärte Aragorn wortkarg.

„Gandalf?" fragte Faramir freudig. „Woher weißt du, dass er dort sein wird? Was wird es mit ihm zu besprechen geben?"

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von ihm in Fornost überreicht bekommen", sagte der Waldläufer etwas ungehalten. „Mehr musst du nicht wissen."

Faramir blickte niedergeschlagen auf seinen Teller: Aragorns plötzliches abweisendes Verhalten kränkte ihn. Als sie gegessen hatten, drängte der Waldläufer zum Weiterritt. Faramir war eigentlich sehr müde, aber er beschloß, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, um nicht als Schwächling dazustehen.

Sie verließen Bree in östlicher Richtung. In der Nähe eines Baches schlugen sie dann ihr Nachtlager auf.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin etwas schroff zu dir war", meinte Aragorn schließlich, nachdem sie die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatten. „In Bree verkehrt allerlei merkwürdiges Gesindel in der letzten Zeit. Niemand braucht dort zu wissen, was Gandalf und ich zu besprechen haben."

„Dann muß ich mich entschuldigen für mein törichtes Verhalten", meinte Faramir zerknirscht.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Junge", sagte Aragorn und grinste.

Der junge Mann lächelte erleichtert zurück.


	10. Bruchtal

**Mira**: Ich vergöttere Faramir auch, aber mir gefällt es, ihm manchmal ein paar tollpatschige Züge zu verpassen, weil ihn das sympathisch und menschlich macht. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Aragorn als Stammesführer der Dunedain sicher manches Mal schroff sein musste. Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!

**Leonel** : Gollum wird im folgenden Kapitel noch nicht auftauchen, aber totsicher im übernächsten. Ja, dieses Mädchen Manyavel hat sich ziemlich in Faramir verguckt. Die Frage ist, ob der junge Mann für eine neue Liebe bereit ist, denn er trauert ja immer noch sehr um Alatariel. Danke, dass du trotz deines derzeitigen Zeitproblems, weiterliest und reviewst.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 10: Bruchtal

Am nächsten Morgen ging es weiter und schon bald erkannte Faramir ein kleines Gebirge, das sich im Osten vor ihnen erhob.

„Das ist die Wetterspitze," erklärte Aragorn stolz. „Auf ihren Gipfel befindet sich die Ruine von Amon Sûl. In alten Zeiten diente dieser Wachposten dazu, die Bewegungen des Feindes aus dem nördlichen Angmar zu beobachten. Elendil selbst hat diesen Turm erbauen lassen und einstmals wurde sogar einer der nördlichen Palantíri dort aufbewahrt. Doch schon bald wurde der Turm durch einen Krieg zerstört und der Palantír verschwand."

Faramir lauschte dieser Geschichte interessiert und er empfand eine gewisse Traurigkeit, dass dieses wohl einstmals prächtige Gebäude, das lange Zeit den dunklen Mächten getrotzt hatte, zerstört war.

Sie ließen die Pferde unten im Tal zurück und bestiegen zu Fuß die größte Erhebung des sogenannten Wettergebirges. Gebirge war eigentlich nicht der richtige Ausdruck für die Hügellandschaft, die sich im Osten um die Wetterspitze schmiegte. Als sie das flache Felsplateau auf dem Berg erreicht hatten, wo sich die Ruine von Amon Sûl befand, genoß Faramir erst einmal die weite Aussicht. Von hier aus konnte man tatsächlich weit in den Norden sehen. Dieser Wachturm hatte Eriador bestimmt oft in den finsteren Zeiten vor Unheil bewahrt.

„Der schlimmste Feind von allen war der Hexenkönig von Angmar," berichtete Aragorn, der sich jetzt in seine Schlafdecke gehüllt niederließ. „Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass das nördliche Königreich Arnor vernichtet wurde. Der letzte König wurde nach dem Untergang Arnors

der erste Stammesführer der Dunedain. Gondor war damals zu stark für den Hexenkönig. Aber ich fürchte, dass das letzte freie Königreich der Menschen sein nächstes Ziel sein wird."

Faramir rupfte nachdenklich Grashalme aus. Er wusste, dass Aragorn der letzte Erbe aus Isildurs Linie war.

„Wenn Gondor wieder einen König hätte, dann wäre es wieder ein starkes Reich," murmelte er vor sich hin.

Aragorn zündete sich eine Pfeife an und blickte Faramir erstaunt an.

„Dein Vater ist doch der Truchseß. Er würde bestimmt nicht dulden, wenn Isildurs Erbe daherkäme und den Thron einforderte."

„Mein Vater ist ein schwacher Herrscher," fuhr der junge Mann bedrückt fort. „Der Palantír hat ihn seiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte beraubt. Seine ganzen Hoffnungen liegen auf Boromir, meinem stolzen Bruder. "

„Boromir wird ‚Held von Gondor' genannt," sagte der Waldläufer schief lächelnd. „Er ist ein großer und berühmter Krieger. Er könnte einen besseren Truchseß als dein Vater abgeben."

„Du weißt, was Boromir mir angetan hat," erwiderte Faramir traurig. „Er lässt sich auch zu leicht durch den Palantír in Versuchung führen und wird wohl ebenso wie mein Vater werden. Der Hexenkönig wird ein leichtes Spiel mit Gondor haben."

„Momentan ist nichts vom Hexenkönig zu befürchten," meinte Aragorn hoffnungsvoll. „Er hat sich seit Jahrhunderten in seiner Festung Minas Morgul verborgen."

„Das einstmals wunderschöne Minas Ithil, der Turm des Mondes," seufzte Faramir und legte sich zum Schlafen hin.

Aragorn, der noch nicht müde war, stopfte sich noch eine weitere Pfeife und blickte auf die weite Ebene hinunter, die vom Mondlicht schwach beleuchtet wurde.

Plötzlich gewahrte er einen einzelnen Reiter, der aus nördlicher Richtung herangeprescht kam. Der erfahrene Waldläufer nahm seine Pfeife aus dem Mund und kletterte vorsichtig an den Rand des Felsplateaus. Der Reiter hatte sein Pferd jetzt zum Stehen gebracht und sah sich prüfend in der Gegend um. Aragorn sah, dass der Unbekannte in ein dunkles, wallendes Gewand gekleidet war und eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Ein kalter Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken, als sein Verdacht sich nun bestätigte.

‚Ein Nazgûl!' schoß ihm entsetzt durch den Kopf.

An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Zum Glück waren sie so umsichtig gewesen, kein Lagerfeuer anzuzünden. Denn ein Feuer auf dem Amon Sûl war weithin sichtbar. Jedoch wenn der Nazgûl ihre Pferde in der kleinen Talsenke entdeckte, dann würde es Probleme geben. Aragorn warf einen Blick zu seinem schlafenden Gefährten. Faramir schlief so tief und fest, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn aufzuwecken. Vielleicht hatten sie auch Glück, und der Nazgûl entfernte sich wieder.

Aragorn setzte sich wieder an den Rand des Plateaus und beobachtete den unheimlichen Reiter weiter. Wie eine steinerne Statue war dieser stehengeblieben. Hatte er etwas Verdächtiges bemerkt? Doch dann setzte sich der Nazgûl plötzlich in Bewegung und begann sein Pferd zu wenden. Aragorn starrte ihm ein ganzes Stück hinterher. Noch einige Stunden blieb er wach, dann legte er sich auch ein wenig nieder und döste schließlich ein.

Faramir weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen.

„Los, wir wollen weiter!" kommandierte der junge Mann grinsend.

Aragorn lächelte schwach. Er beschloß, Faramir vorerst von dem Nazgûl nichts zu erzählen.

§

Der weitere Ritt nach Bruchtal verlief ohne Probleme. Aragorn hatte noch ein paar Mal in den Nächten gewacht. Erst als er sich richtig sicher war, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden, ließ er das Wachen wieder.

Als die beiden Reiter in das wunderschöne Tal hineinritten, in welchem sich Elronds Haus befand, kam Faramir aus dem Staunen nicht heraus: Aragorn hatte ihm zwar schon von Bruchtal erzählt, aber dass dieser Ort so schön war, hätte er sich niemals gedacht. Bisher war für ihn immer Laurélindorenan, der Goldene Wald, das Maß aller Dinge gewesen.

Ein wunderschöner Elb mit langen, goldenen Haaren kam ihnen entgegengeritten. Es war Glorfindel, der über dieses Tal wachte. Als er Aragorn erkannte, lächelte er und hob die rechte Hand zur Begrüßung:

„Mae govannen, Estel!"

„Estel?" Faramir blickte seinen älteren Gefährten fragend an.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich viele Namen habe," raunte dieser ihm grinsend zu.

Glorfindel führte die beiden Besucher durch das große Tor. Im Hof stiegen die zwei Waldläufer von ihren Pferden. Ein junger Elb nahm ihnen die Pferde ab und Glorfindel führte die Beiden in das Haus hinein.

„Mithrandir erwartet dich schon, Estel," erklärte Glorfindel mit würdevoller Miene.

Als sie das Haus betraten, kam ihnen jedoch ein anderer Elb entgegen. Er hatte ein strenges Gesicht und wirkte sehr weise.

„Wir haben dich schon erwartet, Aragorn," sagte der Elb besorgt. „Wer ist der junge Mann hier, der dich begleitet?"

„Das ist Faramir von Gondor," erklärte der Waldläufer. „Er gehört jetzt zu den Dunedain des Nordens."

Der Elb musterte den jungen Mann streng. Doch dann reichte er ihm die Hand:

„Ich bin Elrond, der Fürst von Bruchtal. Auch du sollst willkommen hier sein als Gefährte von Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre," erwiderte Faramir demütig.

Sie folgten Elrond in einen großen Saal hinein. Dort saß jemand am Kaminfeuer, den die zwei Gefährten sehr gut kannten.

„Mithrandir!" rief Faramir erfreut aus.

Gandalf stand auf und drehte sich um. Der junge Mann lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Faramir, was für eine Überraschung!" meinte der Zauberer erstaunt. „Aragorn hat dich also mitgenommen."

„Es blieb mir fast nichts anderes übrig," bemerkte dieser trocken.

Jetzt begrüßte Gandalf auch seinen alten Weggefährten Aragorn.

„Ich habe dich schon erwartet," sagte der Zauberer leise. „Es geht um Gollum. Er ist wieder aufgetaucht."

„Ich habe schon gehört," murmelte der Waldläufer leise. „So viele Jahre war er einfach verschwunden. Ich frage mich, wo er gewesen sein mag."

„Das erzähle ich dir alles später," meinte Gandalf sorgenvoll. „Erst einmal müsst ihr euch ausruhen und etwas essen."

Eine junge Elbin betrat den Saal. Faramir betrachtete sie staunend: so eine wunderschöne Frau hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte hüftlanges schwarzes Haar, große, blaue Augen und einen sinnlichen Mund. Traurig erinnerte er sich an seine verstorbene Geliebte Alatariel, die auch so anmutig gewesen war.

Als die Elbenfrau Aragorn erblickte, fiel sie ihm lachend um den Hals.

„Estel, mein Geliebter, endlich sehe ich dich wieder!"

Aragorn küsste die Elbin zu Faramirs Verwunderung auf den Mund.

„Mein geliebter Abendstern, ich habe dich so vermisst," sagte er leise.

Faramir wusste jetzt, dass die beiden ein Paar waren.

„Estel und Arwen Undómiel," murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Jetzt ahnte er, von wem Alatariel damals gesprochen hatte, als sie zusammen auf dem Hügel Cerin Amroth gestanden hatten.

Gandalf legte Faramir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm, mein Freund, ich zeige dir dein Schlafgemach."

Die Beiden gingen eine Treppe hinauf, bis sie ein freundliches, helles Zimmer erreichten mit einem großen, weichen Bett. Auf dem Kissen lag auch eine Tunika aus edlem Stoff. Nachdem Faramir gebadet und sich ausgeruht hatte, zog er das Gewand an.

Ein Gong ertönte. Es war wohl Zeit für das Nachtmahl. Der junge Mann verließ sein Gemach und ging wieder die große, geschwungene Treppe hinab, die in den großen Saal führte. Dort war eine große Tafel mit erlesenen Speisen gedeckt worden. Faramir merkte, dass er einen Hunger wie ein Wolf hatte. Beim Mahl sah er dann auch Aragorn wieder, der sich ebenfalls gewaschen und umgezogen hatte. An seiner Seite saß die schöne Arwen. Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel und einige andere Elben fanden sich ebenfalls zum Mahl ein. Faramir lernte jetzt Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir kennen. Nachdem sich alle sattgegessen hatten, begann nun Elrond, über Gollum zu sprechen.

„Wir müssen annehmen, dass Gollum jahrelang in Mordor eingekerkert war," erklärte er ernst. „Vermutlich hat er dort einige wichtige Dinge ausgeplaudert. Es ist zu befürchten, dass diese armselige Kreatur die Diener Saurons ins Auenland führen wird. Das müssen wir verhindern. Gollum muß unbedingt abgefangen und eingesperrt werden. Im Düsterwald gibt es einen sehr sicheren Kerker. Dorthin muß er gebracht werden."

„Ich habe unterwegs einen Nazgûl gesehen," bemerkte Aragorn mit düsterer Miene. „Mordor ist bereits aufgewacht."

„Wo hast du diesen Kerl gesehen?" fragte Faramir leise. Der junge Mann war sehr erstaunt darüber, denn Aragorn hatte ihm nichts davon erzählt.

„Es war in der Nacht, als wir auf dem Amon Sûl lagerten," fuhr der Waldläufer an alle gewandt fort. „Er trieb sich in der nördlichen Ebene herum, verschwand aber dann wieder. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns bemerkt hat, denn wir wurden nicht verfolgt."

„Das sind üble Vorzeichen," sagte Elrond sorgenvoll. „Der dunkle Herrscher hat also seine Vorboten bereits nach Eriador geschickt. Ihr müsst sofort losziehen und Gollum fangen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er den Ringträger im Auenland ausfindig macht."

„Aber Bilbo Beutlin befindet sich doch bereits hier?" wunderte sich Aragorn.

„Er hat den Ring an seinem Neffen Frodo weitergegeben," sagte jetzt Gandalf ernst. „Für Gollum ist es nicht schwer zu erraten, wer den Ring nun besitzt."

Faramir konnte diesem ganzen Gespräch nicht so richtig folgen: redete man am Tisch tatsächlich über den legendären, Einen Ring? War dieser Ring der Macht wieder aufgetaucht, der doch so viele tausend Jahre als verschollen galt?

Aragorn wandte sich an Faramir.

„Wir müssen morgen früh sofort wieder losreiten, um Gollum zu fangen. Vielleicht können wir uns ein anderes Mal hier länger aufhalten."

Die schöne Arwen schlug enttäuscht die Augen nieder. Auch Faramir war ein wenig traurig darüber, das idyllische Bruchtal schon wieder so schnell verlassen zu müssen.

Er beobachtete, wie Aragorn ein Stück später mit Arwen den Saal verließ. Gandalf unterhielt sich nun mit dem jungen Mann ein wenig. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihm bei den Waldläufern ergangen war. Faramir gab ihm ausweichende Antworten: er wollte ihm nicht erzählen, dass Halbarad und Maruvan ihn am Anfang so schlecht behandelt hatten.

„Mir scheint, es hat Ärger gegeben mit Halbarad, stimmt's?" fragte der Zauberer lächelnd.

„Er hat ziemlich schnell herausgefunden, dass meine Haare schwarz gefärbt waren," sagte Faramir errötend.

„Das war eine höchst törichte Idee von mir," murmelte Gandalf schuldbewußt. „Aber deine Locken sind ja nun ein schönes Stück wieder nachgewachsen und einen Bart hast du auch wieder."

Faramir grinste jetzt.

§

Am nächsten Morgen begegneten sich Faramir und Aragorn vor ihren Gemächern. Der ältere Waldläufer machte einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck.

„Es ist wegen Arwen, oder?" fragte der jüngere Mann mitleidig. „Du wärst gerne noch geblieben."

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen," erwiderte Aragorn ausweichend.

Nach dem Frühstück brachen die beiden Freunde auf. Arwen hatte Faramir nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen, dafür kamen Elrond und Gandalf noch einmal in den Hof und erteilten gute Ratschläge.

Aragorn hatte es höchst eilig, das schöne Tal zu verlassen. Er lenkte sein Pferd südwärts.

„Wenn wir die Pforte Rohans erreicht haben, dann ist es nicht mehr weit," meinte er kurzangebunden.


	11. Gollum

**Ali**: Danke für dein Review! Ich freue mich darüber, wenn du auch weiterhin am Ball bleibst.

**Leonel**: Ich danke auch dir fürs Reviewen, liebe Leonel! Jetzt im nächsten Kapitel wird Gollum gejagt und es wird ziemlich spannend und abenteuerlich. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**an die stillen Mitleser**: Wie ihr wisst, bekomme ich für diese Story kein Geld. Der einzige Lohn fürs Schreiben sind die Reviews. Also, bitte, bitte, nicht nur lesen, sondern mir auch einen Kommentar hinterlassen. Es muß ja kein Roman sein. Ein Sätzchen würde mich schon freuen. /liebguck/

§§§§§§

Kapitel 11: Gollum

Sie ritten viele Tage am Nebelgebirge entlang, bis sie endlich die Pforte Rohans passierten. Zu Faramirs Leidwesen zog es Aragorn jedoch vor, die Dörfer Rohans zu umreiten. Gerne hätte er wieder einmal eine vernünftige warme Mahlzeit gegessen oder in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen, aber Aragorn scheute die Nähe von Menschen. Er vermutete Spitzel Mordors unter den Menschen.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sich der erfahrene Waldläufer sehr wortkarg Faramir gegenüber gegeben, so dass dieser schon glaubte, er hätte wieder eine unbedachte Äußerung gemacht, die Aragorn verärgert haben könnte.

Eines Abends fing dann der Waldläufer von selbst an zu erzählen:

„Es ist viele Jahrzehnte her, seit Arwen Undómiel und ich uns auf dem Cerin Amroth verlobt haben. Sie möchte gerne heiraten, aber Elrond gibt mir nur seine Tochter zur Frau, wenn ich König von Gondor bin."

„Was wirst du tun?" fragte Faramir vorsichtig.

„Ich will diese Macht nicht," erwiderte Aragorn leise und spielte mit einem Grashalm. „Dein Vater ist der Truchseß und dein Bruder träumt sicher schon lange davon, Herrscher von Gondor zu werden. Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn ein zerlumpter Waldläufer wie ich nach Minas Tirith käme und den Thron einforderte?"

„Ich sagte dir schon, dass Gondor schwach ist," entgegnete der junge Mann ernst. „Wir brauchen einen König, der uns Hoffnung gibt. Zu lange waren selbstgefällige Fürsten in Gondor an der Macht. Das Reich verfällt und der Weiße Baum stirbt. Du musst nach Minas Tirith gehen!"

„Vielleicht wird irgendwann die Zeit kommen, aber vielleicht auch nicht," sagte Aragorn bitter lächelnd.

Dann hüllte er sich in seine Decke und legte sich ans glimmende Lagerfeuer. Faramir sah ihm schweigend zu. Er hatte Aragorn als Stammesführer der Dunedain erlebt: er war ein Mann, auf den die Menschen hörten, ein Mann, dem die Menschen folgen würden, wenn er sie rief. Auch die Menschen Gondors. Er musste Aragorn dazu bringen, nach Gondor zu gehen. Doch jetzt galt es erst einmal, diesen Gollum zu fangen.

§

Einige Tage später überquerten sie den Anduin in Nord-Anórien und erreichten das Fennfeld, von den Elben auch Nindalf genannt. Dieses Gebiet war schon der Vorläufer des riesigen Sumpfgebietes, das sich weit nach Osten erstreckte. Der Boden war weich und federte unter ihren Füßen. Es wurde immer sumpfiger, je weiter sie vordrangen. Faramir war ganz mulmig zumute, denn er erinnerte sich wieder daran, als er sich in den Totensümpfen verirrt hatte und dann ins Wasser gestürzt war.

„Wir sollte die Pferde besser hier zurücklassen," meinte Aragorn nachdenklich.

Faramir nickte wortlos. Er hoffte, dass sie diesen kleinen Unhold bald erwischten, damit sie sich nicht länger als nötig in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend aufhalten mussten.

§

In einem kleinen Gebüsch ganz in der Nähe lauerte eine seltsame Gestalt: dürr und halbnackt. Ein großer Kopf mit spärlicher Behaarung saß auf einem viel zu dünnen Hals. Es hatte die großen Glupschaugen weit aufgesperrt und schnüffelte laut hörbar.

„Garstige Menschen sind hier. Wollen unsss bestimmt weh tun. Ja, sie werden unsssss wehtun," brabbelte die Gestalt vor sich hin.

Dieses Wesen war niemand anders als der gesuchte Gollum. Vorsichtig begann er sich mit gespreizten Gliedern auf allen Vieren vorwärts zu bewegen. Doch er rechnete nicht damit, dass es sich bei diesen beiden Menschen um geübte Waldläufer handelte. Aragorn sah im Augenwinkel, dass sich bei den nahen Büschen etwas bewegte.

„Das ist er!" zischte er.

Sofort nahmen er und Faramir die Verfolgung Gollums auf. Die hässliche Kreatur bewegte sich ziemlich flink voran und die Beiden hatten Mühe, sie einzuholen. Zu Faramirs Entsetzen rannte Gollum auf die Totensümpfe zu.

„Wir teilen uns!" rief ihm Aragorn zu. „Ich gehe nach rechts und du nach links."

Zum Glück schlug Gollum kurz vor den Totensümpfen noch einen Haken nordwärts und Faramir atmete auf. Anscheinend zog es diese Kreatur vor, über festen Boden zu fliehen. Gollum erreichte rasch ein kleines Wäldchen und kletterte geschmeidig wie eine Katze sofort auf einen Baum hinauf. Doch Faramir hatte ihn gesehen. Er stellte sich unter den Baum hin und spannte seinen Bogen.

„Komm sofort da herunter, sonst schieße ich!"

„Nein!" heulte Gollum auf. „Wir können nicht heruntergehen. Garstige Menschen werden unssss wehtun!"

Aragorn erreichte jetzt außer Atem auch den Baum.

„Nein, wir werden dir nicht wehtun, Gollum!" rief der ältere Waldläufer hinauf. „Du hast mein Ehrenwort!"

Gollum wimmerte und zischelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass er nicht ewig auf dem Baum hocken bleiben konnte. Die beiden Menschen da unten würden auch nicht eher weggehen, bis er herunterkam. Schließlich kam er langsam heruntergekrochen. Geistesgegenwärtig warf sich Aragorn auf ihn.

„Schnell das Seil, Faramir!"

Gollum begann sich wie wild zu wehren.

„Nein, kein hässssliches, grobesssss Seil! Es tut unsssss weh!" jammerte er auf.

„Verdammt, Faramir, wo bleibt das Seil?" keuchte Aragorn, der alle Mühe hatte, den sich windenden Gollum festzuhalten.

Dann geschah es auch schon: die gepeinigte Kreatur biß den Waldläufer in die Hand. Aragorn fluchte wütend auf und ließ Gollum kurz los. Doch in diesem Moment war auch schon Faramir mit dem Seil da und legte eine Schlinge um den dürren Hals des Wesens.

Jetzt heulte Gollum wie wild auf.

„Es tut unsssss weh! Garstige Menschen tun unssss weh!"

Doch Faramir fesselte das missgestaltete Geschöpf weiter, während sich Aragorn fluchend um seine verletzte Hand kümmerte. Das Ende des Seils knotete der junge Mann schließlich um den Baumstamm. Dann wandte er sich seinem Gefährten zu.

„Ist es schlimm?" fragte er besorgt.

„Der Mistkerl hat ziemlich tief zugebissen," presste Aragorn hervor.

Er hatte ein kleines Tuch um seine Hand gewickelt. Faramir konnte sehen, wie das Blut bereits durch den Stoff drang.

„Geh in den Wald und pflücke ein paar Athelas-Pflanzen," befahl der Waldläufer schnaufend.

„Das Königskraut?" fragte der junge Mann unsicher. „Sollte ich nicht besser..."

„Nein, ich brauche Athelas!" unterbrach ihn Aragorn ungeduldig.

Rasch entfernte sich Faramir. Das Jammern und Winseln von Gollum war furchtbar anzuhören. Es war nur zu hoffen, dass er damit keine Orks anlockte. Als der junge Mann endlich mit einer Hand voller Athelas-Pflanzen zurückkam, hatte Aragorn Gollum geknebelt.

„Na endlich!" murmelte der Waldläufer und riß Faramir die Heilpflanzen aus der Hand.

Zu dessen Überraschung stopfte er sich einen Teil davon in den Mund, zerkaute sie und spie den Brei dann auf seine Wunden. Als Aragorn mit der Kräuterbehandlung fertig war, ließ er sich von Faramir einen richtigen Verband um die Hand machen.

„Ich hole jetzt die Pferde, dann können wir etwas essen," meinte der junge Mann schließlich.

„Gut, mach' das," murmelte der ältere Waldläufer.

Als Faramir weg war, wandte sich Aragorn Gollum zu. Er nahm ihm die Knebel ab und fragte ihn, ob er verfolgt wurde. Doch die Kreatur fing sofort wieder an laut zu jammern und schimpfen.

„Garstige Menschen, garstiges Seil! Tun unsssss weh, so weh!"

„Sind Saurons Schergen hier irgendwo in der Nähe?" fragte Aragorn streng. „Rede endlich, oder du bekommst nichts zu essen!"

„Wir sind alleine in den Ssssümpfen," brabbelte Gollum vor sich hin. „Keine ssstinkenden Orkse sind unssss gefolgt."

Diese Auskunft genügte dem Waldläufer fürs Erste. Ob das elende Geschöpf die Wahrheit sprach, würde sich noch früh genug herausstellen.

Faramir war jetzt mit den Pferden zurück und holte ein paar Vorräte aus den Satteltaschen.

Gollum verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einer Fratze.

„Wir mögen kein Menschen-Essen! Garstiges Essen!"

Faramir hatte ihm ein Stück Dörrfleisch an den Mund gehalten.

„Dann eben nicht," meinte er und aß es selbst auf.

„Wir müssen verhungern," jammerte die Kreatur jetzt auf. „Grausssame Menschen lassen unssss verhungern, mein Schatzzzz."

Aragorn und Faramir sahen sich vielsagend an: zum ersten Mal erwähnte Gollum das Wort „Schatz".

„Damit meint er den Ring," raunte der ältere Waldläufer dem jungen Mann zu.

Er wandte sich jetzt wieder Gollum zu:

„Weißt du denn überhaupt, wo sich der Ring befindet?"

„Oh, schrecklicher Hobbit hat ihn unssss gestohlen. Hat ihn immer noch, meinen Schatzzzz," zischelte das Wesen und zerrte an seinen Fesseln herum.

Faramir sah ihm gelassen dabei zu: seine Knoten würden halten. Er verspürte nicht das geringste Mitleid mit dieser Kreatur. Schließlich hatte ihm Aragorn die Geschichte von Sméagol erzählt, der seinen Vetter Déagol wegen des Ringes gemeuchelt hatte, und schließlich zu Gollum geworden war.

„Morgen früh reiten wir los in den Düsterwald," beschloß Aragorn.

„Oh nein, nicht zu schrecklichen, ekelhaften Elben!" plärrte die Kreatur sofort los. „Grausssame Elben tun unssss weh."

„Dir wird niemand etwas tun, wenn du dich ruhig verhältst," fuhr Faramir ihn an, der allmählich seine Geduld verlor.

§

In der folgenden Nacht hielten Faramir und Aragorn abwechselnd Wache. Sie mussten damit rechnen, dass Orks in der Nähe herumschlichen. Aber zum Glück blieb alles ruhig. Am nächsten Morgen untersuchte Faramir Aragorns Wunde und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass sie sich entzündet hatte.

„Ich brauche noch mehr Athelas," stieß der ältere Waldläufer hervor, der offensichtlich Schmerzen hatte.

„Ich habe leider gestern nicht mehr gefunden," sagte Faramir bedrückt. „Das Waldstück hier ist nur sehr klein. Hier gibt es zu wenig Pflanzen."

„Dann muß es eben so gehen," murmelte Aragorn und warf Gollum einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Wer weiß, was dieser üble Bursche gegessen hatte, bevor er mich biß."

Faramir brachte die gesattelten Pferde herbei.

„Du wirst Gollum zu dir hinaufnehmen," sagte sein Gefährte. „Wenn er zu Fuß hinter uns herkriecht, kommen wir zu langsam voran."

Der junge Mann schluckte und setzte dann den übelriechenden Gesellen vor sich in den Sattel. Da Gollum mit seinem Gejammere Faramirs Pferd fast scheu machte, wurde er wieder geknebelt.

Sie ritten nun nordostwärts, wobei sie die Emyn Muil, ein graues, schroffes Hügelland, nur streiften. Schon bald konnten sie die Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes sehen, ein unendlich großes Waldgebiet im Nordosten von Mittelerde.

Am Abend sank Aragorn fast erschöpft vom Pferd. Entsetzt musste Faramir feststellen, dass der Waldläufer Fieber hatte. Er fesselte Gollum an einen Baum und nahm ihm den Knebel heraus. Und sogleich fing der Gefangene wieder an zu plärren und zu jammern. Wütend packte ihn Faramir jetzt an seinem dürren Hals. Seine blauen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle ruhig bist, dann drücke ich zu. Ich glaube, es gibt Niemanden, der über dein Ableben unglücklich wäre."

Gollum stierte ihn entsetzt an und schwieg endlich. Er aß sogar das, was Faramir ihm von den Vorräten gab. Der junge Mann merkte, dass die Kreatur wirklich am Verhungern war. Aragorn hatte sich inzwischen in seine Decke gewickelt und saß zähneklappernd am Lagerfeuer. Das Fieber war noch weiter gestiegen.


	12. Begegnungen

**Mira**: Bei Gollum bin ich etwas hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits tut mir der arme Kerl leid, andererseits könnte ich ihn für seine Verlogenheit den Hals herumdrehen.

**Pemaroth**: Juhu, eine neue Leserin! Mit meinem Aufruf habe ich vor allen Dingen die Leser angesprochen, die am Anfang reviewt haben und jetzt plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sind. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die alle abgesprungen sind.

**Leonel**: Es freut mich, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel deine Erwartungen zwecks Gollum/Smeagol erfüllen konnte. Es wird auch noch im nächsten Kapitel ein wenig mit ihm weitergehen.

**Selana**: Ich freue mich, dass du auch diese Geschichte von mir liest. Sie ist natürlich recht AU, aber auf diese Weise kann ich mal eine Gegend von Mittelerde beleuchten, die sonst eher selten in FFs zu finden ist.

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 12: Begegnungen

„Wir müssen etwas gegen das Fieber unternehmen," meinte Faramir höchst besorgt.

„Ich brauche noch mehr Athelas," presste Aragorn hervor und zog die Decke enger um sich.

„Ich gehe in den Wald und besorge noch welches," sagte der jüngere Mann und erhob sich.

Er legte noch ein wenig Reisig ins Feuer, damit es Aragorn warm hatte und ging dann in den nahen Düsterwald hinein.

Dieser Wald gefiel Faramir überhaupt nicht: es war ein unheimlicher Ort. Die hohen Bäume ließen fast kein Tageslicht durch und kein Vogel sang weit und breit. Es war nur ein geheimnisvolles Knistern und Knacken im Unterholz zu hören. Der junge Gondorianer fröstelte unwillkürlich. Doch dann kam er endlich auf eine Waldlichtung, auf der das Königskraut wuchs. Faramir entdeckte auch noch eine andere Pflanze: die Schwertblume. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Sud aus der Schwertblume sowohl entzündungshemmend als auch fiebersenkend wirkte. Er nahm sich reichlich von beiden Kräutern mit und stapfte dann wieder hoffnungsvoll zum Lagerplatz zurück. Aragorn hatte sich niedergelegt. Faramir wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn normalerweise hätte der ältere Waldläufer Gollum niemals aus den Augen gelassen.

Der junge Mann legte rasch die Kräuter beiseite und fuhr vorsichtig über Aragorns Stirn. Sie war glühend heiß. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und stöhnte leise. Gollum zerrte derweil an seinen Fesseln.

„Garstiger Mensch isssst sehr krank, oja sehr krank," frohlockte er mit seiner nervtötenden Stimme. „Wir freuen uns, mein Schatzzzzz."

„Seit still, sonst schneide ich dir die Zunge ab!" herrschte Faramir ihn wütend an und zückte seinen Dolch.

Gollum war sofort ruhig und stierte den jungen Gondorianer entsetzt an. Doch Faramir begann mit dem Dolch die Schwertblumen zu zerkleinern. Er setzte einen kleinen Topf mit Wasser über das Feuer und warf die Pflanzenteile hinein. Schon bald begann das Wasser zu kochen. Derweil legte der junge Mann kalte Umschläge auf Aragorns Stirn. Er merkte, wie ihm der Waldläufer immer weiter entglitt.

„Wehe, du stirbst mir weg," presste Faramir hervor, während sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Als der Kräutersud fertig war, füllte er ihn in einen kleinen Napf. Er musste noch ein wenig abkühlen, bevor er trinkbar war.

Schließlich setzte Faramir den Sud an Aragorns Mund. Doch dieser schlug in Fieberträumen mit den Händen um sich.

„Nein, Halbarad, jetzt nicht. Wir müssen..."

Fast wäre Faramir der Napf aus der Hand geschlagen worden. Er wartete, bis Aragorn ruhiger wurde und setzte dann das Gefäß noch einmal an den Mund des Waldläufers. Aufatmend sah er, dass der Kranke trank.

„So ist es schön, Aragorn," sagte der junge Mann leise. „Dann wirst du auch schnell wieder gesund."

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte plötzlich eine melodische Stimme hinter Faramir.

Der junge Mann fuhr erschrocken hoch und drehte sich um. Er schalt sich selbst, dass er zu wenig aufgepasst hatte, aber Aragorns Gesundheit ging nun einmal vor. Fünf Elben auf Pferden waren aus dem Wald gekommen. Sie hatten alle weißblondes Haar und schöne, edle Gesichter. Der Jüngste und Schönste von ihnen stieg vom Pferd.

„Was ist mit Aragorn?" fragte er Faramir besorgt.

„Wer seid Ihr?" wollte dieser zunächst einmal wissen.

„Ich bin Legolas, der Sohn Thranduils," erwiderte der Elb. „Ich kenne Aragorn schon viele Jahre. Was ist geschehen?"

Faramir erzählte kurz, was passiert war. Die Elben blickten alle wütend zu Gollum hinüber, der sich in seinen Fesseln am Baum wand.

„Garstige, schreckliche Elben!" jammerte er auf. „Wollen nicht zu Elben. Wollen hierbleiben bei nettem, jungen Herrn."

Faramir verschlug es die Sprache bei so viel Dreistigkeit. Eben hatte Gollum ihn noch angegiftet, jetzt schmeichelte er ihm.

Legolas beugte sich über Aragorn.

„Er hat hohes Fieber durch diesen Biß" stellte er fest.

„Ich habe ihm den Sud der Schwertblume verabreicht," erklärte Faramir gefasst. „Mit der Verabreichung von Athelas kenne ich mich nicht aus."

„Mit Athelas kann nur der König von Gondor heilen," sagte Legolas stolz. „Ich merke an deinem Akzent, dass du aus Gondor stammst. Wirst du deinen König nach Minas Tirith geleiten?"

Faramir errötete aufgrund dieser Frage.

„Laß gut sein, Legolas," sagte Aragorn plötzlich mit schwacher Stimme. „Der Kleine hat mich gerettet mit seinem Kräutertrank, scheint es."

Legolas legte anerkennend die Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Gondorianers.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, mein Freund."

Aragorn setzte sich langsam auf, obwohl er eigentlich noch sehr zittrig war.

„Ihr könnt Gollum gleich mitnehmen in euere Waldstadt, Legolas. Dann können wir gleich zurückreiten nach Eriador. Ich werde dort gebraucht."

„Du musst dich noch schonen, Aragorn," mahnte der Elbenprinz. „Das Fieber hat deinen Körper stark geschwächt."

„Ach was!" winkte dieser ab. „Ich habe schon schlimmeres überstanden. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf und ich bin wieder in Ordnung."

Faramir schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über Aragorns Sturheit.

Die Elben schlugen ihr Nachtlager bei ihnen auf. Legolas und Faramir passten auf, dass ihr kranker Freund genügend Schlaf bekam. Der gefangene Gollum schien sich in sein Schicksal ergeben zu haben, denn er rührte sich nicht und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

§

Am nächsten Morgen wirkte Aragorn tatsächlich wieder gesund wie eh und je. Er drängte zum Aufbruch. Gollum wurde auf ein Pferd gefesselt. Die Elben wollten ihn mit in den Düsterwald nehmen. Faramir hatte irgendwie eine ungute Vorahnung.

„Passt gut auf ihn auf," mahnte er Legolas. „Der Bursche ist flink wie ein Vogel."

Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes sah ihn empört an.

„Wir wissen, wie wir mit Gollum umzugehen haben. Er wird uns nicht entkommen."

Aragorn legte seinem jungen Gefährten die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Laß gut sein, Faramir," sagte er leise.

Legolas und seine Krieger verabschiedeten sich nun von Aragorn und Faramir. Dann ritten sie mit Gollum in den finsteren Wald hinein.


	13. Rückkehr nach Fornost

**Mira**: Gollum/Smeagol ist ziemlich durchtrieben. Ich habe das versucht herauszuarbeiten. Weil er so gut ankommt, wird er im übernächsten Kapitel wieder auftauchen.

**Ali**: Ich schätze, dass es in Kiel inzwischen auch Sommer ist, oder? Bei uns unten im Süden ist es heute wieder richtig heiß. Zu Legolas: Ja, er wird sicher noch eine Rolle spielen in dieser Geschichte.

**Ann**: Danke für dein dickes Lob! Es hat mir großen Spaß gemacht, über Gollum zu schreiben. Und wie oben schon erwähnt, wird er noch mal vorkommen.

**Pemaroth**: Aragorn ist ein zäher Kerl, der ziemlich schnell wieder auf die Beine kommt. Dass Gollum den Waldelben davongelaufen ist, ist ja eine bekannte Tatsache. Danke für dein dickes Lob!

**Leonel**: Gollum wird wieder auftauchen und neuen Ärger machen! Jawohl/grins/

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 13: Rückkehr nach Fornost

Aragorn hatte es sehr eilig nach Eriador zurückzukommen. Faramir beobachtete ihn besorgt: die Verletzung und das Fieber hatte der ältere Waldläufer immer noch nicht so ganz verdaut. Aber vom Ausruhen wollte Aragorn nichts wissen. In den Nächten am Lagerfeuer schlief er jedoch wie ein Toter. Und Faramir übernahm oft freiwillig die Wache. Auf dem Heimweg ritten sie nicht über Bruchtal, sondern nahmen gleich den direkten Weg über Bree. Irgendwie freute sich Faramir, als er die kleine Stadt wiedersah. Die Gegend wirkte schon fast heimatlich für ihn. Vor dem „Tänzelnden Pony" hielt Aragorn sein Pferd an.

„Na, hast du Lust auf Butterblume's unvergleichlichen Eintopf, Faramir?" fragte er grinsend.

Dieser nickte begeistert.

Wie immer war die Schänke brechend voll. Doch Wirt Butterblume organisierte für die beiden Waldläufer rasch noch zwei Sitzplätze. Faramir sah sich zufrieden lächelnd in der Gaststube um, während er von seinem Bierkrug trank. Plötzlich entdeckte er Eduard Hornbläser, seinen kleinen Hobbit-Freund. Dieser hatte sich gerade mit seinem Bierkrug auf einen Tisch gestellt und schwang eine große Rede. Neugierig stand Faramir auf und ging langsam auf den Tisch zu, an welchem ein ganzes Rudel Hobbits saß. Eduard hielt mit seiner Rede inne, als er den jungen Waldläufer entdeckte.

„Faron!" rief er freudig. „Was für eine Überraschung! Willst du nicht bei uns mitfeiern? Ich habe heute meinen 50. Geburtstag."

„Danke, aber ich bin nicht alleine hier," erwiderte Faramir höflich. „Streicher ist bei mir."

„Streicher soll ruhig mitfeiern," meinte Eduard gutgelaunt. „Auf einen Esser und Trinker mehr oder weniger kommt es mir nun auch nicht mehr an."

Kurz darauf setzten sich die beiden Waldläufer zu den Hobbits dazu. Aragorn hatte eigentlich keine große Lust zum Feiern, aber Faramir zuliebe nahm er an dem Fest teil. Eduard stellte nun alle Hobbits am Tisch vor, und das waren nicht wenige. Den beiden Waldläufern schwirrte schnell der Kopf von den vielen Namen: Hornbläsers, Graufußens, Rotrockens, Tuks und Brandybocks. Faramir und Aragorn ahnten nicht, dass sie die beiden jungen Hobbits Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk eines Tages an einem besonderen Ort wieder treffen würden.

Merry und Pippin waren die beiden Jüngsten am Tisch und alberten am meisten herum. Doch je mehr sie ulkten und sangen, desto besser wurde die Stimmung am Tisch. Schon bald tanzten Merry und Pippin auf dem großen Tisch herum und gaben ein Lied nach dem anderen zum Besten. Faramir ließ sich von der guten Stimmung anstecken: er klatschte und sang begeistert mit. Aragorn jedoch blieb ruhig. Gelassen zündete er sich eine Pfeife an und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Gefällt es Euch nicht, was wir singen, Herr Waldläufer?" fragte Pippin schließlich dreist.

Alles am Tisch wurde plötzlich ruhig und wartete gespannt darauf, was Aragorn nun sagen würde.

„Könnt Ihr eigentlich nur Trinklieder singen?" fragte dieser herausfordernd. „Ich würde gerne eine herzergreifende Ballade von euch hören. Irgendetwas Trauriges – oder könnt ihr das nicht?"

„Natürlich können wir das," erwiderte Pippin empört und stieß seinen Vetter Merry an.

„Nein, mir fällt jetzt kein trauriges Lied ein, sing du was," meinte dieser zögernd.

„Na gut," sagte Pippin und stellte sich wieder auf den Tisch.

Mit heller, klarer Stimme begann er eine melancholische Weise zu singen.

„Daheim verblasst, die Welt rückt nah..."

Ergriffen lauschten die zwei Waldläufer und die Hobbits. Im ganzen Schankraum war es plötzlich still geworden. So still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Es gab nicht wenige Zuhörer, denen die Tränen in die Augen traten bei dieser traurigen Weise. Als er fertig war, kletterte Pippin langsam vom Tisch. Er ahnte nicht, dass er dieses Lied irgendwann noch einmal vortragen würde, und zwar in der Zitadelle von Minas Tirith, vor dem Truchseß von Gondor.

Nach diesem Lied war die feucht-fröhliche Stimmung dahin. Plötzlich herrschte Aufbruchstimmung und die Geburtstagsfeier fand ein jähes Ende. Faramir und Aragorn bedankten sich bei Eduard für Speis und Trank.

„Das war das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun konnte, Faron," meinte der Hobbit lächelnd. „Du weißt, was ich dir schulde."

Die beiden Waldläufer zogen sich nun in eines der Gästezimmer von Butterblume zurück.

„Es war klug von dir, Faramir, diesem Hobbit nicht zu verraten, wie du wirklich heißt," meinte Aragorn, während er sich zudeckte. „Hobbits sind zwar gutmütige Kerle, aber leider auch einfältig und geschwätzig."

Faramir schwieg dazu. Er lag auf dem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das Lied von Pippin hatte ihn irgendwie schwermütig gemacht. Er dachte an all die traurigen Ereignisse in Gondor zurück, die ihn letztendlich von dort vertrieben hatten.

§

Am nächsten Morgen brachen die beiden Waldläufer schon früh nach Fornost auf. Mit den Pferden würde der Ritt nicht allzu lange dauern. Bereits am Abend erreichten sie die zerstörte Stadt.

Manyavel, die gerade eine Krug Wasser vom Brunnen am Rande der Ruinenstadt geholt hatte, ließ den Krug fallen und lief Faramir freudig entgegen. Dieser stieg höflich vom Pferd, als das Mädchen angerannt kam. Sie umarmte den jungen Mann stürmisch.

„Wie schön, dass ihr zurück seid. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Faramir war ganz verlegen und erwiderte Manyavels Umarmung nur zögernd. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war ihm wieder eine Frau so nahe. Er konnte ihr Haar und ihre Haut riechen: und sie roch angenehm nach Kräutern und Äpfeln. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er wieder den Schmerz über Alatariels Verlust. Er ließ das Mädchen plötzlich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Es tat ihm richtig leid, Manyavels Zuneigung nicht erwidern zu können. Sie war jung und hübsch. Es war vielleicht besser, wenn sie ihre Zeit nicht länger mit ihm verschwenden würde. Aragorn war inzwischen diskret weitergeritten und führte Faramirs Pferd mit sich.

Faramir überlegte, wie er dies dem Mädchen am besten beibringen konnte. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung. Vielleicht täuschte er sich auch, und Manyavel war doch nicht in ihn verliebt. Doch so, wie sie ihn ansah, mit leuchtenden grauen Augen, gab es eigentlich keine Zweifel. Nun, sie würde irgendwann von selbst merken, dass er ihre Zuneigung nicht erwiderte. So hoffte Faramir jedenfalls.

Sie gingen zusammen in die Stadt hinein, an den Hütten und Zelten der Waldläufer vorbei und der junge Mann erzählte Manyavel ein wenig von den Erlebnissen mit Gollum. Dann sah Faramir Aragorn mit ernster Miene bei Halbarad und den anderen Waldläufern stehen. Irgendetwas wichtiges musste vorgefallen sein.

„Entschuldige mich, Manyavel," sagte er freundlich zu ihr. „Ich muß wissen, was Halbarad zu berichten hat."

„Wahrscheinlich, dass Maruvan verschwunden ist," bemerkte das Mädchen schief lächelnd. „Halbarad ist seit Tagen außer sich deswegen."

Faramir verabschiedete sich rasch von ihr und lief schnell zu den Waldläufern hinüber.

Halbarad und die anderen Waldläufer diskutierten gerade lautstark mit Aragorn herum.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte der junge Mann erstaunt.

„Hat dir das deine kleine Freundin etwa noch gar nicht erzählt?"spottete Halbarad grimmig. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie das vor lauter Geturtel vergessen."

Faramir sah ihn finster an.

„Manyavel hat mir gesagt, dass Maruvan verschwunden ist, aber mehr nicht."

„Willst du wirklich wissen, warum Maruvan fortgegangen ist?" fuhr ihn Halbarad wütend an.

„Es ist wegen dir! Er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass du Aragorn begleiten durftest."

„Hat er das wohl gesagt, bevor er ging?" hakte Faramir sofort nach.

„Nein, das hat er nicht," antwortete Aragorn an Halbarads Stelle. „Halbarad vermutet das nur. Warum musst du eigentlich schon wieder auf dem Jungen herumhacken? Er hat mir unterwegs das Leben gerettet. Was soll Faramir denn noch tun, um sich würdig zu erweisen?"

Halbarad schwieg betroffen und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass Maruvan nur wegen Faramir fortgegangen ist," sagte Aragorn zu den anderen Waldläufern. „Ich vermute, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein muß. Immerhin ist er jetzt schon seit drei Wochen weg, wenn ich richtig informiert bin."

„Er wurde zuletzt am Evendim-See gesehen," meldete Stavrad, ein junger Dunedain. „Das war vor etwa zwei Wochen."

„Ich möchte Maruvan suchen," sagte Faramir plötzlich.

Alle blickten ihn erstaunt an.

„Wir haben dafür keine Zeit," entgegnete Aragorn streng. „Es wird höchste Zeit, dass wir uns Wintervorräte anlegen und wieder in die Wildnis ziehen. Wir waren viel zu lange hier in Fornost. Wenn wir länger hier bleiben, werden wir im Winter alle verhungern."

„Aber wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist, dann können wir ihn doch nicht einfach hängen lassen," fuhr der junge Mann entrüstet fort.

„Du hast am wenigsten Grund, ihn zu suchen,"seufzte Halbarad bedrückt. „Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt habe. Aber Maruvan ist mein Bruder."

Faramir wurde blaß, als er das hörte: diese beiden Männer waren Brüder? Es bestand kaum Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen. Maruvan war lang, hager und hatte feine Gesichtszüge. Halbarad war stämmig und hatte ein eher grobschlächtiges Aussehen.

Aragorn fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar, und dann übers Gesicht. Er dachte lange nach, bevor er entschied.

„Also gut: Faramir und Halbarad, ihr beide werdet Maruvan suchen. Ich gebe euch zwei Wochen Zeit, dann müsst ihr bei uns im Winterlager sein und mithelfen."

Faramir lächelte seinen älteren Freund dankbar an. Halbarad legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes.

„Wir zwei werden das schon schaffen."

§

Es war ein lauer Spätsommerabend und Faramir ging noch ein wenig im Mondschein durch den nahen Wald spazieren. Plötzlich gesellte sich Manyavel zu ihm. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid aus gelbgefärbtem Leinen und hatte ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Sie lachte ihn fröhlich an.

„Ich habe dich schon gesucht, Faramir," sagte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll zu ihm. „Du hättest mich ja einladen können, mit dir zu gehen. Es ist so ein wundervoller Abend. Bald wird es Herbst und dann werden die Nächte kühl."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und drückte sich ein wenig an ihn.

„Du bist heute so schweigsam, Faramir. Warum sagst du nichts?"

„Morgen werde ich auf die Suche nach Maruvan gehen," erklärte der junge Mann leise.

„Was, du gehst schon wieder fort?" fragte Manyavel beleidigt. „Man könnte fast meinen, du bist nicht gerne hier – bei mir."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir in Fornost nicht ewig bleiben können," sagte Faramir ernst.

„Aber du warst gerade erst mit Aragorn so lange fort. Es waren viele Wochen," meinte das Mädchen traurig.

Sie blieb stehen und scharrte mit ihren Schuhen im Waldboden. Faramir blieb ebenfalls stehen und blickte sie an.

„Was hätte ich denn für einen Grund, hier zu verweilen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Manyavel trat jetzt ganz dicht vor ihn hin und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Merkst du denn nicht, dass ich dich liebe, Faramir?"

Faramir nahm sanft ihre Hände von seinen Schultern.

„Es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Du bist eine sehr schöne Frau und hast ein freundliches Wesen. Was kann sich ein Mann mehr wünschen? Doch ich bin nicht derjenige, welcher für dich gedacht ist."

Das Mädchen blickte ihn entsetzt an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie wich langsam zurück. Sie war zu keiner Antwort fähig. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und rannte schnell davon. Faramir blieb stehen und sah ihr traurig nach.


	14. unverhofftes Wiedersehen

**Mira Wunder**: Die „Beziehung" zwischen Faramir und Manyavel ähnelt der von Aragorn und Éowyn. Auch Faramir ist in seinem Herzen nicht frei für diese Frau. Immerhin war er ehrlich zu ihr, auch wenn es weh tat.

**Loeke**: Faramir hat Alatariel sehr geliebt, auch wenn er nur ein kurzes Stück mit ihr zusammen war. Aber da er in seinem Wesen sehr „elbisch" ist, hat er am Verlust seiner Liebe ein ganzes Stück länger zu knabbern als vielleicht ein anderer Mensch.

**Ali**: Manyavel wird sicher noch ihr Glück finden. Bei uns im Süden ist es auch bitterkalt für die Jahreszeit: heute hat es 12 Grad. Brrrr!

**Leonel**: Ja, ich versuche in dieser Geschichte, Faramir möglichst buchgetreu zu beschreiben, obwohl ihm hin und wieder ein kleiner Fauxpas unterläuft. Und im nächsten Kapitel kommt dein „geliebter" Smeagol zurück. /grins/

§§§§§§

Kapitel 14: Unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Faramir und Halbarad brachen bereits im Morgengrauen auf. Da Maruvan zu Fuß losgezogen war, wollten auch sie nicht reiten. Wahrscheinlich war er in den dichten Wälder des Nordens unterwegs, und da würden Pferde nur hinderlich sein. Die beiden Männer hatten nur leichtes Gepäck, Pfeil und Bogen dabei. Der Weg führte sie zunächst zum Evendim-See hin, der in der Nähe von Fornost lag. Es war nur ein Tagesmarsch dorthin und am Abend erreichten sie das Gewässer, das fast ein kleines Binnenmeer war, so groß war es. Die Abendsonne ließ die Wellen des Sees in verschiedenen Farben funkeln und Faramir fand, dass dieser See seinen Namen „Abendrot-See" zurecht verdient hatte. Sie schlugen ihr Nachtlager am südlichen Seeufer auf. Halbarad war noch ein wenig in der Gegend herumgelaufen, um nach irgendwelchen Spuren von Maruvan zu suchen. Er zeigte sich ziemlich wortkarg. Aragorn war dagegen fast geschwätzig. Vezweifelt versuchte Faramir mit Halbarad ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch er antwortete kaum. Schließlich gab es der junge Mann seufzend auf. Er wickelte sich in seine Decke und legte sich ans verglimmende Lagerfeuer. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er jedoch unsanft von Halbarad geweckt.

„Orks!" zischte dieser nur leise.

Sofort war Faramir hellwach und tastete nach seinen Waffen.

„Wo sind sie – hast du welche gesehen?" fragte der junge Mann aufgeregt.

Halbarad deutete schweigend auf den nahen Wald. Faramir sah zwischen den Bäumen ein Lagerfeuer brennen.

„Ich habe mich vorhin mal hingeschlichen," meinte der ältere Waldläufer gelassen. „Sie haben einen Gefangenen."

„Maruvan?" fragte Faramir vorsichtig.

„Nein, irgendso eine seltsame Kreatur, schwer einzuordnen, welche Rasse das sein könnte,"murmelte Halbarad vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Wesen befreien," schlug sein jüngerer Gefährte vor.

„Das ist Zeitverschwendung und bringt uns nur in Gefahr," erwiderte der ältere Mann besonnen.

Er legte sich hin und zog seine Decke bis zum Hals hoch.

„Jetzt wirst du Wache halten, mein Freund," wies er Faramir an.

Der junge Mann blickte ihn ärgerlich an, sagte aber nichts. Kurz darauf schnarchte Halbarad. Faramir hielt es jetzt nicht länger aus: er verließ den Lagerplatz und bewegte sich vorsichtig zum nahen Wald. Dann pirschte er sich an das Orklager heran. Die Orks saßen um ein großes Lagerfeuer und waren guter Dinge. Faramir traute seinen Augen nicht, als er den Gefangenen sah, der an einem Baum gebunden war: es war Gollum!

Er jammerte laut herum in seiner typischen, zischelnden Sprechweise, aber die Orks nahmen keine Notiz von ihm.

„Garstige, böse Orksssse! Wollen uns wehtun, mein Schatzzzzz!"

Faramir rieb sich die Augen: das war doch unmöglich! Die Elben hatten den Burschen doch in den Düsterwald mitgenommen. Und jetzt befand sich Gollum hier, viele hundert Meilen weit vom Düsterwald entfernt. Was war passiert?

Plötzlich legte jemand seine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter. Fast hätte der junge Mann vor Schreck aufgeschrieen. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um: es war Halbarad, der ihn finster anstarrte. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Faramir mit ihm wieder aus dem Wald heraus.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?" herrschte Halbarad ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme wütend an.

„Das ist Gollum dort," stieß Faramir aufgeregt hervor. „Wir müssen ihn befreien. Er muß wieder in den Düsterwald gebracht werden."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, uns mit dieser Kreatur aufzuhalten," erklärte Halbarad unwirsch. „Vielleicht haben ihn die Elben sogar wieder laufen lassen. Was kümmert uns das? Du und Aragorn, ihr habt euer Bestes getan."

„Ich werde Gollum befreien und ihn nach Fornost zu Aragorn bringen," erklärte Faramir mutig. „Du kannst derweil deinen Bruder weitersuchen. Ich werde dann nachkommen."

„Wenn du Gollum nach Fornost bringst, dann brauchst du gar nicht erst wieder kommen," sagte der ältere Waldläufer zornig. „Ich werde nicht auf dich warten. Und versuche nicht, mich zu finden. Denn das wirst du nicht."

„Tut mir leid, Halbarad, aber Gollum ist wichtiger als die Suche nach deinem Bruder," sagte Faramir ruhig. „Der Bursche darf auf keinen Fall von den Orks erneut nach Mordor gebracht werden. Er trägt wahrscheinlich ein sehr wichtiges Geheimnis mit sich herum, das Sauron nicht erfahren darf."

„Mach, was du willst!" erwiderte Halbarad barsch und ließ den jungen Mann stehen.

§

Faramir sah ihm fassungslos nach. Warum stellte sich der ältere Waldläufer so stur? Er musste doch wissen, wie wichtig Gollum für Aragorn und Gandalf war. Als er zum Lagerplatz zurückkehrte, musste er feststellen, dass Halbarad bereits aufgebrochen war, und das mitten in der Nacht.

Seufzend packte jetzt auch Faramir seine Sachen zusammen: er wollte alles bei sich haben, wenn er Gollum aus den Händen der Orks befreite.

Leise pirschte er sich zum Orklager erneut vor. Die Orks schliefen jetzt alle. Sie hatten nur einen Wachposten aufgestellt. Auch Gollum verhielt sich jetzt ruhig. Faramir zog seinen Dolch und robbte fast lautlos hinter den Baum, an den die unglückselige Kreatur gefesselt war. Der junge Mann atmete tief durch: wenn er Gollum jetzt losschnitt, musste er damit rechnen, dass dieser vielleicht laut loszeterte. Er musste geschickt vorgehen.

Langsam begann er die Stricke durchzusäbeln. Faramir merkte, dass Gollum jetzt wach war und sich bewegte. Der Ork, welcher Wache hatte, sah zum Glück nicht zum Baum. Faramir presste jetzt eine Hand auf Gollums Mund.

„Ganz ruhig, ich befreie dich jetzt!" zischte er ihm ganz leise zu.

Endlich waren die Stricke durchschnitten und fielen zu Boden. Faramir zerrte jetzt Gollum zu sich in den Wald. Doch als die Kreatur ihn erkannte, begann sie erschrocken aufzukreischen.

„Neeeeeeinn, niiiiiiicht!"

Im Nu war das ganze Orklager auf den Beinen. Faramir fluchte wütend auf, packte Gollum unsanft am Arm und ergriff mit ihm zusammen die Flucht. Doch das missgestaltete Geschöpf wehrte sich und Faramir kam kaum vorwärts mit ihm. Schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Gollum mit einem Fausthieb an den Kopf zu betäuben. Er nahm ihn huckepack auf den Rücken und rannte schnell weiter. Doch die Orks waren schneller: sie umringten Faramir und seine Beute.

„Ergib' dich, Mensch!" schnarrte der Anführer, der ein extrem hässliches Aussehen hatte.

Über ein Dutzend Pfeile waren auf Faramir gerichtet. Er ließ Gollum langsam zu Boden gleiten und hob die Hände.

„Fesselt alle beide!" kommandierte der Ork-Hauptmann grimmig.

Jetzt saß Faramir in der Falle!


	15. Gandalfs Trick

**Selana**: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Tja, Faramir steckt mal wieder in der Klemme. Hoffentlich bekommt bald jemand mit, dass er von den Orks gefangengenommen wurde.

**Leonel**: Jawohl, Smeagol ist zurück. Vielleicht war Faramirs Einfall doch nicht so klug. Aber er weiß, wie wichtig es ist, den widerlichen Kerl von Mordor fernzuhalten.

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 15: Gandalfs Trick

Die Waldläufer hatten inzwischen Fornost verlassen: nun würde die Zeit des Jagens und Sammelns beginnen. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, für die Wintervorräte zu sorgen. Das Laub der Bäume verfärbte sich bereits und die Nächte waren schon empfindlich kühl. Unermüdlich jagten die Männer Wild in den Wäldern. Doch sie hatten nicht vor, den ganzen Winter hindurch Wild zu essen: sie wollten das Fleisch teilweise in Bree gegen andere Nahrungsmittel eintauschen, ebenso die wilden Beeren, die sie in den Wäldern sammelten. Sie hatten ihr Lager an einem kleinen Waldtümpel aufgeschlagen. Aragorn hoffte, dass Faramir und Halbarad bald mit Maruvan zurückkehrten. Er hatte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er an die beiden dachte.

Plötzlich meldete einer von Aragorns Männer, dass sich Elben auf Pferden näherten. Erstaunt versammelten sich die Waldläufer im Lager. Elben kamen recht selten in diese Gegend.

„Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion!" begrüßte Aragorn seinen elbischen Freund, der den anderen Elben vorausritt.

Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes sah sehr ernst drein und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Aragorn merkte sofort, dass etwas wichtiges vorgefallen sein musste.

„Gollum ist uns entkommen," erzählte Legolas bedrückt. „Wir wurden auf den Weg in die Waldstadt von Rhovanion von Orks überfallen. Es war in der Nähe von Dol Guldur, als es passierte. Die Orks waren in der Überzahl. Wir hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um sie abzuwehren. Gollum nützte dies aus und biß seine Fesseln durch. Dann kletterte er auf einen hohen Baum hinauf. Als wir die Orks vertrieben haben, kletterte einer meiner Männer den Baum hinauf, um Gollum herunterzuholen, aber er war spurlos verschwunden. Er muß vom Wipfel aus auf einen anderen Baum gesprungen sein."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" fluchte Aragorn leise und rieb sich sorgenvoll den dunklen Bart.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Legolas leise.

Aragorn legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, mellon nin. Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall. Wißt ihr, wohin Gollum geflohen sein könnte?"

„Seine Spur führt hierher in den Norden," fuhr Legolas fort. „Es wird gemunkelt, dass er ins Auenland will, um sich seinen Ring wieder zu holen."

„Wer munkelt das?" fragte Aragorn stirnerunzelnd.

„Ich bin dieser Meinung!" rief Gandalf und trat hinter den Bäumen hervor.

Er war sehr schnell gelaufen und schnaufte heftig.

„Ich komme gerade aus Bree, weil ich mich dort umgehört habe," erklärte der Zauberer besorgt. „Gollum ist am Rande der Stadt gesehen worden. Er hat Lebensmittel aus Häusern gestohlen."

„Er muß gelaufen sein wie ein Nazgûl fliegt," murmelte Aragorn. „Sicherlich hat er eine Abkürzung über das Nebelgebirge genommen, um so schnell hierherzukommen."

„Das ist anzunehmen," sagte Gandalf. „Aber wo steckt eigentlich Faramir? Ich habe gehofft, ihn hier anzutreffen?"

„Er sucht Maruvan, zusammen mit Halbarad," erklärte der Waldläufer schlicht. „Ich schätze, dass sie momentan in der Nähe des Evendim-Sees stecken."

„Das ist eine gefährliche Gegend!" rief der Zauberer entsetzt aus. „In der Emyn Uial soll es von Orks wimmeln, hat mir Radagast vorhin in Bree erzählt. Möglicherweise wurde euer Maruvan von den Orks gefangengenommen oder gar getötet."

„Verflucht!" stieß Aragorn unwillig hervor und trat mit dem Stiefel gegen einen Baumstumpf.

„Es kann auch gut sein, dass sich Gollum bereits in der Gefangenschaft der Orks befindet," fuhr Gandalf besorgt fort. „Wir müssen unbedingt verhindern, dass er erneut nach Mordor geschafft wird. Er weiß einfach zuviel."

„Was soll ich machen?" fragte Aragorn verzweifelt. „Wir müssen Vorräte für das Winterlager anlegen. Ich kann mein Volk nicht im Stich lassen. Ich habe eh schon viel zu viel Zeit mit Gollum verschwendet. Es ist schlimm, dass nun Faramirs und meine Reise umsonst war."

„Bleib du hier bei deinen Leuten. Du hast genug getan in Sachen Gollum," sagte Gandalf sanft. „Ich werde mit den Elben nach deinen Männern und Gollum suchen."

Aragorn lächelte traurig und klopfte dem Zauberer auf die Schulter. Er verließ sich nicht gerne auf andere. Aber Gandalf und Legolas waren die zuverlässigsten Freunde, die er hatte.

Besorgt sah er der Gruppe nach, die Richtung Evendim-See weiterritt. Gandalf hatte sich zu einem Elben mit aufs Pferd gesetzt.

§

Faramir und Gollum waren in eine kleine Höhle in den Emyn Uial gebracht worden, einer kleinen, schroffen Hügelkette westlich des Evendim-Sees. Die beiden Gefangenen waren streng gefesselt worden.

„Ich möchte nur wissen, was sie mit uns vorhaben," murmelte Faramir mehr zu sich selbst als zu Gollum.

Doch dieser hörte die Worte des jungen Menschen.

„Schreckliche Orkssse werden uns töten, ja töten, mein Schatzzzz," jammerte er vor sich hin.

Die Orks hatten beschlossen, auf ihren obersten Hauptmann, Karak, zu warten. Dieser sollte entscheiden, was mit den Gefangenen geschah. Sie hatten mehrere große Lagerfeuer angezündet, und feierten Verbrüderung mit einigen schrecklichen Steintrollen, die in dieser Gegend hausten.

Faramir konntet das laute, hohle Gelächter der riesigen Wesen bis in die Höhle hören. Er hatte noch nie einen Troll aus der Nähe gesehen.

Inzwischen bereute er, nicht auf Halbarad gehört zu haben. Der ältere Waldläufer hatte bestimmt geahnt, dass es so kommen würde, wenn sie Gollum befreiten. Und jetzt war ihm der Tod gewiß.

Gollum hörte nicht auf zu jammern.

„Wir wollen nicht ssssssterben, nein, nicht. Wir gehen mit Orkssssen nach Mordor zurück, wenn es sein musssss, aber nicht sterben, nur nicht ssssssterben."

„Sei endlich still!" herrschte Faramir ihn genervt an. „Die Orks werden dir die Zunge abschneiden, wenn du so weiterlärmst."

„Garssstiger Mensch wird vor unssss sterben, ja, mein Schatzzzz," frohlockte das Geschöpf böse grinsend.

„Wenigstens muß ich dich dann nicht mehr sehen und hören," bemerkte Faramir sarkastisch.

Vor der Höhle war es plötzlich still geworden. Die beiden Gefangenen hielten inne und lauschten besorgt. Eine dunkle, kratzige Stimme erteilte Befehle, dann kamen zwei Orks in die Höhle und packten Gollum. Er begann sofort aufzukreischen.

„Nein, nicht, tut unsssss nichtssss! Nette Orkssse, gute Orkssssse! Wir sind euer Freund."

Die Orkse lachten nur böse auf und zerrten die missgestaltete Kreatur aus der Höhle. Faramir saß zum Zerreißen gespannt da. Er wartete darauf, dass man auch ihn holte. So wie es aussah, war dieser Ober-Hauptmann angekommen und er entschied gerade, was mit den Gefangenen geschehen sollte. Faramir hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod: er würde dann dort hingehen, wo Alatariel schon auf ihn wartete.

§

Halbarad hatte inzwischen ein Dorf in der Nähe des Evendim-Sees erreicht: es hieß Maare. Dort hausten einige Menschen mit ihren Familien. Sie waren sehr arm und lebten vom Fischfang. Der Waldläufer atmete auf : in dem Dorf gab es eine Schänke. Eine heruntergekommene Spelunke, aber dort würde er Kaninchenfelle gegen eine warme Mahlzeit und eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit tauschen. Hauptsache endlich wieder mal ein Dach über den Kopf! Er trat in das finstere Loch ein und sah sich angeekelt um: es roch nach altem Fett, verbrannten Essen und Unrat. Doch dann blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen: in einer Ecke saß Maruvan. Er war völlig betrunken und gröhlte gerade nach mehr Bier. Wütend ging Halbarad auf seinen Bruder zu. Er riß ihn an der Jacke hoch.

„Dummer Tölpel, was machst du hier?"

„Brüderchen, wie schön dich sssu sehen," lallte Maruvan mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Komm wir stoßen auf uns an!"

„Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?" herrschte Halbarad ihn an. „Du versäufst hier gerade deine letzten Habseligkeiten!"

„Ist alles Freibier," sagte sein Bruder fröhlich. „Ich habe einen Mann von hier das Leben gerettet, als er von Orks angegriffen wurde. Er ist der Besitzer dieser wundervollen Wirtschaft."

Halbarad fluchte vor sich hin und zerrte Maruvan zum Schankraum hinaus. Hinter den Häusern floß ein kleiner Bach. Das kam wie gerufen. Er stieß den Betrunkenen auf das Gewässer zu und drückte schließlich seinen Kopf ein paar Mal unter Wasser. Maruvan brüllte und wehrte sich, aber nach dem dritten Untertauchen war er einigermaßen klar im Kopf.

„Warum bist du überhaupt abgehauen, Törichter?" rief Halbarad wütend. „Du hast uns alle in Gefahr gebracht. Du weißt, dass wir jetzt Vorräte für das Winterlager sammeln. Faramir wollte dich unbedingt suchen, aber dann hatte er plötzlich etwas besseres zu tun: diesen Gollum einfangen."

Maruvan saß auf dem Boden wie ein begossener Hund. Schuldbewußt blickte er seinen Bruder an.

„Ich habe mich wie ein Kind genommen," murmelte er schuldbewußt. „Nur weil ich Faramir nicht leiden kann. Ich war eifersüchtig, weil Aragorn so große Stücke auf ihn hält. Faramir hat gut daran getan, Gollum wieder zu fangen. Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, wie wichtig diese Kreatur ist. Du hättest Faramir unterstützen müssen, statt mich Esel zu suchen."

„Wir sind Brüder, Maruvan," betonte Halbarad ernst. „Laß uns nach Fornost zurückkehren. Vielleicht sind unsere Gefährten noch dort."

Der andere Mann nickte und erhob sich schwerfällig.

§

Gandalf und die Elben hatten recht schnell die Spuren der Orks gefunden. In der Nähe des Sees fanden sie Faramirs Bündel mit seinen persönlichen Dingen. Einer der Elben, der als Späher vorausgeritten war, vermeldete, dass sich in den Emyn Uial ein großes Orklager befand.

„Es ist gut möglich, dass nicht nur Faramir dort gefangen ist, sondern auch Halbarad und vielleicht sogar Gollum," hoffte der Zauberer.

Als es dunkel war, pirschten sich Gandalf und Legolas vorsichtig an das Lager der Orks heran.

„Trolle!" zischte der Elb dem Zauberer zu und deutete auf die riesigen grauen Kreaturen, die sich unter die Orks gemischt hatten.

Erschrocken bemerkten die beiden Freunde, dass die Orks jetzt unter großem Gejohle einen menschlichen Gefangenen aus der nahen Höhle zerrten: es war Faramir!

Einige Orks hatten bereits einen Strick über einen breiten Baumast geworfen. Faramir sollte also aufgehängt werden. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer, denn die Freunde waren nur zweit, und im Lager waren etwa hundert Orks und fünf Steintrolle.

„Ich weiß, dass die dunklen Kerle ziemlich abergläubisch sind," murmelte Gandalf vor sich hin. „Da muß ich wohl einen Zaubertrick anwenden."

„Dann mach schnell, bevor sie Faramir töten!" rief Legolas mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Gandalf packte jetzt seinen Stab, holte tief Luft und erhob sich. Donnergrollen war plötzlich zu hören.

Die Orks im Lager wurden bereits unruhig, denn sie hassten Gewitter. Ihr Hauptmann bellte wütende Befehle und Faramir wurde zu dem rasch errichteten Galgen gebracht. Entsetzt starrte der junge Mann zu dem Strick empor. Ehe er sich versah, lag er auch schon um seinen Hals.

„Ihr Unholde!" donnerte plötzlich ein Chor von grausamen Stimmen, die von überall herzukommen schienen. „Haltet ein mit euerem frevelhaften Tun, sonst werden die Geister dieser Berge euch persönlich vernichten!"

Die Orks und die Trolle kreischten und brüllten wild durcheinander, dann ergriffen sie kopflos die Flucht. Der Hauptmann allen voran.

Gandalf und Legolas mussten unwillkürlich auflachen. Dann sprangen sie rasch aus dem Gebüsch und befreiten den armen Faramir, der zitternd unter dem Baum stand. Erleichtert fiel er Gandalf in die Arme.


	16. Der Traum

**Tanja**: Ich musste selbst schmunzeln, als ich diese Szene schrieb, wo die Orks halsüberkopf davonrannten.

**Ali**: Faramir wird noch gebraucht! Deswegen durften ihn die Orks nicht aufhängen. ;-) Bei euch in Kiel oben ist es sicher jetzt auch heiß. Bei uns hat es heute 33 Grad. Puh!

**Leonel**: Wie gut, dass Gandalf persönlich Faramir mitsuchte. Maruvan ist halt ein Mensch mit Schwächen. Und Gollum? Das wird im nächsten Kapitel geklärt...

**Pemaroth**: Maruvan fällt etwas aus der Rolle. Natürlich ist der größte Teil der Waldläufer pflichtbewußt und loyal. Aber es sind auch nur Menschen, und besonders Maruvan, der mit der Situation einfach nicht klarkommt. Faramir und Aragorn haben in meiner Story auch so kleine Schwächen. Mir gefällt es, wenn die Charaktere menschlich sind und nicht perfekt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 16: Der Traum

Faramir berichtete den beiden Freunden, dass Gollum bereits vor Stunden von den Orks abtransportiert worden war. Der Zauberer schloß entsetzt die Augen, als er das hörte.

„Das ist jetzt die Sache von mir und meinen Kriegern," sagte Legolas ernst. „Wir werden den Orks Gollum wieder abjagen. Ihr aber geht zu Aragorn zurück, der sich bestimmt große Sorgen macht."

Am Evendim-See trennten sich die Wege von Gandalf, Faramir und den Elben. Der Zauberer und der junge Mann wollten zu Fuß ins Lager der Waldläufer zurückgehen, während die Elben auf ihren Pferden den Orks mit Gollum nahjagen wollten. Sie verabschiedeten sich freundschaftlich.

Gandalf war sehr still während ihrer Wanderung. Faramir spürte, dass sich der alte Zauberer große Sorgen machte.

„Gandalf, du bist so schweigsam. Was ist los?"

Der alte Mann rieb sich sorgenvoll über den Bart.

„Auf Mittelerde kommen düstere Zeiten zu. Saurons schwarze Diener haben Minas Morgul verlassen. Die Ringgeister werden bald schon in dieser Gegend sein."

Faramir schluckte, als er das hörte. Er hatte schon viele düstere Sagen von den grausamen Nazgûl gehört. Doch gesehen hatte er noch nie einen von ihnen.

„Wie sehen diese Geister aus?" fragte er mit Grabesstimme.

„Du wirst sie erkennen, wenn du sie siehst," erwiderte Gandalf mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Es sind nun Ereignisse ins Rollen gekommen, die niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Wir müssen bald handeln."

Faramir wusste nicht, was der Zauberer damit meinte. Sein alter Freund sprach oft in Rätseln.

In der folgenden Nacht hatte er zum ersten Mal einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum, der in den nächsten Nächten sehr oft wiederkehren sollte. Als der junge Mann aufwachte, war er sehr verwirrt. Er sprach mit Gandalf über seinen Traum.

„Ich sah den Osten ganz im Dunkeln und im Westen schien ein helles Licht. Eine Stimme sprach:

_**Das Geborstene Schwert sollt ihr suchen, **_

_**Nach Imladris ward es gebracht, **_

_**Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden, **_

_**stärker als Morgul-Macht. **_

_**Ein Zeichen soll euch künden, **_

_**Das Ende steht bevor, **_

_**Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen, **_

_**Und der Halbling tritt hervor."**_

Gandalf erschrak, als er Faramirs Worte hörte. Denn genau diese Ereignisse begannen nun allmählich ihren Verlauf zu nehmen.

„Ich war mit Aragorn in Bruchtal", sagte Faramir leise. „Aber dieses geborstene Schwert habe ich dort nicht gesehen. Es hat mir aber auch niemand davon erzählt."

Der Zauberer strich sorgenvoll über seinen grauen Bart.

„Es handelt sich um Narsil, die Klinge mit der Isildur Sauron den Ring vom Finger schlug. In Bruchtal werden die Bruchstücke dieses Schwertes seit 3000 Jahren aufbewahrt."

„Aber was hat es mit diesem Ratschlag auf sich und die Zeichen, die uns das Ende verkünden sollen?" bohrte Faramir aufgeregt weiter.

„Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, darüber zu reden", erwiderte Gandalf ernst.

Mehr war aus dem alten Zauberer nicht herauszubringen. Die beiden Freunde setzten ihren Weg fort.

Zwei Tage später hatten sie das Lager der Waldläufer erreicht. Faramir war erstaunt, als er dort Halbarad und Maruvan wiedertraf. Die beiden Brüder wirkten recht zerknirscht.

„Verzeihst du mir noch einmal, Faramir?" fragte Maruvan reumütig.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir jetzt wieder alle gesund zusammen sind," erwiderte Faramir ernst und reichte ihm die Hand.

Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals mit Maruvan nach den ganzen Vorfällen Freundschaft schließen konnte.

Derweil unterhielt sich Gandalf mit Aragorn unter vier Augen. Es war ein sehr ernstes Gespräch. Der Zauberer erwähnte auch dabei Faramirs Traum.

„Ich muß dringend weg, um Saruman, den Oberen unseres Ordens aufzusuchen. Ich muß Gewissheit über etwas Bestimmtes haben. Wir treffen uns dann am 29. September in Bree. Dort werden dann auch vier Hobbits sein, die auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal sind. Falls ich nicht zu dem Treffen erscheinen kann, führe du diese Vier nach Bruchtal. In Elronds Haus wird es eine wichtige Beratung geben. Ich habe ihm bereits Bescheid gegeben."

Aragorn hob verständnislos die Hände.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Du verlangst von mir, dass ich meine Männer in Stich lassen soll? Ich muß mit ihnen Vorräte für das Winterlager anlegen. Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich dabei bin. Halbarad würde nicht verstehen, wenn ich jetzt weggehe. Ich..."

„Du wirst nicht mehr zurückkehren," sagte Gandalf bedrückt. „Deine Zeit als Waldläufer ist vorüber. Sauron und seine Diener haben sich erhoben. Du wirst eine wichtige Aufgabe vollbringen, denn einer der vier Hobbits ist der Ringträger."

„Du sprichst von dem Einen Ring?" fragte Aragorn erstaunt. „Er befindet sich in den Händen eines Hobbits: ist das weise?"

„Ja, es ist weise," erwiderte der Zauberer. „Die Hobbits sind friedliche Wesen, ganz anders als die Menschen, die nach Macht streben. Dort ist der Ring momentan am sichersten."

Aragorn raufte sich seufzend das Haar.

„Ich werde Halbarad zum neuen Anführer machen. Er wird die Männer sicher über den Winter bringen. Vielleicht bin ich ja dannach auch wieder zurück, wer weiß!"

Gandalf schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter.

§

Am nächsten Morgen verließ der Zauberer das Waldläuferlager. Sein Weg führte ihn nach Bree, wo sein Pferd stand. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich seine Reise nach Isengard hinter sich bringen.

Währenddessen gingen die Waldläufer unermüdlich weiter auf die Jagd. Der September würde bald herum sein. Manchmal gab es hier oben im Norden bereits im Oktober den ersten Schnee.

Doch Aragorn war nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache. Er war zwar der fleißigste von allen Jägern, hielt sich aber abends von den gemeinsamen Zusammenkünften am Lagerfeuer fern. Oft saß er auf einer felsigen Anhöhe in der Nähe des Lagers und starrte zu den Sternen empor. Faramir merkte das seltsame Verhaltens seines Freundes recht bald. Eines Abends gesellte er sich zu Aragorn auf die felsige Anhöhe. Der ältere Waldläufer wusste, warum der jüngere Man zu ihm kam.

„Ich werde euch bald für immer verlassen, Faramir," sagte Aragorn bedächtig und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Pfeife.

Faramir traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Aragorn," sagte er bestürzt. „Wir brauchen dich hier. War das etwa Gandalfs Einfall?"

„Es ist meine Bestimmung," sagte der Waldläufer bedächtig. „Ich muss einen bestimmten Weg gehen und eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Halbarad und Maruvan sind jetzt deine Freunde. Ich bin froh, dass ich euch ohne Sorgen verlassen kann."

Faramir traten die Tränen in die Augen, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

„Ohne dich will ich hier auch nicht bleiben. Bitte nimm' mich mit!"

Er erwartete jetzt eine Abfuhr von Aragorn, doch dieser sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn du mitgehst. Auf dich kann ich mich blind verlassen. Du warst mir ein treuer Gefährte auf dem Weg zu den Totensümpfen und du wirst es auch jetzt sein. Außerdem hattest du diesen unheilschwangeren Traum, der vielleicht in Bruchtal gedeutet werden kann."

Faramir fiel ihm freudig um den Hals.

§

Eine Woche später verkündete Aragorn seinen Abschied im Lager. Die Waldläufer machten lange Gesichter, als sie das hörten. Doch alle wussten, dass Aragorn Isildurs Erbe war, der Letzte seines Geschlechts. Halbarad war sehr stolz, als er zum neuen Anführer der Dunedain ernannt wurde.

Faramir hatte in der vergangenen Nacht erneut diesen Traum gehabt. Schweißgebadet war er erwacht und dannach hatte er nicht mehr schlafen können. Er ahnte nicht, dass sein Bruder Boromir in Gondor dasselbe geträumt hatte und sich bereits auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal befand.

Schweigend machten sich die beiden Freunde auf den Weg nach Bree. Bereits unterwegs begegneten ihnen viele düstere Gestalten. Menschen aus dem hohen Norden, die Unruhe in Eriador stifteten. Aragorn setzte die Kapuze seines Umhanges auf und zog sie tief ins Gesicht. Er riet Faramir, das Gleiche zu tun.

„Wir gehen düsteren Zeiten entgegen", sagte er leise zu dem jungen Gondorianer. „Ab jetzt nenne mich wieder ‚Streicher' und ich werde ‚Faron' zu dir sagen."

Faramir presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte.

Nach einem längeren Fußmarsch erreichten sie Bree.

„Heute ist der 29. September", erklärte Aragorn mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Gandalf erwartet uns im ‚Tänzelnden Pony'. Aber ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich fürchte, er wird nicht da sein."

„Und was machen wir dann?" fragte Faramir neugierig.

„Gandalf wollte dort jemanden treffen", fuhr der Waldläufer fort. „Wahrscheinlich werden wir jetzt diese Sache übernehmen müssen."

Der jüngere Mann kapierte immer noch nicht, worauf Aragorn hinauswollte. Aber er würde es sicher bald merken.

Als sie Bree betraten, war alles anders als sonst. Sie waren zwar von Malte Stechdorn sofort zum Tor hereingelassen worden, aber in der Stadt selbst herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung. Statt Hobbits sah man jetzt viele Menschen in abgerissener Kleidung auf den Straßen herumeilen. Sie machten einen düsteren und kriegerischen Eindruck.

„Das sind alles Lumpen und Strolche!" zischte Aragorn leise vor sich hin. „Das gab es hier früher nicht!"

Sie steuerten auf das Gasthaus „Zum Tänzelnden Pony" zu und betraten es.

Die altbekannte Mischung aus Wohlgerüchen und Gestank drang auf die beiden Gefährten ein. Wie immer, war die Schankstube zum Bersten voll. Hobbits waren jedoch kaum zu sehen. Butterblume freute sich, als er Aragorn und Faramir wiedersah.

„Seid nur still und nennt uns beide nicht bei unseren richtigen Namen!" herrschte Aragorn den geschwätzigen Wirt an.

Butterblume zuckte zusammen, als er so barsch angeredet wurde.

„Wie Ihr wollt!" brummte er nur zur Antwort und fuhr fort, einen Zinnkrug zu polieren.

Aragorn zog Faramir zu einem der hinteren Tische. Dort setzten sich die Beiden nieder. Der junge Mann bemerkte, dass der Waldläufer keine Anstalten machte, seine Kapuze abzunehmen. Also behielt er seine auch auf. Plötzlich stubste Aragorn den Gondorianer an: vier Hobbits hatten das „Tänzelnde Pony" betreten. Zwei davon kannte Faramir: es waren die Verwandten von Eduard Hornbläser, die an dessen Geburtstagsfeier kennengelernt hatte. Der Waldläufer zündete sich eine Pfeife an und beobachtete die Hobbits. Die beiden hellhaarigen Hobbits schienen guter Dinge zu sein, wie damals auf der Feier. Sie bestellten sich viel Bier und wurden bald geschwätzig. Plötzlich stellte sich der jüngste von ihnen auf den Tisch und begann zu singen. Der Name „Beutlin" fiel. Aragorn hielt inne: was er da sah und hörte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Dann stieg ein anderer junger Hobbit mit dunklen Locken auf den Tisch und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Doch plötzlich rutschte er aus, fiel vom Tisch und löste sich in Luft auf. Im Nu herrschte in der Schänke ein wahrer Aufruhr. Der junge Hobbit wurde zwar schnell wieder sichtbar, doch nun drängten plötzlich einige dieser abgerissenen Menschen aus dem Norden auf ihn zu. Aragorn gab Faramir einen Wink und sie stellten sich schützend vor die Hobbits. Butterblume lotste derweil die vier Kleinen ins Hinterzimmer.

Einer der Menschen, welche die Hobbits bedroht hatten, hieß Lutz Farning. Er war vor kurzem nach Bree zurückgekehrt. Ein stadtbekannter, notorischer Unruhestifter. Verächtlich blickte er die beiden Waldläufer an, die vor der Hintertürzimmer standen.

„Was mischt ihr Waldläufer-Pack euch in unsere Angelegenheiten hier in Bree ein?" fragte Farning verächtlich.

Faramir verspürte gute Lust, dem Unhold eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch er beherrschte sich. Und er ahnte, dass es Aragorn genauso ging.

„Verschwindet hier!" sagte der ältere Waldläufer ruhig. „Ihr habt genug für heute abend getrunken. Zahlt bei Butterblume und geht Euerer Wege!"

Rasch setzten sich einige der Männer in Bewegung, und gingen zu Butterblume. Nach und nach zahlten sie alle ihre Zeche und verließen dann das Gasthaus. Lutz Farning war der Letzte, der sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Wir sprechen uns noch!" sagte er haßerfüllt zu Faramir und Aragorn.


	17. Unterwegs mit Hobbits

**Pemaroth **: Faramir wird im nächsten Kapitel zusammen mit Aragorn und den Hobbits unterwegs sein. Und er wird auch auf seinen Bruder treffen.

**Ali **: Meine Story wird noch sehr viel Kapitel haben. /grins/ Und ich versuche auch weiterhin, regelmäßig Updates zu bringen, damit deine Ferien versüßt werden.

**Leonel **: Faramir wird bald Boromir treffen. Laß dich überraschen!

§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 17: Unterwegs mit Hobbits

Aragorn winkte nur verächtlich ab, als Farning das Gasthaus verlassen hatte. Faramir jedoch runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, dieser Mann ist nicht zu unterschätzen", gab der rothaarige Gondorianer zu Bedenken. „Wir sollten uns besser vorsehen."

„Ich kenne diesen Lutz Farning seit über 20 Jahren!"sagte Aragorn erzürnt. „Er ist es nicht wert, dass man sich Gedanken über ihn macht. Er hat nur eine verdammt große Klappe, weiter nichts! Komm, mein Freund, wir haben jetzt andere Sorgen!"

Der ältere Waldläufer lotste Faramir zum Hinterzimmer, wo die Hobbits sich versteckt hielten. Als die beiden Männer das Zimmer betraten, unterbrachen die vier Halblinge ihr aufgeregtes Gespräch und starrten die Waldläufer mißtrauisch an.

„Ihr müsst Euch verstecken", sagte Aragorn zu Frodo. „Die Ringgeister wissen jetzt, wo sich der Ring befindet. Sie werden bald hier sein."

Die Hobbits schienen diese Ringgeister zu kennen. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten, während Faramir fragend Aragorn anblickte. Woher wusste der ältere Waldläufer von diesen Ringgeistern?

„Was sollen wir tun, Herr Streicher?" fragte Frodo, der am vernünftigsten von den vieren erschien.

„Ich traue diesem langen Elend und seinem Kumpan nicht", murmelte der beleibte Hobbit, der hinter Frodo stand.

„Ihr habt keine Wahl", erklärte Aragorn und warf einen finsteren Blick auf den dicken Halbling. „Wir müssen diese Stadt schnellstens verlassen."

Faramir hielt das für keine gute Idee, aber er wusste auch keinen anderen Rat. Zusammen mit den Hobbits verließen sie das Gasthaus. Sie eilten, so schnell sie konnten, durch die regennassen Straßen. Plötzlich ging eine Haustür auf und Eduard Hornbläser, der bereits seinen Schlafrock trug, kam heraus. Er winkte der kleinen Gruppe zu.

„Wollt ihr nicht ein wenig hereinkommen auf ein Pläuschchen?" fragte er gutmütig.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für Unterhaltungen", brummelte Aragorn vor sich hin.

Doch Faramir packte ihn am Ärmel.

„Warum nicht? In diesem Haus sind wir vielleicht sicherer vor den Ringgeistern als unterwegs auf freiem Feld."

„Du hast recht", meinte Aragorn und klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter. „Also, dann mal hinein in die gute Stube!"

Nachdem Eduard seine Gäste noch mit einem kurzen Schlummertrunk bewirtet hatte, legten sich die Hobbits am Kamin zum Schlafen nieder. Aragorn und Faramir standen am Fenster und beobachteten durch die Butzenscheiben die Ringgeister, welche auf ihren schwarzen Rössern in die Stadt hineinpreschten und auf das „Tänzelnde Pony" zuhielten. Sie stürmten in das Gasthaus hinein und kamen erst nach einiger Zeit wieder hinaus. Dann ritten sie unverrichteter Dinge davon. Faramir atmete auf, als er das sah.

„Es sind schreckliche Wesen", murmelte er leise.

Aragorn lächelte grimmig.

„In der Tat, das sind sie!"

Er begann Faramir und den Hobbits, die von der Unruhe draußen auf der Straße wieder erwacht waren, von den Nazgûls und ihrem Fürst, dem Hexenkönig von Angmar, zu erzählen. Die Hobbits waren entsetzt, als sie die Geschichte hörten. Auf ihrer Reise waren ihnen die Ringgeister schon öfters begegnet, aber jedes Mal waren sie ihnen durch großes Glück entkommen.

„Wir werden Euch sicher nach Bruchtal bringen, Herr Beutlin", bot Aragorn an.

Frodo lächelte und reichte dem Waldläufer die Hand, während Sam weiter mißtrauisch blieb. Die beiden jüngeren Hobbits wussten auch nicht, was sie von den beiden Männern halten sollten. Aber sie wussten, dass es Freunde von Eduard Hornbläser waren und so redeten sie auf Sam eindringlich ein, er solle den beiden Waldläufern doch eine Chance geben.

§

Am nächsten Morgen, in aller Frühe brach die kleine Gruppe auf. Der Abschied von Eduard Hornbläser fiel recht kurz aus, denn Aragorn hatte es furchtbar eilig. Unbarmherzig trieb er die Hobbits voran. Faramir wurde als Kundschafter voraus geschickt: er sollte Ausschau nach den Ringgeistern halten. Doch glücklicherweise ließen diese sich nicht blicken.

„Wir werden die Oststraße verlassen und durch die Wildnis weiter nördlich marschieren", schlug Aragorn vor. „Das ist sicherer."

„Dort oben ist das Gebiet aber ziemlich sumpfig", meinte Faramir besorgt. „Das ist nicht ganz ungefährlich."

„Auf der Oststraße ist es entschieden gefährlicher", erwiderte der ältere Waldläufer ungehalten. „Die Ringgeister werden uns hier bald finden."

Faramir nickte schließlich und winkte die Hobbits heran. Die Halblinge begannen zu jammern und zu stöhnen, als sie das Sumpfgebiet erreichten, denn die sogenannten „Mückenwassermoore" machten ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Auch Faramir fluchte vor sich hin, denn die Stechmücken schienen sich ausgerechnet ihn als Hauptopfer erwählt zu haben. Aragorn wurde von den Mücken auch nicht in Ruhe gelassen, aber ertrug die Plage schweigend.

Es dauerte einige Tage, dann erreichten sie die Ausläufer des Wettergebirges. Vor ihnen erhob sich der höchste Gipfel, auf dem die Ruine von Amon Sûl stand.

„Wir werden dort oben unser Nachtlager aufschlagen", erklärte Aragorn ernst. „Falls Ringgeister in der Nähe sind, werden wir sie schnell sichten."

Während es sich die Hobbits oben bei der Ruine bequem machten und in ihren Vorratsbeuteln herumkramten, winkte Aragorn Faramir zu sich.

„Wir beiden werden jetzt wieder hinabsteigen und nach den Ringgeistern Ausschau halten. Und ich will zusehen, ob ich nicht irgendwo unterwegs ein festes Reh erlegen kann."

Der junge Gondorianer seufzte leise: er war hundemüde von der Wanderung und von den vielen Erkundungsgängen. Er stolperte durch das hohe Gras und konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Schließlich setzte er sich nieder, um sich nur einen Augenblick auszuruhen. Und prompt schlief er ein. Ein lautes Geschrei und Gekreische ließ ihn schließlich hochfahren:

Oben auf dem Amon Sûl schien ein Kampf stattzufinden. Faramir sah verschiedene Feuer dort oben. Er riß sein Schwert aus dem Gürtel und eilte hinauf. Dort oben kämpfte Aragorn alleine gegen die Ringgeister. Er warf mit Fackeln nach ihnen. Faramir hob eine Fackel, die fehlgegangen war, vom Boden auf und es gelang ihm, damit einen Nazgûl in Brand zu setzen. Endlich verschwanden die unheimlichen Wesen.

„Verdammt, wo warst du?" fuhr Aragorn den jüngeren Mann unwirsch an.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen", gab Faramir zerknirscht zu.

Der ältere Waldläufer fluchte leise und kümmerte sich um Frodo, der verwundet am Boden lag.

„Wir müssen schnell weg hier", sagte er rasch und den Hobbit auf seine Arme.

In Windeseile lief die Gruppe vom Berggipfel hinab Richtung Osten. Aragorn kam bald außer Atem mit der schweren Last in seinen Armen und schließlich nahm Faramir ihm Frodo ab.

„Er wird immer schwächer!" presste der Gondorianer entsetzt hervor.

„Wir brauchen Athelas", sagte Aragorn schließlich und ließ die Gruppe anhalten.

Sie lagerten bei einer Gruppe versteinerter Trolle. Aragorn, Faramir und Sam schwärmten in den Wald aus, um Athelas zu pflücken. Als Faramir zu der Lagerstelle zurückkam, befand sich plötzlich die Elbin Arwen Undómiel bei Aragorn. Sie hatte ein großes, schönes Pferd bei sich. Sie diskutierte heftig mit dem Waldläufer. Faramir beschloß sich besser herauszuhalten und er stellte sich neben die Hobbits. Schließlich gab Aragorn nach, und Arwen ritt mit Frodo in den Armen davon. Sam jammerte und schimpfte, doch es half nichts.

„Das ist die beste Lösung", sagte Aragorn streng. „Arwen hat Recht: wenn sie es nicht mit Frodo nach Bruchtal schafft, dann niemand. So, und jetzt kommt, wir müssen auch nach Bruchtal."

Sie gingen weiter durch das Waldgebiet, das südöstlich des Wettergebirges lag. Faramir war unendlich zerknirscht und gab sich im Stillen die Schuld an Frodos Verwundung. Aragorn merkte bald, dass Faramir ungewöhnlich still war.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer, mein junger Freund: mir ist das Gleiche passiert", raunte er ihm zu. „Glücklicherweise bin ich etwas früher aufgewacht als du."

Faramir lächelte erleichtert, als er das hörte. Auch Aragorn war also nur ein Mensch.

§

Sie erreichten Bruchtal nach vielen Tagen Gewaltmarsch. Faramir kannte ja schon das bezaubernde Elbenreich von Fürst Elrond und der Anblick des lieblichen Tales faszinierte ihn jetzt nicht mehr so wie beim ersten Mal, als er es erblickt hatte, obwohl ihn natürlich der Zauber und die Schönheit des Tales berührte. Die Hobbits jedoch waren außer sich vor Entzücken und taten dies in lauten Rufen kund. Sie durchschritten das Tor, das schützend vor Elronds prächtigem Anwesen lag.

„Hoffentlich hat Frodo es geschafft", seufzte Faramir leise.

Aragorn presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Er dachte an Arwen. War sie schnell genug gewesen, um vor den Ringgeistern zu flüchten? Die Frage erübrigte sich, als die Elbenfrau dem Waldläufer glücklich lächelnd entgegengeeilt kam. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn. Aragorn erwiderte den Kuss kurz.

„Wie geht es Frodo?"fragte er besorgt.

„Er befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung und Gandalf ist auch hier", erzählte Arwen gutgelaunt.

Sie schmiegte sich an Aragorn und zog ihn mit sich fort. Faramir und die Hobbits sahen sich grinsend an.

„Ja ja, die Liebe!" spottete Merry und die anderen lachten. Nur der junge Gondorianer lachte nicht mit. Er schmunzelte vor sich hin.

„Was für eine Überraschung!" rief plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme. „Gleich drei Hobbits sehe ich hier in Bruchtal, und habe doch nur Samweis Gamdschie erwartet!"

„Gandalf, wie schön, dich wiederzusehen", meinte Faramir erfreut.

Der alte Zauberer klopfte dem rothaarigen Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schultern.

„Aragorn hat gut daran getan, dich mitzunehmen, mein junger Freund!"

Dann wandte er sich an die Hobbits.

„Ich weiß allerdings nicht, welchen Narren Frodo an euch jungen Halblingen gefressen hat! Nun ja, wie auch immer: hier ist die Reise jedenfalls zuende für euch."

Er führte die drei Hobbits und Faramir in das Haus hinein. Sie durften Frodo, der immer noch im Bett lag, kurz besuchen.

„Er wirkt sehr blaß", sagte Faramir leise zu Gandalf. „So wie es aussieht, ist er noch nicht ganz gesund."

Dieser zog den Gondorianer kurz beiseite.

„Vielleicht wird er auch nie wieder ganz gesund", meinte der Zauberer besorgt. „Die Morgulklinge ist vergiftet gewesen. Frodo wird noch eine Zeitlang darunter leiden müssen."

§

Zwei Tage vergingen und Faramir bemerkte, wie immer mehr Leute in Bruchtal eintrafen: Menschen aus dem hohen Norden, Zwerge und andere Elben. Eines Tages sprengte dann ein rotblonder Mann aus Gondor durch das Tor. Faramir blieb das Herz fast stehen, als er ihn erblickte: es war niemand anders als sein Bruder Boromir!

Boromir hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, denn Faramir trug ein elbisches Gewand und hatte sich hinter den Büschen im Hof verborgen. Der junge Gondorianer stieg selbstsicher von seinem prächtigen, braunen Wallach ab. Er trug einen wertvollen, pelzbesetzten Mantel, das Schild am Rücken und am Gürtel baumelte das berühmte Horn von Gondor. Faramir dachte an die bittere Zeit in Gondor, an der Boromir nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen war. Doch er hielt es nun nicht länger hinter den Büschen aus und trat hervor.

„Boromir!"

Der rotblonde Mann hielt inne und drehte sich um.

„Ist es möglich?" fragte er verblüfft.

Dann lief er rasch auf Faramir zu und umarmte ihn. Faramir erwiderte die Umarmung zögernd. Er freute sich trotz allem seinen Bruder wiederzusehen. Boromir fuhr ihm lachend durch die roten Locken.

„Du bist ziemlich dürr geworden, Brüderchen! Und die elbische Kleidung sieht höchst seltsam an dir aus."

Faramir sah grinsend an sich herunter. Diese feine elbische Kleidung wollte tatsächlich nicht zu einem bärtigen Waldläufer wie ihn passen.

„Warum bist du hierhergekommen?" fragte Faramir neugierig.

„Wegen Elronds Rat und einen Traum, den ich hatte", erzählte Boromir.

Erstaunt stellten die Brüder fest, dass sie beide denselben Traum geträumt hatten.

„Ich bin trotzdem erstaunt, dass Vater dich aus Gondor fortgelassen hat", meinte Faramir stirnerunzelnd.

Boromir lächelte seinen Bruder verzerrt an: Denethor hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt, den Ring nach Gondor zu bringen. Vielleicht war es besser, Faramir davon nichts zu erzählen, jedenfalls vorerst nichts.

Tbc...

§§§§§§§

**Liebe Leser!**

**Eigentlich wollte ich heute ein neues Kapitel hochladen, aber leider habe ich für dieses Kapitel hier noch kein Review bekommen. Deswegen weiß ich nicht, ob überhaupt noch Interesse an einer Fortsetzung der Geschichte besteht. Bitte, bitte gebt mir doch per Review Bescheid, ob ich überhaupt noch weiterschreiben soll. Ich hatte eigentlich noch viel vor in dieser Geschichte. Faramir sollte der zehnte Gefährte der Ringgemeinschaft sein. Die bekannte Geschichte sollte auch deswegen ganz anders verlaufen... Neugierg geworden?**

**Euere etwas traurige Celebne**


	18. Die 10 Gefährten

Hallo Leute! Ich muß erst mal sagen, dass ich völlig von den Socken bin von den vielen Reviews. Ich möchte euch hiermit herzlich danken. Diese Aufforderung von mir war wirklich nicht böse gemeint, aber ihr müsst euch mal in meine Lage versetzen. Man fühlt sich als Autorin wirklich wie in einem Vakuum, wie es Ran so treffend ausgedrückt hat, wenn überhaupt keine Rückmeldung kommt. Man möchte doch wissen, ob die Geschichte ankommt. Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ich auch in Zukunft von euch Feedbacks bekomme. Ein paar kurze Sätzchen würden mir schon genügen. Danke!

§§§§§

**Ann**: Nee, Tag und Nacht sitze ich nicht am Schreiben. Wenn ich eine Geschichte veröffentliche, dann habe ich sie eigentlich immer so gut wie fertiggeschrieben.

**Khamul**: Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich näher auf Boromirs Verhalten eingehen.

**Tanja**: Hilfe, bitte keinen Balrog mit Glorfindel/grins/ Ich poste ja schon weiter...

**Ran**: Das ist ein sehr schönes erstes Review. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich auch in Zukunft von dir Feedback erhalte. Du machst das schon richtig.

**eo-chan**: Es geht jetzt weiter!

**Feael**: Gleich 2 Reviews von dir! Also das mit der Ausführlichkeit lasse ich so nicht gelten. Wenn du frühere Geschichten von mir liest, dann wirst du den Unterschied merken. Ich halte diese Story hier für mein bisher bestes Werk. Ich habe die Geschichte extra noch mal wegen deiner Kritik überflogen. Wenn man zu ausführlich erzählt, kann sich so eine Story schnell zu einem zähen Kaugummi entwickeln. Und ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was man hier noch mehr hätte ausbreiten müssen.

§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 18: Zehn Gefährten

Aragorn, der zusammen mit Elrond und Arwen in der Bibliothek des großen Anwesens stand, beobachtete vom Fenster aus das Zusammentreffen der beiden Brüder. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass dieser neuangekommene Gast Faramirs Bruder war. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Der ältere Waldläufer konnte bereits aus dieser Entfernung sehen, dass Boromir ein ganz anderes Wesen als sein Bruder hatte. Er war laut, ungestüm und lachte ein wenig zuviel. Aragorn kannte Faramirs Geschichte und er wusste auch, dass Boromir, der äußerlich sehr kräftig wirkte, einen wankelmütigen, schwachen Charakter hatte. Die Anwesenheit des Gondorianers war ihm nicht recht.

„Wir sollten mit der Beratung warten, bis Boromir von Gondor wieder weggeritten ist", meinte er warnend zu Elrond.

Doch dieser schüttelte traurig lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, Denethor hat seinen Sohn extra wegen der Ratsversammlung geschickt. Der Truchseß weiß von dem Ring!"

Aragorn presste die Lippen zusammen, als er das hörte.

„Es wäre unser aller Untergang, wenn der Ring nach Gondor käme."

„Ich weiß!" sagte Elrond ernst. „Aber wenn wir Boromir wegschicken, dann wird Gondor erst recht versuchen, an den Ring zu kommen."

§

Faramir wich seinem Bruder nicht von der Seite. Immer wieder bestürmte er ihn mit Fragen: er wollte wissen, was in Minas Tirith alles geschehen war seit seiner Abreise. Doch Boromir beantwortete die Fragen recht verhalten. Denethor vermisste seinen jüngsten Sohn nicht im geringsten. Daran musste er die ganze Zeit denken, als ihn Faramir mit Fragen überschüttete.

Schließlich erkundigte sich auch der junge Mann nach seinem Vater. Boromir biß sich auf die Lippen: sollte er tatsächlich seinen Bruder anlügen? War es nicht schon wieder Verrat, wenn er das tat? Aber er sah Faramirs Augen, die vor Begeisterung und Freude leuchteten. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

„Vater vermisst dich, kleiner Bruder", sagte Boromir schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

Er hoffte, dass Faramir ihm nicht anmerkte, dass er log. Doch dieser hatte die Fähigkeit, in den Herzen der Menschen zu lesen und Boromir merkte, dass sich das Antlitz seines Bruders plötzlich verdüsterte. Die Freude erlosch aus Faramirs blauen Augen und eine Traurigkeit kehrte in ihnen ein.

„Ist schon gut, Boromir", sagte der junge Mann leise. „Komm, ich zeige dir jetzt ein Gemach, in dem du nächtigen kannst."

Die beiden Brüder gingen die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf. Und Boromir wunderte sich über dieses wunderschöne Elbenhaus, das so hell und freundlich war trotz seiner immensen Größe. Als der Gondorianer endlich alleine in seinem Zimmer war, übermannten ihn die Gefühle. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und ein lautloses Schluchzen durchschüttelte seinen Körper. Nie und nimmer hatte er damit gerechnet, Faramir hier in Bruchtal anzutreffen. Während er seinem Bruder gegenüber Gelassenheit vorgetäuscht hatte, hatte die Begegnung ihn innerlich sehr aufgewühlt. Und nun brachen die Emotionen aus ihm heraus. Nach wie vor hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Faramir.

Vor allem weil er einen gewissen Auftrag seines Vaters auszuführen hatte. Er hoffte, Faramir würde es verstehen.

§

Aragorn saß immer noch zusammen mit Elrond und Arwen in der Bibliothek, als plötzlich Gandalf zusammen mit Legolas eintrat. Sofort sprang der Waldläufer auf.

„Mae govannen, mellon nin!" begrüßte er den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes.

Doch dieser grüßte nur sehr verhalten zurück. Er wirkte recht bekümmert. Auch Gandalf blickte sehr ernst drein.

„Gollum ist uns entkommen", berichtete Legolas knapp. „Wir konnten ihn aus den Händen der Orks befreien, aber dieser listige Bursche ist uns erneut entwischt. Er hat einem meiner Männer den Finger abgebissen und sprang dann in den Fluß. Wir konnten ihn nicht mehr erreichen. Diese unglückselige Kreatur schwimmt wie ein Fisch."

Aragorn fluchte auf. Wütend trommelte er mit den Fäusten an die Wand. Doch Gandalf legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gollum wird nicht hierher nach Bruchtal kommen. Der Ring ist hier in Sicherheit", sagte er tröstend.

Elronds Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Imladris ist kein Ort für den Ring. Er muß hier weg. Aber wir werden darüber morgen bei der Beratung sprechen."

Aragorn brauchte jetzt seine Ruhe. Er verließ die Bibliothek und ging in die stille Eingangshalle. Stumm betrachtete er die Bildnisse von Isildur und Elendil, auf denen sie gegen Sauron kämpften. Eines dieser Bilder zeigte, wie Isildur Sauron den Ring vom Finger schlug. Seufzend ließ sich Aragorn auf einem Sofa nieder. Er griff nach dem Buch, was dort herumlag. Eigentlich hatte er jetzt überhaupt keine Lust zu lesen, aber irgendwie beruhigten ihn die elbischen Gedichte, die dort drinnen standen. Als er wieder hochsah, bemerkte er Boromir, der staunend die Bilder betrachtete.

„Sei gegrüßt, Mann aus Gondor", rief Aragorn ihm freundlich zu.

Er war schließlich der Bruder von Faramir und der Waldläufer hegte keinen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn.

Boromir betrachtete Aragorn neugierig: das musste der Mann sein, bei dem Faramir nun schon seit Monaten weilte.

„Sei gegrüßt – Freund", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Jetzt tauchte auch Faramir in der Halle auf.

„Da bist du ja, Boromir. Bist du denn nicht müde?"

Doch dieser beschäftigte sich gerade mit den Bruchstücken von Narsil, die in in den Armen einer Steinfigur lagen.

„Ist das Narsil?" fragte Faramir ehrfurchtsvoll.

Das geborstene Schwert, von dem er geträumt hatte, ward nun gefunden!

Ehe Aragorn etwas dazu sagen konnte, ließ Boromir die Bruchstücke verächtlich fallen.

„Das ist kein Schwert mehr!"

„Boromir!" rief Faramir empört aus. „Wie kannst du nur! Dieses Schwert ist heilig."

Doch der Gondorianer lief rasch aus der Halle. Sein jüngerer Bruder folgte ihm schimpfend und gestikulierend. Aragorn hob seufzend die Bruchstücke auf und legte sie ehrfürchtig zurück in die Arme der Steinfigur. Er verneigte sich vor der Figur. Die Arroganz und Pietätlosigkeit des Gondorianers beunruhigte ihn. Er hoffte, Boromir nicht länger als nötig ertragen zu müssen.

§

Elronds Rat begann am nächsten Morgen. Faramir saß neben Aragorn und einem Menschen des Nordens, ziemlich weit weg von seinem Bruder, der recht finster an diesem Tag wirkte. Frodo saß klein und unscheinbar neben Gandalf. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich. Schließlich forderte der Zauberer den Hobbit auf, den Ring auf den Stein in der Mitte des Kreises zu legen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Versammlung. Faramir erblickte nun zum ersten Mal den Ring. Er spürte die ungeheuere Macht, die von ihm ausging. Sie lockte ihn. Doch Faramir spürte auch das abgrundtief Böse, das damit verbunden war und ihm wurde kalt. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Boromir und er erstarrte: der Gondorianer war aufgestanden. Sein Blick funkelte vor Gier und Leidenschaft. Er versuchte der Versammlung klarzumachen, wie wichtig der Ring für Gondor sei.

„Setz dich endlich, Boromir!" platzte Faramir plötzlich heraus. „Merkst du nicht das Böse, das von dem Ring ausgeht?"

Boromir starrte seinen Bruder ungläubig an und schüttelte dann lächelnd der Kopf.

„Du bist anscheinend schon zu lange aus Gondor weg, Kleiner. Hast du denn die ganzen Grenzgefechte mit Mordor vergessen?"

Aragorn erhob sich jetzt.

„Du kannst diesen Ring nicht einsetzen, niemand kann das, Boromir!"

Boromir verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und wandte sich an seinen Bruder.

„Sag' deinem Freund, er soll sich nicht in Dinge einmischen, von denen er nichts versteht."

„Aber er ist Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe!" rief Faramir aufgebracht. „Er versteht sehr wohl etwas von dieser Sache."

„Du weißt nicht, von was du sprichst, kleiner Bruder", mahnte Boromir erzürnt. „Seit wann braucht Gondor einen König?"

Faramir schnappte nach Luft: er wollte seinem Bruder die Meinung sagen, aber Aragorn legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das bringt jetzt nichts, Faramir", sagte er leise.

Elrond räusperte sich und stand jetzt auf:

„Der Ring muß vernichtet werden", sagte er bedächtig und sah sich in der Runde um.

Der Zwerg Gimli trat mit seiner Axt vor und versuchte brüllend den Ring zu zerstören. Aber er wurde zurückgeschleudert und die Axt zerbrach. Der Zwerg fluchte enttäuscht auf.

„So kann der Ring nicht zerstört werden", fuhr Elrond kopfschüttelnd fort. „Er muß nach Mordor gebracht werden und in die feurige Kluft des Schicksalsberges hineingeworfen werden, woraus er stammt."

Ein wilder Streit begann nun, denn niemand wollte den Ring in den Händen eines Elben oder Zwergen wissen. Selbst die Menschen waren mit sich uneins. Faramir diskutierte lautstark mit seinem Bruder.

„Ich werde es tun!" rief plötzlich eine helle Stimme.

Alle hielte inne und drehten sich um. Frodo Beutlin hatte gesprochen. Gandalf schloß entsetzt die Augen.

„Ich werde dir helfen!" rief Aragorn leidenschaftlich.

„Und ich auch!" gesellte sich Faramir dazu.

Boromir verschränkte mit einem arroganten Kopfschütteln die Arme vor der Brust. Doch dann sah er, dass sich auch Legolas und Gimli meldeten und auch Gandalf. Zuletzt sprangen die anderen drei Hobbits aus den Büschen und schrieen begeistert, dass sie auch mitwollten.

„Gondor wird sich anschließen", sagte Boromir schließlich und warf Faramir einen prüfenden Blick zu. Doch dieser nickte nur mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Die Ringgemeinschaft war komplett.

§

So bald wie möglich sollten die zehn Gefährten aufbrechen. Arwen war ziemlich bedrückt, als sie hörte, dass ihr Verlobter nun schon wieder weg musste. Faramir bekam die Niedergeschlagenheit der schönen Elbin mit, als er sie in den Gärten Elronds am Abend traf.

„Seit vielen Jahren geht das nun schon so, dass Estel und ich uns nur ein paar Tage sehen dürfen und dann für lange Zeit nicht mehr", seufzte Arwen unglücklich auf, während sie geistesabwesend Blumen in der Wiese pflückte.

„Irgendwann kommen wieder bessere Zeiten, Frau Arwen", versuchte Faramir sie zu trösten. „Ich weiß, dass Aragorn oft an Euch denkt. Er vermisst Euch auch schrecklich."

Sie lächelte matt.

„Ihr seid ein guter Mensch, Faramir. Die Frau, der Ihr einmal Euere Liebe schenken werdet, ist beneidenswert. Ihr müsst Aragorn dazu bringen, dass er seinen Weg geht, zum Throne Gondors. Nur dann kann er mich auch ehelichen."

Faramir schluckte: sein Vater würde niemals freiwillig das Feld für Aragorn räumen. Es würde ein schwerer Weg für Aragorn werden.

„Ich werde Aragorn helfen", sagte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich danke Euch, Faramir", lächelte Arwen und drückte seine Hände.

Nun endlich kam Aragorn in die Gärten und Faramir zog sich diskret zurück. Von der Halle aus konnte er sehen, dass die Beiden sich zärtlich küssten. Lächelnd ging Faramir in seine Schlafkammer. Dort wartete Boromir auf hin. Er wirkte ziemlich ungehalten.

„Was soll das alles, Bruder?" fragte er wütend. „Warum verrätst du dein Land?"

„Du brauchst überhaupt nicht von Verrat sprechen", fuhr Faramir ihn aufgebracht an.

„Nun fang nicht wieder von dieser alten Geschichte an", murmelte Boromir betroffen. „Das ist alles vorbei."

„Für mich nicht", erwiderte Faramir rau. „Ich werde Alatariel nie vergessen."

Boromir fuhr sich unbehaglich durch das blonde Haar.

„Ist ja schon gut, kleiner Bruder", sagte er leise. „Laß uns die Streitigkeiten begraben. Wir gehören schließlich zu der Gemeinschaft des Ringes."

Er reichte Faramir die Hand zur Versöhnung. Nach einigem Zögern schlug dieser schließlich ein, obwohl er nur wenig Vertrauen zu Boromir hatte.


	19. Die Queste beginnt

**Leonel**: Die Reise beginnt nun und die beiden Brüder werden tatsächlich nicht immer einer Meinung sein. Laß dich überraschen.!

**Tanja**: Oh, ich freue mich, dass meine Figuren so gut beschrieben sind, dass man mit ihnen mitfühlen kann.

**Ali**: Ach, in New York bist du! Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Klasse, dass du trotzdem Zeit findest zum Lesen und Reviewen. Viel Spaß noch in den USA!

**Khamul**: Faramir wird nicht nur ein Auge auf Boromir werfen müssen, so wie es aussieht.

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 19: Die Queste beginnt

Am nächsten Morgen brachen die zehn Gefährten zu ihrer gefährlichen Reise auf. Faramir hatte seine ehemalige Waldläuferrüstung aus Gondor angelegt, von welcher er das Wappen des Weißen Baumes seinerzeit entfernt hatte, als er Gondor verlassen hatte. Aragorn trug wieder seine zerschlissene Lederkleidung, was ihm geringschätzige Blicke von Boromir einbrachte. Der Waldläufer, Gandalf und Faramir liefen an der Spitze des kleinen Zuges. Hinter ihnen gingen Legolas, Gimli und die vier Hobbits mit einem Pony, welches das Gepäck trug. Das Schlusslicht bildete Boromir, der ein ziemlich finsteres Gesicht machte.

Der Aufbruch von Bruchtal war Aragorn sehr schwer gefallen. Immer wieder drehte er sich zu Arwen um, die ihm traurig nachsah. Faramir merkte, dass sein Freund sehr bedrückt war.

„ Vielleicht wird unsere Reise nicht so lange dauern und du bist bald wieder mit ihr vereint", meinte er tröstend zu dem älteren Waldläufer.

Aragorn lächelte bitter.

„Es wird kein Wiedersehen mit Arwen geben. Ich habe unsere Verbindung gelöst."

Faramir traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Das kann doch nicht war sein! Du liebst sie doch, oder?"

„Natürlich liebe ich sie", seufzte der Waldläufer traurig. „ Gerade deswegen muß ich sie freigeben. Sie wird mit ihrem Volk nach Valinor gehen und dort für alle Zeiten glücklich sein."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Arwen ohne dich je wieder glücklich wird?" gab Faramir bissig zurück und blieb stehen.

Aragorn ging mit gesenktem Kopf weiter. Faramir wartete, bis Boromir auf seiner Höhe war, dann marschierte er zusammen mit seinem Bruder weiter.

„Na, hattest du Streit mit deinem Busenfreund?" spottete dieser. „Sicher geht es um eine Frau, oder?"

„Du kannst gut raten", erwiderte Faramir kurzangebunden.

Eine Weile gingen die Brüder schweigend nebeneinander her. Dann fingen Merry und Pippin, die vor ihnen liefen, zu jammern an. Sie hatten Hunger und wollten unbedingt eine Rast einlegen. Aragorn blickte Gandalf genervt an. Beide kannten die häufigen Essenszeiten der Hobbits.

„Ihr könnt auch beim Laufen essen", entschied der Waldläufer streng.

„Nun laß die Kleinen doch eine Rast machen, wenn sie es wollen!" rief Boromir ihm ungehalten zu. „Sie haben nicht so lange Beine wie wir."

Merry und Pippin blickten den Gondorianer dankbar an. Gandalf hob seinen Stab zum Zeichen, das alle stehen bleiben sollten.

„Wir rasten aber nur eine kurze Weile, bis alle etwas gegessen haben", erklärte der Zauberer.

Boromir war angenehm überrascht, als sich die beiden jungen Hobbits zu ihm setzten und ihm sogar von ihrem Imbiß etwas anboten.

„Du hast ein richtig tolles Schild, Boromir", bemerkte Merry mit vollen Backen kauend. „Bei uns im Auenland gibt es keine solchen schönen Waffen."

„Kannst du uns vielleicht das Schwertkämpfen beibringen?" fragte Pippin forsch.

Der Gondorianer schlug sich lachend auf die Schenkel.

„Was, ihr wollt es doch nicht etwa mit Orks und dergleichen aufnehmen?"

Aber als er merkte, das es die beiden Hobbits ernst meinten, nickte er schließlich.

„Wenn wir eine längere Rast machen, dann gebe ich euch Unterricht."

Die beiden Vettern jubelten auf. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt, und sie wären Boromir um den Hals gefallen.

Faramir beobachtete seinen Bruder und die Hobbits stirnerunzelnd. Merry und Pippin waren sehr vertrauensselig. Andererseits freute er sich für seinen Bruder, dass er endlich Kontakte mit den anderen Gefährten zu knüpfen begann.

Als sie schließlich weiterzogen, begann das Eis weiter aufzutauen. Selbst Aragorn suchte jetzt das Gespräch mit Boromir. Und dieser wirkte plötzlich gelöster und fröhlicher. Seine anfängliche Arroganz begann langsam zu verschwinden.

So vergingen die Tage, während sie am Fuße des Nebelgebirges entlangzogen zu der Pforte von Rohan.

An einem schönen, sonnigen Nachmittag, als sie eine längere Pause auf einem grasigen Hügel eingelegt hatten, suchte Aragorn das Gespräch mit Faramir. Er nahm ihn beiseite und sie gingen ein Stück weg von den anderen.

„Was hältst du vom Verhalten deines Bruders?" fragte er leise.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Boromir gewillt ist, die Gemeinschaft zu unterstützen", erklärte Faramir mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Das denke ich auch", nickte der Waldläufer ernst. „In den Gesprächen, die ich mit ihm geführt habe, kam heraus, dass er sich große Sorgen um die Zukunft Gondors macht, aber auch die Einsicht, dass der Ring Gondor nicht retten kann."

Faramir atmete auf, als er das hörte. Er war jetzt auch überzeugt davon, dass von seinem Bruder keine Gefahr mehr ausging. Doch er sollte sich gewaltig täuschen.

Als die beiden Freunde langsam zum Lagerplatz zurückgingen, sahen sie, dass Boromir mit Hobbits Schwertkampf übte und sich immer wieder freundschaftlich unter großem Gelächter mit ihnen herumbalgte. Auch Frodo und Sam gaben immer wieder ihre Kommentare dazu. Gimli unterhielt sich etwas abseits mit dem Zauberer. Plötzlich ertönte ein Warnruf von Legolas.

„Crebains aus Dunland! Versteckt euch!"

Sofort wurde das Lagerfeuer gelöscht und die zehn Gefährten warfen sich in die nächsten Büsche. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn ein riesiger Schwarm krähenartiger Vögel zog seine Runde über die grasigen Hügel am Rande des Nebelgebirges. Alle atmeten auf, als die Crebains schließlich wieder verschwunden waren. Doch nun gab es eine hitzige Diskussion, wie es weitergehen sollte und man entschied sich schließlich für den Weg über den Rothornpass. Gimli war damit nicht einverstanden und murrte ständig. Faramir hatte auch ein ungutes Gefühl. Der Weg über den schneebedeckten Gebirgspass war sehr mühsam und gefährlich. Als sie in eine Mulde mit Tiefschnee gerieten, stolperte Frodo und fiel hin. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, merkte er, dass die Kette mit dem Ring verschwunden war. Alle starrten auf Boromir, der plötzlich die Kette mit dem Ring am Finger hielt. Faramir sah entsetzt, dass sein Bruder mit einem Mal völlig geistesabwesend wirkte. Wie gebannt war sein Blick auf den Ring geheftet.

„Boromir, gib Frodo den Ring zurück! Boromir!" brüllte Aragorn zornig.

Der Waldläufer hatte seine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt. Boromir schien plötzlich wieder wie aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen und gab Frodo mit einem schiefen Lächeln den Ring zurück. Die Gemüter beruhigten sich wieder.

„Was sollte das?" fuhr Faramir seinen Bruder mit gedämpfter Stimme an.

„Nichts!" gab dieser ärgerlich zurück.

Der weitere Weg wurde immer gefährlicher: in schwindelerregender Höhe kletterte der Pass das Gebirge hinauf. Ein heftiger Schneesturm hatte eingesetzt. Die Gefährten kamen kaum noch voran. Schließlich entschied man sich schweren Herzens umzukehren. Zu Gimlis Freude wünschte sich der Ringträger, dass man den Weg durch die Minen von Moria nahm. Gandalf wirkte über diese Entscheidung nicht erfreut, doch er rückte nicht damit heraus, warum er ein ungutes Gefühl deswegen hatte.

Der Abstieg zum Fuß des Gebirges ging rasch von sich. Jetzt übernahm Gimli freudestrahlend die Führung. Alsbald erreichten sie die Mauern von Moria, die an einem dunklen, unheimlich wirkenden Tümpel lagen.

„Wo ist denn das Tor?" fragten die Hobbits ungeduldig.

„Zwergentore sind unsichtbar", erklärte Gimli stolz und stützte sich auf seine Axt.

„Kennst du nicht den Weg dort hinein?" wollte Boromir mürrisch wissen.

„Ich habe meinen Vetter noch nie besucht", erwiderte der Zwerg etwas beschämt.

Er erntete dafür ein abfälliges Grinsen des Gondorianers.

Faramir beobachtete derweil den düsteren Tümpel. Es schien kein Leben darin zu sein und trotzdem beschlich den jungen Mann eine merkwürdige Furcht. Plötzlich flog ein Stein in den Tümpel. Es war einer der jungen Hobbits gewesen.

„Seid ihr verrückt?" herrschte Aragorn Merry und Pippin an.

Die beiden Vettern zuckten schuldbewußt zusammen. Faramir blickte den älteren Waldläufer fragend an:

„Du glaubst also auch, dass sich in diesem Tümpel irgendein Geheimnis verbirgt, oder?"

Aragorn nickte und scheuchte Merry und Pippin zu Boromir hinüber, der gelangweilt auf einem Grashalm herumkaute.

„Mellon!" rief Gandalf plötzlich freudig aus und blickte Frodo dankbar an, der ihn auf dieses Wort gebracht hatte.

Das Tor öffnete sich und alle traten vorsichtig in die Mine ein. Gimli spuckte große Töne über die Gastfreundschaft seines Vetters Bálin. Dann sahen sie die kleinen Zwergenskelette, die vielen Pfeile und die Trümmer, die überall herumlagen.

„Das ist keine Mine, das ist ein Grab!" stieß Boromir fassungslos hervor.

Die Gefährten verließen rasch die Höhle wieder. Doch dann schrie Faramir gellend auf: ein langer grünlich schimmernder Fangarm war aus dem Tümpel geschnellt und hatte sich um Frodos Fuß gewickelt. Faramir zog sein Schwert und hieb auf den Fangarm ein. Doch weitere riesige Arme kamen aus dem Wasser und einer davon zog Faramir ins Wasser.

„Boromir!" brüllte der rothaarige Gondorianer laut.


	20. Von Moria nach Lorien

**Ali und Leonel**: Ich möchte euch zwei treuen Seelen meinen ausdrücklichen Dank sagen. Wenn ihr nicht wärt, würde ich die Story hier nicht mehr weiterposten. Ich drücke und knuddle euch ganz fest!

§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 20: Von Moria nach Lórien

Boromir und auch Aragorn kamen herbeigestürmt und schlugen wie die Besessenen auf die Fangarme des Untieres ein. Frodo war bereits hoch in die Luft geschleudert worden. Er hatte keine Chance gegen die Riesenkrake. Faramir hackte mit seinem Dolch auf den riesigen Arm ein, der ihm fast die Luft wegdrückte. Legolas schoß einige Pfeile auf den Kopf des Untieres,das jetzt aus den Wasser tauchte. Es ließ Frodo und Faramir sofort los. Boromir packte den erschöpften Hobbit und trug ihn zurück in die Höhle, wo die anderen Gefährten noch warteten. Aragorn zog Faramir aus dem Wasser und riß ihn in die Höhle hinein. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn jetzt kam das Monster ganz aus dem Tümpel geschnellt und auf die Höhle zu. Die zehn Freunde eilten so schnell sie konnten, tiefer in die Mine hinein. Die Krake zerschmetterte die beiden Türflügel und eine Felslawine löste sich. Dieser Weg nach außen war für immer versperrt. Die Ringgemeinschaft saß im Dunkeln erst einmal fest. Plötzlich blitzte ein trübes Licht von Gandalfs Stabspitze auf.

„Frodo, Faramir – seid ihr beide in Ordnung?" fragte der Zauberer.

„Ich schon", erwiderte Faramir tapfer und wischte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Seid wachsam!" mahnte der Zauberer die Gefährten. „Es gibt in den Tiefen der Welt noch ältere und gemeinere Geschöpfte als Orks."

Langsam setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Gandalf führte seine Begleiter einen steilen Weg hinauf. Immer wieder sahen im fahlen Licht des Zauberstabes Skelette von Zwergen und Orks herumliegen. Gimli war untröstlich, dennoch hoffte er immer noch seinen Vetter Balin lebend anzutreffen. Gandalf hatte gesagt, dass der Weg durch die Minen vier Tage dauern würde. Faramir machte sich Sorgen um den alten Zauberer: seit sie in den Minen waren, wirkte er merkwürdig verzagt und schwermütig. So kannte der junge Mann Gandalf nicht. Der Zauberer hatte auch in düsteren Tagen immer wieder hoffnungsvolle Worte auf den Lippen gehabt, doch jetzt schien es so, als bräuchte er selbst Aufmunterung. Faramir fühlte sich auch nicht wohl in diesen Höhlen. Das Tageslicht fehlte ihm, genau wie den anderen. Plötzlich tippte Aragorn auf seine Schulter.

„Hast du es schon bemerkt?" raunte er Faramir zu. „Wir werden verfolgt."

Jetzt entdeckte auch der rothaarige Mann die langgliedrige Gestalt, die in sicherer Entfernung von Felsen zu Felsen hüpfte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" zischte er wütend. „Erst verfolgen wir den Kerl wochenlang, dann entkommt er uns, und jetzt ist er hinter uns her."

„Der Ring hat Gollum hergelockt", meinte Gandalf und setzte sich schweratmend auf einen Felsvorsprung.

Faramir beobachtete, wie der Zauberer sich leise mit Frodo zu unterhalten begann.

„Warum geht es nicht weiter?" fragte Boromir mürrisch.

„Ich glaube, Gandalf weiß nicht, welche Abzweigung wir nehmen müssen", erwiderte sein Bruder gefasst.

Boromir fuhr sich nervös über das bärtige Gesicht.

„Mir gefallen diese Minen gar nicht", murmelte er. „Ich spüre, dass wir bald Ärger bekommen werden. Und zwar von den Unholden, welche die ganzen Zwerge auf den Gewissen haben. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein, kleiner Bruder!"

Er lächelte verzerrt und schlug Faramir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und setzte sich dann neben Aragorn, der sich seelenruhig eine Pfeife angezündet hatte.

Endlich ging es weiter: Gandalf war der richtige Weg wieder eingefallen und sie kamen nun in die unterirdische Stadt Zwergenbinge. Der Zauberer fummelte an dem Kristall herum, der an seinem Stab befestigt war und es wurde heller. Alle blieben staunend stehen und blickten sich in der riesigen Säulenhalle um. Doch Gandalf scheuchte sie rasch weiter. Es durfte keine Zeit versäumt werden. Rasch liefen sie durch die Halle, bis sie einen merkwürdig hellen Lichtschein erblicken, der von einer Seitenhöhle kam. Gimli rannte hinein und begann plötzlich laut zu schreien und zu weinen. Die anderen Gefährten folgten ihm rasch und dann sahen sie auch den weißen Sarkophag in der Mitte des Raumes, auf welchem Licht aus einem hohen Schacht fiel.

„Balin ist tot!" heulte Gimli auf.

Die anderen Gefährten sahen sich im Raum um, während Aragorn beruhigend auf den Zwerg einredete. Faramir fand ein großes, verstaubtes Buch bei einem der Skelette. Neugierig zog er es aus den Knochenhänden des verwesten Zwerges. Gandalf sah ihm über die Schulter.

„Die Schrift wirst du nicht lesen können, Faramir", meinte er müde lächelnd. „Das sind Daerons Runen."

„Du hast recht", seufzte der junge Mann und gab das Buch an den Zauberer weiter.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte Boromir nervös und legte seine Hand an den Schwertgriff.

„Orks!" murmelte Legolas plötzlich.

„Raus hier, schnell!" schrie Gandalf laut. „Wir müssen rasch zur Brücke von Khazad-Dûm! Lauft!"

Alle zehn Gefährten verließen die kleine Höhle und liefen wieder zurück in die Halle. Gandalf führte sie an. Ein Getrippel von vielen Füßen und ein hohes Gekreische war zu hören. Aber zu sehen war nichts. Doch jeder wusste, dass es sich um Orks handelte. Faramir holte seinen Bogen von der Schulter und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und Boromir zog sein Schwert.

„Weiter, weiter!" drängte Gandalf.

In der Ferne konnte man schon die schmale Brücke von Khazad-Dûm sehen. Der Zauberer blieb plötzlich stehen und nahm Aragorn und Faramir zur Seite. Sein zerfurchtes Gesicht war aschfahl geworden.

„Ihr beide müsst sie weiterführen, hört ihr? Ich verlasse mich auf euch."

„Aber Gandalf...", wollte Faramir entsetzt widersprechen.

Doch in diesem Moment kam eine riesige Schar johlender Orks auf die Gefährten zu. Boromir hielt Schwert und Schild kampfbereit, ebenso wie die anderen. Selbst die Hobbits hatten irgendwelche Dolche in der Hand. Gandalf zog sein berühmtes Schwert Glamdring. Es waren tausende von Orks. Sie würden keine Chance gegen sie haben. Doch in diesem Moment betrat eine riesige, flammensprühende Schattengestalt die Halle von Zwergenbinge.

„Ein Balrog von Morgoth!" stieß Legolas entsetzt hervor.

Die Orks sprangen kreischend davon. Im Nu war die Halle wieder leer.

„Lauft!" rief Gandalf und stieß Faramir vorwärts.

„Du kommst doch mit, Gandalf, oder?" schrie Faramir zurück.

Die Gefährten rannten nun über schmale Wege und Stege zur Brücke. Teilweise befanden sich die Stege in schwindelerregenden Höhen und die Gemeinschaft kam nicht so schnell voran wie sie wollte. Der Balrog kam langsam näher: er hatte auch diesen Teil der Mine inzwischen erreicht. Die ersten zwei Hobbits rannten jetzt über die Brücke. Auf der anderen Seite sah man schon das Tageslicht durch den schmalen Ausgang einfallen. Gandalf war der Letzte, der die Brücke betrat. Doch in diesem Moment hatte auch der Balrog Khazad-Dûm erreicht. Er richtete sich in seiner ganzen Größe auf und spuckte Feuer.

Gandalf hob seinen Stab, aus dem ein Blitz kam.

„Du kannst nicht vorbei! Ich bin ein Diener des geheimen Feuers von Arnor, Flamme von Udun!"

Gandalf wich langsam zurück. Dann schlug er mit seinem Stab auf die Brücke und sie brach entzwei. Der Balrog stürzte in die unendliche Tiefe. Faramir und Boromir sahen sich lächelnd an: Gandalf hatte es geschafft.

Doch in diesem Moment schnellte die Feuergeisel des stürzenden Balrogs nach oben und packte den Zauberer am Knöchel. Gandalf rutschte langsam von der Brücke.

„Flieht, ihr Narren!" keuchte er mit letzter Kraft.

Dann verschwand er.

„Gandalf!" brüllte Faramir auf und wollte ihm zur Hilfe eilen, doch Boromir packte ihn, und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht mehr helfen, kleiner Bruder", sagte Boromir leise. „Gandalf ist verloren. Er ist tot."

Faramir begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Auch die Hobbits schluchzten und Aragorn wischte sich stumm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie mussten die Höhle verlassen, denn die Orks begannen Pfeile auf die Gemeinschaft von der anderen Seite aus zu schießen.

§

Sie schleppten sich ins Freie, doch Aragorn gönnte ihnen keine Rast. Sie mussten unbedingt Lothlorien erreichen, bevor die Nacht hereinbrach.

Schweigend lief Faramir neben dem älteren Waldläufer.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Gandalf tot ist", stieß er untröstlich hervor. „Er weilte doch so viele Menschenalter schon auf dieser Welt. Es kann nicht sein, dass er einfach so stirbt."

„Sein Tod war nicht umsonst", erwiderte Aragorn sanft und legte seine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter. „Er hat sich für die Gemeinschaft des Ringes geopfert. Gandalf wusste, wie wichtig unser Auftrag ist. Wir dürfen nicht versagen."

Boromir lief mit düsterem Gesicht hinter den beiden. Als er hörte, dass Aragorn den Ring erwähnte, blitzte es in seinen Augen seltsam auf.

Endlich erreichten sie den Wald Loriens. Faramirs Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf, denn er kannte diesen Ort schon.

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht am Waldeingang unsere Waffen ablegen?" fragte er die anderen.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage!" knurrte Gimli böse. „Dort drinnen haust eine Elbenhexe. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!"

Eine leise Stimme wisperte durch die Bäume und rief leise nach Frodo. Faramir lächelte, denn er kannte Galadriels Stimme. Doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als Hauptmann Haldir und seine Galadhrim mit gezückten Waffen und finsteren Mienen auf sie zu kamen.


	21. Faramir und Galadriel

**Ali**: Schön, dass du wieder wohlbehalten aus den USA zurückgekehrt bist. Regnet es bei euch in Kiel auch? Im nächsten Kapitel wird Faramir von seinen Erinnerungen überwältigt...

**Feael**: Ich finde meine Kapitel nicht zu kurz, im Gegenteil. 3 Word-Seiten sind für mich die oberste Grenze für ein Kapitel. Und ich habe absichtlich die Reise nicht zu ausführlich beschrieben. Ich will ja nicht das Buch abschreiben. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es sehr emotional, da Faramir in Lórien mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert wird. Und es wird ein interessantes Gespräch zwischen ihm und Galadriel geben. Heru wird nicht mehr auftauchen: er ist ja bereits in der vorigen Geschichte zu den Grauen Anfurten gereist.

**Leonel**: Ich knuddle dich auch. Faramir hätte wegen mir ruhig auch bei der Ringgemeinschaft dabei sein können. Dann hätten wir mehr von ihm gehabt. Freu dich auf das nächste Kapitel!

§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 21: Faramir und Galadriel

Mutig gingen Faramir, Aragorn und Legolas auf die Elben zu. Aragorn hob seine Hand und begann mit Haldir freundlich auf elbisch zu reden. Doch der Blick des Elben blieb finster. Als Haldir Faramir entdeckte, packte er ihn am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück beiseite.

„Ich möchte genau von dir wissen, Gondorianer, wie Alatariel gestorben ist", zischte er ihm zu. „Sie war meine beste Kriegerin. Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ich habe sie geliebt", sagte Faramir traurig und senkte den Blick. „Sie ist gestorben, weil sie das Gift getrunken hat, das für mich bestimmt war."

„Wer wollte dich vergiften?" bohrte der Hauptmann der Galadhrim aufgeregt weiter.

Doch Faramir konnte ihm jetzt nicht antworten: schließlich war Boromir hier in der Nähe.

„Ich möchte mit Frau Galadriel sprechen", sagte er ernst zu Haldir.

Der Elb ging wortlos zu den anderen zurück.

„Ihr dürft nicht weitergehen", sagte er zu Aragorn. „Ihr bringt großes Übel mit euch."

Damit fiel sein Blick auf Frodo. Doch Faramir legte seine Hand beschwichtigend auf Haldirs Schulter.

„Wir sind in großer Not", sagte Faramir zu Haldir auf Sindarin. „Wenn ihr uns nicht weiterhelft, werden wir alle von den Orks getötet."

Haldir drehte sich zu Faramir um und blickte ihn prüfend an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Aragorn und Legolas, die ebenfalls ernst schauten. Nur Gimli brummelte zornig vor sich hin.

„Kommt mit", sagte Haldir nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.

Die Gefährten atmeten auf und folgten ihm durch den Goldenen Wald. Faramir konnte sich noch gut an seinen Besuch von damals erinnern: doch das Herz wurde ihm erneut schwer vor Trauer, als er die Goldenen Mallornbäume wieder sah. All das war mit Erinnerungen an Alatariel verbunden.

„Du denkst an das Elbenmädchen, nicht wahr?" fragte Boromir leise neben ihm.

Faramir sah ihn bedrückt an. Sein Gesicht war vom Schmerz gezeichnet.

„Mir zerreißt es vor Trauer fast das Herz, Bruder", murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme vor sich hin. „Ich habe dauernd das Gefühl, dass sie gleich vor mir auftaucht."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte all das, was geschehen ist, rückgängig machen", erwiderte Boromir zerknirscht.

„Ist schon gut", flüsterte Faramir und wanderte weiter.

Endlich tauchte vor ihnen die Waldstadt Caras Galadhon auf, welche von riesigen Mallornbäumen umgeben war. Die Hobbits waren entzückt und Boromir war verblüfft vom Anblick dieser Stadt, welche auf hohen Bäumen lag. Haldir blickte sich stolz zu den Gefährten um. Faramir und Aragorn sahen sich lächelnd an: sie waren beide schon in Caras Galadhon gewesen. Die Behausungen der Elben lagen auf hohen Bäumen, welche durch Treppen zu erreichen waren. Verbunden waren die Wohnungen durch zahllose Hängebrücken. Unzählige Laternen erhellten die Wege. Haldir führte die Ringgemeinschaft eine endlose Treppe hinauf, die sich um einen riesigen Mallornbaum herumwand. Dann erreichten sie eine Plattform.

„Wartet hier!" sagte der Hauptmann der Galadhrim zu den Gefährten.

Dann kam sie, die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, mit ihrem Gemahl. Faramir hatte sie schon einmal erblickt, doch auch diesmal war er wie verzaubert, als die Elbenfürstin vor ihm auftauchte. Ein Lichtschimmer umgab sie wie eine Aura. Aus den Bäumen ertönte ein leiser Gesang von Elben.

„Das ist alles irgenwie unwirklich", raunte Boromir seinen Bruder erstaunt zu.

Celeborn und seine Gemahlin blickten die neun Gefährten der Reihe nach an. Ihre edlen, alterslosen Gesichter strahlten Würde und Ernsthaftigkeit aus. Dann erkundigte sich Celeborn nach Gandalf.

„Er ist in den Schatten gestürzt", flüsterte Galadriel plötzlich ergriffen.

Die Gefährten senkten traurig ihre Köpfe.

Legolas erzählte der Herrin des Waldes kurz, was in Moria geschehen war.

Galadriel lächelte traurig und blickte dann die Gefährten erneut an. Boromir begann wandte sich plötzlich ab und begann lautlos zu schluchzen.

Auch Faramir war von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt: er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sein Bruder neben ihm verzagte.

„Ruht euch aus, solange ihr könnt", sagte Galadriel freundlich und winkte Haldir herbei.

„Mein Hauptmann zeigt euch einen Ort, an dem ihr ruhen und essen könnt."

Die Gefährten wandten sich zum Gehen.

„Faramir!"

Der rothaarige Mann hielt inne. Galadriels Stimme war in seinem Kopf gewesen. Er drehte sich traurig zu der Herrin des Waldes um.

„Komm mit mir, Faramir von Gondor, ich möchte mit dir reden", sagte die Elbenfürstin mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie gingen in eine der wunderschönen Behausungen, deren Wände aus Geäst und goldenem Laub bestanden. Faramir durfte sich auf einen wunderschön gearbeiteten Holzstuhl setzen. Galadriel nahm gegenüber von ihm Platz.

„Faramir, trauere nicht länger um Alatariel", sagte sie freundlich. „Mache dein Herz frei. Laß Alatariel, die mir wie eine Tochter war, in Frieden ruhen. Du wirst bald eine neue Liebe finden."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte der junge Mann mit erstickter Stimme. „Alatariel war die Liebe meines Lebens."

„Die Liebe zu Alatariel ist wie ein kostbarer Schatz, den du für immer aufbewahren wirst", fuhr Galadriel sanft fort. „Aber belaste nicht länger dein Leben damit. Es war der Wunsch der Valar, dass sie das Gift trank. Für dich sind andere Pläne vorgesehen. Schon bald wird eine neue Frau in dein Leben treten, mit der du dich vermählen wirst. Du wirst nach Gondor zurückkehren und für Aragorn den Weg zum Thron bereiten."

Faramir schluckte, als er das hörte.

„Mein Vater und mein Bruder werden Isildurs Erben niemals dulden, außerdem bin ich in Gondor nicht erwünscht. Mein Vater würde niemals auf mich hören."

„Es wird alles ganz anderes sein, als du denkst", erwiderte Galadriel mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Ich weiß, was Heru deinem Vater prophezeit hat. Diese Prophezeihung wird sich schon sehr bald erfüllen. Und nun geh zu deinen Gefährten und ruhe dich aus."

Faramir stand auf und verneigte sich tief vor der Elbenfürstin. Galadriels Worte machten ihn nachdenklich: er wusste, was Heru damals seinem Vater prophezeit hatte. Einer von Denethors Söhnen werde bald sterben. Faramir hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, denn dieser würde ihn wieder mit Alatariel vereinen. Aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass diese Prophezeihung nicht ihn betreffen würde, sondern... Faramir wollte nicht weiterdenken. Er wollte nicht, dass Boromir starb, auch wenn sein Verhältnis zu ihm nicht mehr so gut wie früher war. Schweren Herzens ging er zu den anderen Gefährten, die unten im Wald lagerten. Die Elben hatten ihnen bequeme Betten und köstliche Speisen gebracht.

Die Hobbits und der Zwerg schliefen bereits. Legolas war zu seinen elbischen Brüdern gegangen und lustwandelte mit ihnen durch den Wald. Boromir und Aragorn saßen etwas abseits und unterhielten sich leise. Faramir sah, dass das Gesichts seines Bruders tränennass war. Langsam ging er zu den Beiden hin.

„Boromir, was ist geschehen?" fragte er bestürzt.

„Ich habe ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört", sagte er zu Faramir. „Ich habe Angst, dass Gondor fällt. Aragorn und du, ihr müsst mit mir kommen in die Weiße Stadt."

Faramir und Aragorn sahen sich an. Beide dachten dasselbe.

Der Waldläufer erhob sich nun seufzend und schlug Boromir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Versuche trotzdem, irgendwie zu ruhen. Es liegt noch ein langer Weg vor uns."

Faramir setzte sich jetzt zu seinem Bruder. Er wartete, bis Aragorn weg war.

„Vater wird mit der Rückkehr des Königs nicht einverstanden sein", sagte er nachdenklich. „Auch ich bin in Minas Tirith nicht willkommen."

„Aragorn soll nicht als König in Gondor einziehen", widersprach Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Ich möchte, dass Vater ihn als Heerführer anerkennt. Er selbst will doch kein König sein. Und wenn Vater dich wieder seht, wird er sich freuen."

Faramir lächelte schief. Er glaubte den Worten seines Bruders wieder einmal nicht.

§

Die Gefährten blieben einige Tage in Lothlórien, doch dann drängte Aragorn zum Aufbruch. Celeborn und Galadriel gaben den Gefährten Elbenboote. Auf dem Fluß konnten sie schneller reisen als zu Lande. Celeborn warnte Aragorn eindringlich vor den Uruk-Hai, die jenseits der Grenzen Lothlóriens gesichtet worden waren.

Galadriel überreichte den Gefährten Geschenke: die Hobbits bekamen Noldor-Dolche, Legolas einen Bogen, Gimli auf seinen Wunsch hin drei Haarsträhnen Galadriels und die beiden Brüder bekamen edle Gürtel, die wie ineinandergefügte goldene Blätter aussahen. Außerdem bekam jeder Gefährte einen grauen Elbenmantel mit einer Blattbrosche. Dann bestieg die Ringgemeinschaft die elbischen Boote, die sie schnell den Anduin hinabtragen sollten.

Faramir sah sich noch einmal zur Galadriel um, die ihnen in ihrem Schwanenboot nachwinkte. Er wusste, dass er die Herrin des Waldes nie wieder sehen würde und das bekümmerte ihn sehr. Die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde war vorüber. Lothlórien würde bald der Legende angehören, so wie auch die Elben.

Tbc...


	22. Die Prophezeihung erfüllt sich

**Leonel**: Ich will ja nicht auf das nächste Kapitel vorgreifen, aber ich habe nicht vor, noch mehr buchfern zu werden. /zwinker/

**Ali**: Faramir hatte für Manyavel nie mehr als Freundschaft empfunden. Man kann das mit Aragorns Gefühlen für Éowyn vergleichen. Allerdings wird Manyavel später noch mal auftauchen in dieser Story.

**Tanja**: Danke! Ich vermische gerne Elemente aus Buch und Film. Es gibt eben Stellen in der Geschichte, wo der Film manchmal besser ist als das Buch.

**Khamul**: Ich fürchte, du wirst dir was Schwarzes anziehen müssen. /traurig guck/

§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 22: Die Prophezeihung erfüllt sich

Am Abend rasteten sie am westlichen Ufer des Anduin. Sie zogen die Elbenboote an Land und suchten sich einen geschützten Platz zum Lagern. Aragorn verbot den Hobbits, Feuer zu machen.

„Am Ostufer lauern Orks und ähnliches Gesindel", warnte er seine Freunde. „Wir sollten auf der Hut sein."

Boromir war an diesem Abend schlecht gelaunt. Er hatte einen heftigen Disput mit Aragorn gehabt. Der Waldläufer wollte die Gemeinschaft auf keinen Fall nach Minas Tirith bringen. Der Ring dürfe nicht nach Gondor gelangen, hatte er dem Truchseß-Sohn aufgebracht erklärt.

„Wie denkst du darüber?" sagte Boromir zu seinem Bruder. „Ist es nicht vernünftiger, den Ring von Minas Tirith aus nach Mordor zu bringen? Mit einem Heer Soldaten als Geleitschutz? Der Weg über die Emyn Muil und den Totensümpfen ist viel zu gefährlich. Wir werden alle sterben."

„Wenn Vater erfährt, dass Frodo den Einen Ring mit sich führt, wird er versuchen, an diesen Ring zu gelangen", warnte Faramir den blonden Mann eindringlich.

„Du sprichst schon genauso wie Aragorn", erwiderte Boromir verächtlich. „Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass du zu den Dunedain des Nordens gehst."

Er winkte wütend ab und wickelte sich enttäuscht in seine Schlafdecke. Faramir stand auf und ging ein Stück im nahen Wald spazieren. Er war von Boromirs Verhalten ebenfalls enttäuscht. Die ganze Zeit hatte er gehofft, Boromir und Aragorn könnten Freunde werden, aber Boromir machte durch seine Sturheit alles kaputt.

Auch am nächsten Morgen zeigte sich der blonde Gondorianer schlecht gelaunt und setzte sich zusammen mit Gimli und Legolas in ein Boot. Die Strömung des Anduin wurde jetzt schneller. In der Ferne wurden zwei riesige Steinstatuen sichtbar.

„Was ist das?" fragte Pippin Faramir erstaunt, der mit ihm zusammen in einem Boot saß.

„Das sind die Argonath, meine Vorfahren!" rief Aragorn an Faramirs Stelle plötzlich feierlich und erhob sich in seinem Boot.

Faramir war erstaunt, als er den Waldläufer, den er so gut zu kennen glaubte, jetzt sah: erhaben wie ein König stand er in seinem Boot und blickte ehrfürchtig zu den Statuen der Könige empor.

„Fürchtet euch nicht!" sagte er zu den Hobbits, die ängstlich geduckt in den Booten saßen.

Faramir senkte demütig den Kopf vor Isildurs Erben, während Boromir verächtlich zur Seite blickte.

Bereits am Mittag setzten sie die Boote an Land, welches Parth Galen hieß, denn dicht vor ihnen lagen die Rauros-Fälle. Sie mussten darüber beraten, welchen Weg man nun einschlagen sollte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Orks in der Nähe lauerten.

„Frodo soll entscheiden", meinte Faramir und blickte den Hobbit an.

Doch dieser wirkte sehr verunsichert.

„Ich möchte ein wenig alleine sein und im Wald spazieren gehen", sagte Frodo schließlich.

Während die anderen Hobbits mit Kochen und Essen beschäftigt waren, beriet sich Aragorn mit Legolas und Gimli. Faramir merkte, wie ihm in der warmen Nachmittagssonne die Augen zufielen. Er beschloß ein wenig zu schlafen.

Plötzlich wurde er unsanft geweckt.

„Rasch, Faramir!" rief Aragorn besorgt. „Frodo und dein Bruder sind seit geraumer Zeit spurlos verschwunden."

Der junge Mann fuhr ruckartig hoch und wischte sich die Augen. Er hatte so tief geschlafen, dass er vollkommen benommen war. Wie in Trance griff er zu seinem Schwert, und lief den anderen Gefährten in den Wald nach. Sie waren in alle Himmelsrichtungen davongelaufen. Merry und Pippin schlichen zwischen den Ruinen der einstigen Festung Amon Hen herum, die von der Wildnis schon fast völlig überwuchert waren. Faramir taumelte den Berg hinauf. Er war noch immer nicht richtig wach und begriff gar nicht, was eigentlich los war. Er hielt sein Schwert in der Hand, während er bergauf stieg. Plötzlich kam ihm Frodo entgegen. Der Hobbit war vollkommen aufgelöst und schreckensbleich. Als er Faramir sah, wich er ängstlich zurück. Er griff nach dem Ring, der an der Kette um seinen Hals hing.

„Willst du ihn auch haben?" schrie er Faramir mit aufgeregter Stimme zu und umschloß den Ring fester mit seiner Faust.

Faramir sah ihn verwirrt an und wurde jetzt erst gewahr, dass er immer noch sein Schwert in der Hand hielt. Er steckte es vorsichtig in den Gürtel und machte eine beruhigende Geste Richtung Frodo.

„Bitte sag mir, was geschehen ist, Frodo", sagte er so ruhig, wie er konnte.

„Dein Bruder wollte mir den Ring wegnehmen, Faramir", erzählte der Hobbit stockend. „Er wollte mir Gewalt antun. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als den Ring aufzustecken. Faramir, ich muß alleine nach Mordor gehen. Die Gemeinschaft besteht nicht mehr. Das hat mir auch gerade Aragorn geraten."

Faramir war blaß geworden. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da gehört hatte. So war also Boromir doch zum Verräter geworden! Er musste ihn zur Rede stellen.

In der Ferne war Kampfeslärm zu hören.

„Geh nun, Frodo!" sagte Faramir sanft. „Ich wäre so gerne mit dir gegangen, bis ins tiefste Mordor hinein."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Frodo gefasst und schenkte dem rothaarigen Mann ein trauriges Lächeln.

Dann lief er rasch den Berg hinab.

Der Kampfeslärm wurde nun lauter. Offensichtlich waren nun doch Orks aufgetaucht, oder sogar Uruk-Hai aus Isengard. Dann hörte Faramir das Horn Gondors. Er spürte, wie er fröstelte. Diesen Ton kannte er nur zu gut: und nur Einer konnte dieses Horn so laut und furchteinflößend blasen – Boromir!

Das Horn erscholl noch einmal: diesmal in einem heftigen Stakkato. Faramir rannte jetzt los. Offensichtlich befand sich sein Bruder in höchster Not. Er zog sein Schwert und stürzte fast den Abhang hinab.

Ein entsetzliches Bild bot sich ihm auf der Waldlichtung: Boromir kniete vor einem riesigen Uruk-Hai mit drei Pfeilen im Leib. Der Unhold legte gerade einen weiteren Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens, um Boromir endgültig den Garaus zu machen. Faramir ergriff eine Lanze, die am Boden lag und schleuderte sie dem Uruk entgegen. Die Lanze durchbohrte dessen Bauch. Mit einem gurgelnden Laut sank der Bösewicht zu Boden . Faramir kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn und lief zu Boromir, der inzwischen auf dem Rücken lag.

„Boromir, du musst durchhalten!" flehte er ihn an.

Der blonde Gondorianer packte Faramir and seiner Lederrüstung.

„Sie...sie haben die Hobbits", keuchte er entkräftet. „Ich habe euch alle verraten. Ich habe versagt. Die Weiße Stadt...Gondor wird untergehen."

Faramir traten die Tränen in die Augen.

Hinter Faramirs Rücken richtete sich der Uruk noch einmal halb auf. Er ergriff einen großen Stein und warf ihn mit aller Macht an Faramirs Kopf. Dieser schrie auf und sank bewusstlos neben Boromir ins Gras.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später erreichten Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli zusammen die Lichtung.

„Bei Eru!" flüsterte Aragorn, als er die zwei Truchseß-Söhne leblos vor sich liegen sah.

Legolas tötete den Uruk Hai, der sich immer noch bewegte, mit zwei Pfeilen.

Der Waldläufer kniete neben Boromir, der mit schwacher Stimme nach ihm rief.

„Faramir ist...ist", stammelte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Du musst nach Minas Tirith gehen. Die Weiße Stadt wird untergehen."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass die Weiße Stadt nicht untergehen wird", beteuerte Aragorn den Tränen nahe. „Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass dies nicht geschieht."

„Ich wäre dir so gerne gefolgt, mein Bruder, mein Hauptmann, mein König", murmelte Boromir mit letzter Kraft und seine Augen brachen. Gimli fing an zu schluchzen und das Gesicht des Elben verdüsterte sich vor Trauer. Aragorn liefen die Tränen offen über das Gesicht. Auch Faramir schien tot zu sein. Er lag bäuchlings neben Boromir, von seinem Hinterkopf rann Blut.

Aragorn drehte Faramir vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Plötzlich bewegte sich dieser und stöhnte leise.

„Er lebt!" stieß der Waldläufer freudig hervor.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Faramir erlangte das Bewusstsein wieder. Aragorn hatte ihm inzwischen einen behelfsmäßigen Kopfverband angelegt.

„Die Uruks haben Merry und Pippin mitgenommen", erzählte der junge Mann mit erstickter Stimme.

„Weißt du, was mit Boromir passiert ist?" fragte Aragorn vorsichtig.

„Ist er tot?" fragte Faramir heiser.

„Er ist in meinen Armen gestorben", erzählte der Waldläufer und erneut traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Er starb in Frieden, Faramir."

„Vom Weißen Turm werden sie jetzt vergeblich nach ihm Ausschau halten, denn er wird nimmermehr zurückkommen", murmelte Faramir erschüttert.

Dann bekam er einen Weinkrampf. Aragorn nahm ihn in die Arme, und beide beweinten zusammen Boromir.

Wenige Stunden später bestatteten sie Boromir in einem der Elbenboote. Die Pfeile hatten sie aus seinem Körper entfernt, sein Gesicht gereinigt und sein langes Haar gekämmt. Sie legten ihm außerdem sein Schwert und sein Schild mit ins Boot. Das zerborstene Horn behielt Faramir. Er wollte es seinem Vater geben, wenn er nach Minas Tirith zurückkehrte.

„Er wirkt jetzt friedlicher und schöner als er im Leben war", befand Faramir, als er einen letzten Blick in das Bestattungsboot warf und erneut zeigte sich der Schmerz des Verlustes in seinem Gesicht. Langsam trieb das Boot auf die Rauros-Fälle zu.

Denethors prophetischer Traum, der von dem Elb Heru gedeutet worden war, hatte sich nun auf grausame Art erfüllt.

„Wir müssen weiter!" mahnte Aragorn vorsichtig und legte seine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter.

Dieser nickte traurig lächelnd.

Legolas meldete, dass Frodo zusammen mit Sam den Fluß überquert hatte.

„Wir müssen uns um Merry und Pippin kümmern", erklärte Aragorn energisch. „Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie von den Uruk-Hai nach Isengard gebracht werden."

Die vier übriggebliebenden Gefährten nickten sich tapfer zu. Faramir warf einen letzten Blick auf den Anduin, der für seinem Bruder nun zum Grab geworden war. Dann folgte er den anderen in den Wald hinein.

TBC...


	23. Rohan

**Leonel**: Leider musste Boromir sterben. Es war nun mal in der Geschichte so, und zu buchfern wollte ich nicht werden. Es tat mir auch leid, Boro sterben zu lassen, und mir sind beim Schreiben auch ein wenig die Tränen gekommen.

**Ann**: Es ist ziemlich passiert zwischen den Brüdern. Tragischerweise gab es keine richtige Versöhnung mehr zwischen den Beiden. Trotzdem ist Faramir von seiner Trauer überwältigt.

**Feael**: Wie gesagt, im Buch war es nun mal auch so. Und es gab ja diese Prophezeihung, die sich erfüllen musste,

**Ali**: Neee, um Himmels willen, mein Fari muß am Leben bleiben. /grins/

§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 23: Rohan

Schon bald hatten sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen und vor ihnen lagen die Ebenen von Rohan.

Aufgrund Faramirs Verletzung kamen die vier Gefährten nicht so schnell voran, wie sie wollten. Gimli war ganz froh darüber, denn durch seine kurzen Beinen hatte er Mühe den anderen zu folgen. Faramir jedoch ärgerte sich darüber, dass er die Ursache für das langsame Vorankommen war.

„Wieviel Vorsprung haben die Uruks bereits?" fragte er Legolas bedrückt.

„Ich kann sie gerade noch am Horizont sehen", stellte der Elb sachlich fest. „Sie bringen die Hobbits nach Isengard."

Aragorn legte seine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter, der sich erschöpft hingesetzt hatte.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, mein Freund. Wir sind so froh, dass du noch am Leben bist."

Faramir lächelte ihn traurig an, denn wieder musste er an seinen verstorbenen Bruder denken. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sein großer, starker Bruder tot war. Doch das zerbrochene Horn, das er bei sich trug, war der traurige Beweis für diese Tatsache. Seufzend erhob sich Faramir und weiter ging es. Sie schlugen in einem kleinen, felsigen Tal ihr Nachtlager auf. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sich von dem Elb geweckt.

„Ich sehe Reiter, die sich von Süden her nahen", meldete Legolas warnend. „Ich glaube, es sind Rohirrim."

„Wir sollten uns verstecken", knurrte Gimli leise und duckte sich hinter einem Felsen.

„Aragorn, ich glaube auch, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns nicht zeigen", fügte Faramir hinzu.

Doch der Waldläufer hatte anderes vor.

„Ich grüße die Reiter aus der Riddermark!" rief er in seinem besten Roherric.

Der Hauptmann der Rohirrim gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen anzuhalten. Dann stieg er persönlich vom Pferd und ging mit grimmiger Miene auf Aragorn zu. Auch Faramir, Legolas und Gimli waren jetzt aus ihrem Versteck gekommen.

„Was machen Fremde hier in der Riddermark?" fragte er mißtrauisch.

Der Hauptmann war sehr jung, noch keine dreißig, aber er wirkte sehr herrisch und furchteinflößend mit dem Helm, an dem ein heller Pferdeschweif zum Schmuck befestigt war. Seine langen, blonden Haare fielen weit über seine Schultern und ein kurzer Bart zierte sein gutgeschnittenes Gesicht. Er musterte die Gefährten grimmig,dann blieb sein Blick auf Faramir haften.

„Ihr habt einen Verräter bei euch, Fremder", sagte er finster zu Aragorn.

Jetzt trat Faramir vor. Er bewahrte die Ruhe, während Gimli wütend seine Axt hervorholte.

„Ich bin Faramir von Gondor, Sohn Denethors", sagte der junge Mann würdevoll. „Warum nennt Ihr mich einen Verräter, Marschall der Riddermark?"

Der Hauptmann stutzte kurz.

„Es gibt da allerhand Gerüchte über Faramir von Gondor", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Man sagt, er habe seinem Vaterland für immer den Rücken gekehrt."

„Ihr solltet Gerüchten keinen Glauben schenken", erwiderte Faramir gelassen. „Ich werde bald wieder nach Gondor zurückkehren und dann wird sich dort vieles ändern."

Aragorn versetzte dem jungen Mann ungesehen einen Rippenstoß. Er wollte nicht, dass Faramir zu viel verriet.

„Ihr müsst uns helfen, Éomer Éadig – der seid Ihr doch, oder?" fuhr der Waldläufer jetzt fort. „Unsere Freunde, zwei Halblinge, die nicht sehr groß sind, wurden von den Uruk-Hai verschleppt. Ihr müsstet ihnen fast begegnet sein."

Éomer starrte Aragorn düster, ja fast bedrückt an.

„Ja, wir haben die Uruk-Hai gesehen. Jetzt sind alle tot. Wir haben ihre Leichen verbrannt. Niemand blieb am Leben."

Er zeigte nach Süden.

„Reitet dorthin, Fremder, dann findet Ihr den Scheiterhaufen, auf den wir alle verbrannt haben."

Die vier Gefährten starrten sich entsetzt an. Sie wollten nicht glauben, dass Merry und Pippin tot waren.

Éomer ließ jetzt drei Pferde bringen: Brégo, Hasufel und Arod.

Der braune Hengst Brégo gebärdete sich dabei besonders wild. Er war kaum zu halten.

„Leider haben wir keine anderen Pferde für Euch, als diese hier. Ihre Vorbesitzer , darunter auch Prinz Theodred, sind gefallen."

Aragorn ging ohne zu Zögern auf Brégo zu und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Die elbischen Worte wirkten. Der Hengst wurde plötzlich ganz zahm. Verblüfft starrten sich die Rohirrim an. Faramir und Legolas grinsten breit. Sie hatten von Aragorn nichts anderes erwaret. Der rothaarige Gondorianer nahm sich den braunen Wallach Hasufel und Legolas setzte sich mit Gimli auf den Schimmel Arod. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Éomer und seinen Kriegern.

Es sah nicht gut für Rohan aus, denn der Königsneffe war verbannt worden. Eine dunkle Macht hielt den König in geistiger Umnachtung fest.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wir halten uns von Edoras fern", befand Faramir besorgt.

Legolas sichtete als erster den noch rauchenden Scheiterhaufen. Sie trieben die Pferde voran, um so schnell wie möglich zu der qualmenden Stelle zu kommen. Aragorn rannte den Hügel so schnell er konnte hinauf und stocherte mit seinem Bogen in den kokelnden Überresten herum. Es roch einfach widerlich nach verbrannten Fleisch. Faramir wurde ganz übel und er wandte sich vom Scheiterhaufen ab. Plötzlich sah er die Spuren von großen, nackten Füßen, die in den nahen Fangorn-Wald führten.

„Ich glaube, sie sind am Leben!" rief er laut und winkte die anderen herbei.

Aragorn wischte sich rasch die Tränen ab, denn er hatte zwischen den verbrannten Leichen einen Hobbitgürtel gefunden. Er rannte zu Faramir hin und untersuchte die Stufen.

„Sie sind im Wald!" stieß er hoffnungsvoll hervor.

Sie ließen die Pferde zurück und betraten den Fangorn-Wald. Gimli zeigte seinen Unmut, denn er mochte keine Wälder, und schon gar nicht solche wie diesen dunklen, unheimlichen Fangorn . Er knurrte wütend und fuchtelte mit seiner Axt herum. Doch Legolas mahnte ihn, ruhig zu bleiben.

Faramir entdeckte als erster die merkwürdige Lichtgestalt, die sich ihnen näherte. Er nickte Aragorn zu und beide zogen ihre Schwerter. Legolas versuchte, einen Pfeil auf die Gestalt zu schießen, die dem bösen Zauberer Saruman ähnelte. Doch ein Blitz schmetterte die Waffen der Gefährten zu Boden. Legolas erkannte Gandalf und verneigte sich vor ihm. Dann starrten Faramir und Aragorn den vermeintlich toten Zauberer verblüfft an.

„Du bist gefallen", stieß Faramir ungläubig hervor.

Gandalf trat nun noch näher an die Gefährten heran und das seltsame Strahlen wich von ihm. Er war in weiße Gewänder gekleidet und auch seine Haare und sein Bart waren schlohweiß. Die Wiedersehensfreude war groß. Gandalf erzählte den Gefährten von seinem Kampf mit dem Balrog und wie er zurück nach Mittelerde geschickt wurde, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Zum Schluß erwähnte er zu aller Beruhigung, dass Merry und Pippin in Sicherheit bei den Baumhirten waren.

Sie verließen den Wald zusammen mit Gandalf und waren zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder guten Mutes.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir nach Edoras reiten", sagte Gandalf ernst. „Saruman wird versuchen mit seinem Heer Rohan zu erobern. Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen. Durch einen bösen Zauber wurde König Theoden zu einem altersschwachen Greis mit verblendetem Geist. Ich werde den Bann brechen und dann werden wir Rohan helfen."

„In Edoras betrachtet man mich als Landesverräter", wandte Faramir besorgt ein. „Man wird mich dort töten."

„Niemand wird dir dort etwas zuleide tun, mein junger Freund", versprach Gandalf mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Der Zauberer ließ einen Pfiff ertönen und ein edler weißer Hengst kam herangetrabt.

„Das ist einer der Mearas!" rief Legolas erstaunt aus.

„Schattenfell!" begrüßte Gandalf den Hengst freudig, der seinen Kopf an Gandalfs Schulter rieb. „Er ist der Fürst aller Rösser."

„Dann sollten wir nicht länger hier verweilen. Auf nach Edoras!" ertönte Aragorns Ruf und sie begannen, ihre Pferde herbeizuholen.

§

Der Ritt nach Edoras dauerte noch einmal drei Tage. Im letzten Nachtlager vor Edoras untersuchte Aragorn noch einmal Faramirs Kopfwunde, die inzwischen gut heilte.

„Du kannst den Verband weglassen, mein Freund", meinte er lächelnd. „Dann machst du auch eine bessere Figur vor Rohans Jungfrauen."

Faramir grinste verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf. Gandalf kam zu den beiden Männern und lächelte auch. Er winkte Aragorn zu sich und unterhielt sich mit ihm ein wenig abseits. Faramir beobachtete die beiden stirnerunzelnd und fragte sich, was sie wohl zu besprechen hatten.

Am nächsten Vormittag erreichten sie die hölzerne Stadt, die auf einem Hügel erbaut war. Oben auf dem Hügel lag Meduselde, die Goldene Halle. Ihr vergoldetes Dach blitzte im Sonnenlicht.

Faramir entdeckte oben vor der Halle eine Gestalt, die ganz in Weiß gekleidet war. Langes, blondes Haar wehte im Wind. Fragend sah er Aragorn an, der auch wie gebannt nach oben blickte.


	24. Éowyn

**Ann** : im nächsten Kapitel wird Faramir Éowyn kennenlernen. Du darfst gespannt sein!

**Ali**: Éowyns Verhalten wird wohl etwas überraschend sein. Zu den Pferden: Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was aus dem armen Hasufel wohl geworden sein mag. Nun ist er bei Faramir in guten Händen.

**May20**: Deine vielen Reviews machen mich ganz sprachlos. Du bist wirklich sehr fleißig gewesen und hast dir zu jedem Kapitel deine Gedanken gemacht. Deine konstruktive Kritik nehme ich zur Kenntnis. Gerade das mit der Ringgemeinschaft war sehr schwer zum Schreiben, und ich habe die Kapitel oftmals umgeschrieben. Ich wollte ja nicht den Film bzw. das Buch wortwörtlich wiedergeben. Schließlich habe ich mich dafür entschieden, die Reise der 10 Gefährten drastisch zu kürzen, was wohl nicht so optimal geraten ist. Auch Elronds Rat habe ich etwas verkürzt. Schade, dass dir die Sache mit Arwen nicht so gefallen hat.

Zu Aragorns Verwundung muß ich auch noch was sagen: ich stelle mir vor, dass seine Heilkräfte in Verbindung mit dem Athelas nicht bei ihm selbst wirken, sondern nur bei anderen. Und Faramir konnte sich auf diese Weise auch endlich mal bei Aragorn revanchieren. Schließlich war er selbst auch jahrelang Waldläufer in Ithilien und hat so manches Rezept für Heiltränke im Kopf. Soviel zu meiner „Verteidigung". /zwinker/ Ich hoffe, du bleibst auch bei den neuen Kapiteln am Ball. Auf jeden Fall gibt es jetzt kein Gehetze mehr, denn Faramir wird jetzt Éowyn kennenlernen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 24: Éowyn

Sie ritten langsam durch die düster wirkende Stadt, die aus Holz- und Lehmhütten bestand. Faramir hatte viel über die Kultur der Rohirrim gelesen: es waren einfache, aber sehr beherzte Menschen des Nordens. Er hatte viel Bewunderung für die Rohirrim übrig: sie verstanden es wie kein anderes Volk, gute Pferde zu züchten und schon seit vielen Jahren boten sie den wilden Dunländern die Stirn, die immer wieder Teile Rohans mit Krieg überzogen.

Die Leute kamen mißtrauisch aus ihren Häusern und betrachteten schweigend die fünf Fremden, die recht exotisch auf sie wirkten.

„Sogar auf einem Friedhof ist die Stimmung fröhlicher", knurrte Gimli vor sich hin.

Faramir verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Es war nicht angebracht zu lachen. Diese Leute wirkten nicht nur mißtrauisch, sondern auch tief bekümmert.

Unterhalb der Goldenen Halle ließen sie ihre Pferde zurück. Gandalf schritt als erstes die Treppen hinauf.

Ein großer Mann mit langem roten Haar und Bart und in schwerer Rüstung stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„So darf ich Euch nicht zu König Théoden lassen", sagte der Hauptmann, der sich Hama nannte.

Faramir blickte den Krieger empört an und umklammerte seinen Bogen fester. Doch Aragorn legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, mein Freund", raunte er Faramir zu.

Widerwillig gaben die Gefährten ihre Waffen dem Hauptmann und seinen Kriegern. Nur Gandalf durfte seinen Stab behalten. Einem alten Mann durfte man schließlich nicht die Gehhilfe rauben. Dann betraten sie die Halle.

Faramir sah sich erstaunt um: die Goldene Halle war zwar sehr düster, weil es kaum Fenster gab, aber sie offenbarte viel von der Kultur der Rohirrim. Die hölzernen Balken waren mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien versehen und die Wände waren mit kostbaren Wandteppichen bedeckt, auf denen edle Krieger auf Pferden abgebildet waren. Auch in den Schnitzereien wiederholte sich immer wieder das Pferdemotiv. In der Mitte der Halle befand sich eine große Feuerstelle, in der jetzt jedoch kein Feuer brannte. Faramir fragte sich, wieviel Feste wohl schon in dieser Halle gefeiert worden waren. Doch dann erblickte er den König und dachte nicht mehr an irgendwelche Feierlichkeiten. Am Ende der Halle saß ein schwächlicher, uralter Greis auf einem Thron. Neben ihm stand ein bleicher Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet.

Er redete auf den König ein, während Gandalf freundlich, aber bestimmt vorsprach. Langsam hob der Zauberer den Stab.

„Den Stab!" schrie der Schwarzgekleidete plötzlich erbost. „Nehmt ihn den Stab ab!"

Aragorn und Faramir nickten sich zu und als die Wachen herbeiliefen, drängten sie diese zusammen zurück. Auch Legolas und Gimli halfen ihnen. Der Schwarzgekleidete stürzte sich wütend auf die Gruppe, doch Gimli brachte ihn zu Fall und setzte sich auf seine Brust.

„Ich rate Euch, still liegen zu bleiben!" drohte der Zwerg mürrisch und zog einen großen Dolch, den er unter seinem Wams verborgen hatte, hervor.

Der bleiche Mann starrte Gimli und den Dolch mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen an und blieb zitternd liegen.

„Ich befreie Euch jetzt von dem Zauber, Théoden, Thengels Sohn!" rief Gandalf mit dröhnender Stimme.

Ein Blitz kam aus seinem Stab und traf den König. Théoden sank ächzend zusammen. In diesem Augenblick kam die weißgekleidete Maid mit den langen, blonden Haaren in die Halle. Sie versuchte zwischen Faramir und Aragorn durchzulaufen.

„Wartet!" rief der Waldläufer und fasste sie am Arm.

Der König richtete sich plötzlich wieder auf: sein Gesicht verjüngte sich und seine schlohweißen Haare wurden wieder blond.

Das Mädchen riß sich jetzt los von Aragorn und stürzte auf den Thron zu.

„Onkel!" stieß sie glücklich hervor.

„Ich kenne Euer Gesicht", sagte der wiedererstarkte König langsam zu seiner Nichte und strich ihr über die Wange.

Er stand jetzt auf und ergriff sein Schwert, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Schwarzgekleideten.

„Grima Schlangenzunge!" rief er zornig.

Gimli hatte den finsteren Menschen inzwischen losgelassen. Dieser beeilte sich, nach draußen zu fliehen.

„Deine schröpfende Heilkunst hätte mich fast auf allen Vieren kriechen lassen!" schrie Théoden ihm erbost nach.

Schließlich ging der König hinaus, um sich seinem Volk zu zeigen. Die Menschen Rohans jubelten begeistert. Grima war inzwischen davongeritten.

„Man sollte ihn verfolgen und ihm den Garaus machen!" zischte Théoden wütend und schüttelte die Faust.

„Er ist es nicht wert, dass man sich die Hände mit ihm schmutzig macht", sagte Faramir leise.

Théoden drehte sich plötzlich zu ihm um. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah den jungen Gondorianer erstaunt an.

„Wer seid Ihr, junger Mann? Euerer Sprache nach kommt Ihr aus Gondor, doch Ihr seht nicht aus wie einer dieser schwarzhaarigen Númenorabkömmlinge."

„Ich sehe den Vorfahren meiner Mutter ähnlich, die hellhaarige Elben waren", erwiderte Faramir ruhig.

„Seid Ihr etwa Faramir, der Truchseß-Sohn, der seinem Vaterland den Rücken gekehrt hat?" fragte Théoden feindselig.

„Ja, ich bin Faramir aus dem Hause Húrin", entgegnete dieser stolz und blickte den König unverwandt an.

Bevor Théoden noch etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich Gandalf ein.

„Wollt Ihr Euere Gäste nicht bewirten, König? Wir haben Hunger."

Théoden warf noch einen letzten grimmigen Blick auf Faramir, dann wandte er sich den anderen Gefährten zu.

„Kommt herein", sagte er mit milder Stimme zu ihnen.

§

Die Nichte des Königs, die sich Éowyn nannte, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die fremdländischen Gäste persönlich zu bedienen. Die fünf Gefährten hatten an einem Tisch in der Halle Platz genommen und ließen es sich schmecken. Faramir betrachtete Éowyn stirnerunzelnd: sie war das anmutigste, menschliche Geschöpf, das er je gesehen hatte. Alatariel war eine Elbin, damit konnte keine Menschenfrau standhalten, doch Éowyns Aussehen kam einer Elbin schon sehr nahe. Aber sie hatte auch etwas Kühles und Hochmütiges an sich, was ihm nicht gefiel. Wahrscheinlich betrachtete sie ihn, genauso wie ihr Onkel, als Landesverräter und Feigling. Éowyn scharwenzelte den ganzen Abend um Aragorn herum. Sie las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Verzweifelt sah der Waldläufer immer wieder zu Faramir hinüber, doch der grinste nur. Das Essen der Rohirrim war einfach, aber schmackhaft: es gab kalten Braten, Brot und Obst. Der König speiste mit seinen Gästen und unterhielt sich dabei fast die ganze Zeit nur mit Gandalf. Anscheinend schätzte er den Rat des Zauberers hoch ein.

„Ihr habt Recht, Gandalf", sagte der König schließlich mit erhobener Stimme. „Ich werde die Stadt räumen lassen und wir gehen nach Helms Klamm."

Éowyn hielt inne, als sie das hörte. In ihren Augen blitzte es kampfeslustig. Voller Stolz und Liebe blickte sie ihren Onkel an. Auch sie wollte ihr Volk mit dem Schwert verteidigen. Denn kämpfen konnte sie ja. Oja, sogar besser als mancher Mann.

Nach dem Essen begann eine große Hektik in der Goldenen Halle. Hama war nach draußen geeilt und verkündete dem Volk von Edoras, dass die Stadt geräumt werde.

Éowyn hatte ihr Schwert geholt und machte in der Goldenen Halle Kampfesübungen. Faramir beobachtete, wie Aragorn sein Schwert zog und ihr Paroli bot. Dann unterhielten sich die Beiden leise und schließlich verneigte sich der Waldläufer vor ihr. Er fand Aragorns Verhalten etwas merkwürdig: seiner Meinung nach beschäftigte sich der Dunedain etwas zu viel mit dieser blonden Schildmaid.

Als Aragorn die Goldenen Halle verlassen wollte, packte ihn Faramir an der Schulter.

„Was hast du mit ihr vor?" fragte er neugierig. „Ich habe irgendetwas von ‚Tochter von Königen' gehört."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Aragorn bedrückt und fummelte an dem Schmuckstück herum, das er um den Hals trug. Es war der Abendstern, ein Geschenk von Arwen.

„Eine wie Éowyn wäre es wert, Königin von Gondor zu werden", fuhr Faramir mit gedämpfter Stimme fort. „Sie ist von hohem Geblüt und scheint sehr tapfer zu sein."

„Es ist schön, dass du an mich denkst", lächelte Aragorn traurig, „aber ich kann Arwen nicht so schnell aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen. Aber du hast recht: eines Tages wird der König von Gondor sich eine würdige Dame zu seiner Königin erwählen müssen. Aber bis dahin ist noch ein weiter Weg."

Faramir blieb stehen und sah Aragorn nachdenklich hinterher. Éowyn trat plötzlich neben den Gondorianer. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Leidenschaft. In ihren Augen lag ein merkwürdiger Glanz, als sie dem Waldläufer nachblickte.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Aragorn Euer Freund ist, Faramir", sagte sie herablassend. „Mein Onkel hätte Euch sonst längst von Meduselde verjagt, genauso wie Grima Schlangenzunge."

„Ihr kennt mich gar nicht, Frau Éowyn", erwiderte der rothaarige Mann gefasst und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Und doch habt Ihr bereits ein Urteil über mich gefällt. Ihr solltet dummen Gerüchten keinen Glauben schenken."

Éowyn sah ihn irritiert an und wendete sich dann ab. Sie warf ihr langes blondes Haar stolz zurück und verließ die Halle.


	25. Angriff der Warge

**May20**: Mir tat es selbst leid, als ich Boromir sterben lassen musste. Wirklich! Aber meiner Meinung nach passt er einfach nicht mehr in die Geschichte hinein: sowohl in Tolkiens Geschichte nicht, als auch in meiner nicht. Man stelle sich vor: Boromir als Statthalter Aragorns! Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut gehen würde. Ich möchte lieber, dass jemand anders Aragorns Statthalter wird. Sein Name fängt mit „F" an. /grins/ Ich hoffe, dass ich in meinen künftigen Kapitel noch einige Überraschungen bieten kann. Einerseits wird sich die bekannte Handlung, wie ein roter Faden durch die Story ziehen, andererseits wird es aber schon ein wenig anders durch Faramirs Anwesenheit. In einem der nächsten Kapitel wird dann noch jemand auftauchen, der für eine Überraschung sorgt...

**Ali**: Wäre langweilig, wenn sich Éowyn sofort in Faramir verlieben würde. Aber sieht ja auch nicht so aus, als würde er sich in sie verlieben... /zwinker/

**Leonel**: Zum Glück sind jetzt deine Reviews zu lesen. Vielen Dank! Ich fand die Idee auch nicht schlecht, Brego gleich am Anfang Aragorn zu geben. So hat dann Faramir das Pferd Hasufel für sich, das im Film dann so plötzlich unter den Teppich gekehrt wurde.Éowyn kommt wohl gerade jetzt am Anfang etwas unsympathisch herüber, weil sie sich Faramir gegenüber so hochnäsig benimmt.

**Rubics Cube**: Hurra, ein neuer Leser! Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!

**Feael**: Ich verrat' nix/grins/

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Und weil ihr alle so brav reviewt habt, bekommt ihr zur Belohnung vor dem Wochenende ein Update:

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 25: Angriff der Warge

Der lange Zug von Frauen, Kindern und Alten kam nur langsam voran. An der Spitze des Zuges ritten die Krieger. Allen voran der König. Aragorn ging zu Fuß neben Éowyn her. Er dachte an Gandalf, der unter merkwürdigen Andeutungen plötzlich davongeritten war. Am Morgen des fünften Tages würde er zurückkommen. Zu gerne hätte der Waldläufer gewusst, welche Pläne der weiße Zauberer schmiedete. Doch Gandalf hatte sich in Schweigen gehüllt. Aragorn fummelte jetzt geistesabwesend an seinem Halsschmuck herum.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte Éowyn plötzlich. „Die Frau, die Euch dieses Geschenk gab?"

Faramir, der hinter Aragorn lief, spitzte die Ohren: die Schildmaid hatte also endlich den Abendstern entdeckt. Er war schon ganz gespannt, was der Dunedain antworten würde.

„Sie segelt mit ihrem Volk zu den unsterblichen Landen", erwiderte Aragorn schwermütig und verfiel in Schweigen.

Faramir schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf: mit diesen Worten signalisierte der Waldläufer Éowyn, dass ihre Verliebtheit vielleicht doch nicht umsonst war.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte Faramir kaum hörbar vor sich hin.

Aragorn drehte sich stirnerunzelnd um:

„Hast du etwas gesagt?"

„Nichts von Bedeutung", entgegnete der jüngere Mann geschickt.

Éowyn warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Sie empfand Faramir als Störenfried.

§

Sie schlugen das Nachtlager in einem kleinen geschützten Tal auf, durch welches ein lieblicher Bach murmelte. Faramir beobachtete, wie Éowyn über einer kleinen Feuerstelle eifrig kochte. Ihre Wangen waren ganz gerötet, während sie immer mehr Zutaten in den Topf warf. Anscheinend sollte dies ein Eintopf werden. Faramir, der sich ein wenig aufs Kochen verstand, grinste vor sich hin: das kalte Hammelfleisch, das sie hineingetan hatte, würde in Kombination mit den anderen Lebensmitteln wahrscheinlich fürchterlich schmecken. Zum Glück war der Topf nicht besonders groß. Wie es aussah, kochte Éowyn nur für ihre eigene Familie. Er selbst würde sich mit Lembas begnügen.

Aragorn saß etwas abseits und ruhte sich aus. Er blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Faramir wusste, an wen er dachte. Diese Éowyn würde niemals Arwen aus Aragorns Herzen verdrängen können, selbst wenn der Waldläufer die Rohir-Frau heiraten würde.

Plötzlich sah Faramir, dass Éowyn mit ihrem Kochtopf und einem Napf auf Aragorn zuging. Sollte er den Waldläufer warnen? Nein, dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Nichtsahnend ließ sich Aragorn den Teller füllen. Éowyn blieb hoffnungsvoll vor ihm stehen. Anscheinend wollte sie wissen, wie ihr Essen schmeckte. Aragorn beschnüffelte die heiße Suppe vorsichtig. Faramir beobachtete ihn mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. An der Mimik des Waldläufers erkannte er, dass er sich ekelte. Doch dann nahm Aragorn tapfer einen Löffel Brühe mit Hammelfleisch in den Mund. Er nickte mit einem falschen Lächeln und Faramir ließ sich lautlachend ins Gras fallen. Éowyn betrachtete den rothaarigen Mann mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwunderung. War dieser Gondorianer jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

Empört warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und wandte sich mit ihrem Kopftopf zum Gehen. Aragorn spuckte den Inhalt seines Mundes rasch ins Gras, als Éowyn sich ein Stück entfernt hatte.

„Möge Melkor dich holen, Höhlentroll von einem Gondorianer!" zischte er Faramir wütend zu. „Du hast gewusst, was sie mir vorsetzt!"

Faramir lachte jedoch weiter, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Aragorn ließ inzwischen den Eintopf unauffällig im hohen Gras verschwinden.

„Wie konntest du das tun, Ara! Das war doch mit Liebe gekocht", spottete Faramir prustend.

Der Waldläufer hob scherzhaft drohend den Teller in Richtung des rothaarigen Mannes.

Tief in seinen Herzen freute sich Aragorn, dass Faramir endlich einmal wieder so ausgelassen lachen konnte. Seit Boromirs Tod hatte er ihn kaum mehr fröhlich erlebt.

§

Am nächsten Morgen zogen die Rohirrim weiter. Die Gegend wurde immer gebirgiger und der Zug der Menschen wurde immer langsamer. Faramir hatte ein ungutes Gefühl: er spürte, dass Gefahr in der Luft lag. Aragorn, der wieder vor ihm zusammen mit Éowyn wanderte, wirkte heute auch ernster und verschlossener als gestern. Er gab der blonden Schildmaid nur knappe Antworten, doch der verliebten Frau schien das egal zu sein. Legolas war ein Stück vorausgelaufen: er hatte einen grasbedeckten Hügel erklommen.

„Warge!" schrie er plötzlich Aragorn und Faramir zu. „Sie greifen uns an!"

Augenblicklich gerieten die Menschen in Panik. Die Meisten von ihnen wussten, was Warge für entsetzliche Geschöpfe waren. Schreien und Klagen ertönte.

König Theoden jedoch behielt die Ruhe und sammelte seine Krieger um sich. Geistesgegenwärtig holte Éowyn die Pferde von Aragorn und Faramir.

„Ich will mitkämpfen!" rief sie ihrem Onkel leidenschaftlich zu.

„Nein, du musst die Frauen und Kinder nach Helms Klamm führen", befahl der König streng. „Tu es für mich!"

Faramir beobachtete, wie Éowyn mit sich selbst rang, doch letztendlich befolgte sie den Befehl ihres Onkels, der fast mehr eine Bitte war. Der junge Gondorianer begann die tapfere Frau immer mehr zu bewundern. Sie war ein Krieger, der in den Körper einer Frau geboren worden war. Sie würde wohl nie aus ihrer vorgesehenen Rolle ausbrechen können. Er fühlte, dass er großes Mitleid mit ihr bekam.

Éowyn warf Aragorn einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um zu den Frauen und Kindern zu gelangen. Und der Waldläufer nickte ihr noch einmal zu. Faramir lenkte sein Pferd an Aragorns Seite und zog sein Schwert.

„Dann lasst uns kämpfen, Freund", meinte er schief lächelnd.

König Theoden gab das Zeichen zum Angriff. Die Truppe, die nur ein paar hundert Krieger zählte, galoppierte den Wargen entgegen. Mit hundeähnlichem Gebell kamen die Warge, die von Orks geritten wurden, auf die Rohirrim zu. Faramir hatte noch nie einen Warg gesehen. Er kannte diese Unholde nur von Erzählungen her. Sie sahen aus wie Wölfe, waren aber so groß wie ausgewachsene Ochsen und bewegten sich flink wie Pferde. Ihre Mäuler hatten sie weitaufgerissen und entblößten so schreckliche Raubtierfänge. Die Warge hatten nun die Rohirrim erreicht und Faramir hob sein Schwert, um sich zu verteidigen. Es gelang ihm, einige Reiter von den Wargen mit seinem Schwert herabzufegen. Doch dann wurde er selbst vom Pferd geworfen und eine dieser entsetzlichen Kreaturen kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Rasch zog Faramir seinen Dolch und warf ihm den herannahendem Warg zwischen die Augen. Es gab eine kurze Verschnaufspause für den rothaarigen Gondorianer, der rasch sein Schwert wieder aufklaubte. Den Rohirrim war es inzwischen gelungen, die Warge weitgehend in die Flucht zu schlagen. Nur vereinzelt befanden sich noch diese Untiere und ihre Reiter lebend auf dem Schlachtfeld. Faramir suchte Aragorn und die anderen Gefährten. Er sah Gimli, der halb unter einem Warg eingeklemmt war und zog ihn vorsichtig heraus.

„Bist du verletzt?" fragte er den Zwerg besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht es gut", knurrte Gimli empört. „Von so einem Scheusal lässt sich Gimli, Gloins Sohn, nicht so leicht umbringen."

Faramir lachte leise und klopfte dem Zwerg freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Legolas kam hinzu und wirkte recht betrübt.

„Aragorn...er ist...er ist gefallen", stammelte der Elb und zeigte Faramir und Gimli den Abendstern mit der Kette.

Faramir starrte Legolas ungläubig an.

„Das kann nicht sein! Aragorn kann nicht gefallen sein. Er darf nicht! Wo liegt er?"

Legolas wies auf einen Felsvorsprung.

„Er ist mit seinem Gegner in den Fluß hinabgestürzt."

Faramir rannte auf die Klippe zu. Am Rand bliebt er stehen und starrte in den reißenden Fluß hinab, der sich unten durchs Tal schlängelte. Von Aragorn war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

König Theoden trat zu ihm. Er legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ihr habt tapfer gekämpft, Faramir. Es gut mir leid um Eueren Freund. Kommt!"

Faramir rannen die Tränen offen über das Gesicht, als er sich zu Theoden umdrehte. Er nickte nur stumm und folgte dem König zu den Pferden. Brego war offensichtlich entlaufen. Aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig.

Schweigend ritt Faramir neben Legolas und Gimli her. Sie folgten den Rohirrim nach Helms Klamm. Sie wussten, dass es Aragorn sich so gewünscht hätte.

§

Éowyn war inzwischen mit den Frauen und Kindern in der Felsenburg angekommen. Ein Späher hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass bald der König mit seinen Kriegern eintreffen würde. Sie freute sich schon auf das Wiedersehen mit Aragorn. Ob er es zulassen würde, wenn sie ihn umarmte?

Endlich ritt Theoden durch das Tor der Burg. Er wirkte sehr ernst und bedrückt. Viele Krieger waren in der Schlacht gegen die Wargreiter gefallen. Éowyn stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Aragorn schneller erspähen zu können. Doch sie sah ihn nicht: stattdessen erblickte sie Faramir, den Elb und den Zwerg. Sie sah an Faramirs Miene, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein musste. Rasch lief Éowyn zu ihm hin. Müde stieg der junge Gondorianer von Hasufel.

„Wo ist Herr Aragorn?" fragte die Schildmaid bebend, die schon etwas schreckliches ahnte.

Faramir seufzte und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Seine blauen Augen begannen sich erneut mit Tränen zu füllen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Herrin, aber Aragorn ist gefallen", stieß er mühsam hervor.

Éowyn warf sich an seine Brust und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Faramir stand etwas hilflos da und kämpfte selbst mit den Tränen, doch dann legte er vorsichtig seine Arme tröstend um die Schildmaid.


	26. Aragorns Rückkehr

**May20**: Mir hat dieser Satz beim Schreiben selbst so gut gefallen, dass ich immer wieder kichern musste. Im nächsten Kapitel taucht dann jemand auf, den man zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf der Rechnung hat. /grins/

**Rubics Cube**: Im Augenblick sucht Éowyn nur Trost bei Faramir. Ob sich ihr Herz dann rasch dem Gondorianer zuwendet, wird sich noch zeigen.

**Ali**: Éowyn lehnt sich ohne Hintergedanken an Faramirs Trost. In diesem Moment braucht sie einfach nur jemanden, der sie festhält. Und Aragorn kehrt ja wieder zurück.

**Tanja**: Ich verrate nicht, wie es mit Fara und Éo weitergeht. Erstmal wird Aragorn wieder zurückkehren und Éo wird sich darüber freuen wie ein Schneider.

**Leonel**: Das mit der Klippe passte gut in meine Story. Im Buch gibt es das ja nicht. Aber jetzt kommen sich Faramir und Éowyn auf diese Weise mal ein wenig näher, auch wenn es nur Trost ist.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 26: Aragorns Rückkehr

Es gab keine Zeit zum Trauern: die Hornburg und ihre Verteidigungswälle mussten auf einen möglichen Angriff Isengards vorbereitet werden. König Theoden rief Faramir, Legolas und Gimli zu sich. Sein treuer Hauptmann Hama war von den Wargreitern getötet worden. Éowyn brachte den beratenden Männern Wein und Brot. Sie beobachtete erstaunt, wie sich ihr Onkel nun ratsuchend an Faramir wandte.

„Ihr seid ein erfahrener Feldhauptmann Gondors, Faramir", begann der König sorgenvoll. „Was würdet Ihr in unserer Situation machen?"

„Nun, es gibt hier nur etwa dreihundert Männer, die mit Waffen umgehen können", erwiderte Faramir nachdenklich. „Die Bauern und Handwerker, die aus den umliegenden Dörfern hierhergeflohen sind, werden uns keine große Stütze sein. Trotzdem müssen sie auf alle Fälle bewaffnet werden. Die Frauen und Kinder sollten unbedingt einen sicheren Unterschlupf aufsuchen."

„Gut, sie sollen in die Höhlen hinabgebracht werden", meinte Theoden anerkennend.

Er rief Éowyn zu sich.

„Ich möchte, dass du die Frauen, Kinder und Alten in die Höhlen hinabbringst und auf sie achtgibst", sagte er ernst.

„Aber..", begann Éowyn trotzig einzuwenden.

Doch ein strenger Blick ihres Onkels ließ sie verstummen. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und verließ die Halle der Burg, in der sich die Männer versammelt hatten. Faramir sah ihr bedrückt hinterher. Wieder verspürte er großes Mitleid mit ihr.

Als sie hinausging, sah sie Aragorn erschöpft zum Tor hineinreiten. Éowyn stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und rannte auf ihn zu. Als er von Brego abstieg, fiel sie ihm jubelnd um den Hals und streichelte immer wieder seine bärtigen Wangen, um sich zu vergewissern, ob er auch wirklich am Leben war. Aragorn ließ es mit einem leisen Lächeln geschehen. Doch dann kamen

Faramir und Legolas aus der Halle gelaufen. Éowyn trat zurück und beobachtete strahlend, wie Aragorn von seinen Gefährten begrüßt wurde. Faramir umarmte Aragorn unter Freudentränen und Legolas übergab dem Waldläufer den Abendstern. Dabei sagte er irgendetwas auf Elbisch zu Aragorn und dieser musste herzlich lachen. Éowyn fühlte die Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen und mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte sie sich ab.

Es war Zeit, die Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen zu führen. Aber ohne ihr Schwert würde sie nicht in die Höhlen gehen, das schwor sie sich.

Zusammen mit Faramir und Legolas betrat Aragorn die große Burghalle und berichtete von einem riesigen Uruk-Hai-Heer, das sich auf Helms Klamm zu bewegte.

„Dann müssen auch die alten Männer und die halbwüchsigen Knaben mitkämpfen", seufzte Theoden entmutigt.

Er schickte Faramir und einige Krieger in die Höhlen hinab: sie sollten dort unter den Kinder und Alten brauchbare Kämpfer aussuchen. Es war keine leichte Aufgabe. Faramir blutete das Herz, als er einige Dreizehnjährige zum Kampf auswählen musste. Ihre Mütter weinten und flehten ihn an, das nicht zu tun.

„Es tut mir so leid", stieß er mühsam hervor.

Éowyn kam langsam auf Faramir zu.

„Gebt auf Aragorn acht, versprecht mir das", sagte sie leise.

„Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht", erwiderte Faramir traurig lächelnd.

„Ihr seit ein tapferer Mann, Faramir von Gondor", sagte Éowyn ebenfalls lächelnd. „Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich vor einigen Tagen in Edoras zu Euch gesagt habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr ein feiger Landesverräter seid."

„Ich danke Euch, Éowyn", entgegnete Faramir erfreut. „Und ich weiß, dass Euere Stunde noch kommen wird, Schildmaid von Rohan."

Éowyn errötete etwas und ging wieder zu den anderen Frauen hinüber. Faramir musste nun wieder gehen. Mit einer Gruppe Halbwüchsiger und alter Männer im Schlepptau verließ er die Höhlen.

Als er oben ankam, war gerade eine Truppe von Elben aus Lothlorien angekomen und Aragorn unterhielt sich aufgekratzt mit Haldir, der die Truppe anführte.

„Haldir!" stieß Faramir freudig aus und schüttelte dem Elben die Hand.

„Schön, Euch wiederzusehen, Faramir", sagte dieser mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Wir sollten uns nun zum Kampf rüsten", mahnte Aragorn besorgt. „In der Burg gibt es genügend Kettenhemden und Waffen."

Als Faramir noch einmal die Reihe der Elbenkrieger entlangsah, entdeckte er plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein: Arwen befand sich unter den Kriegern! Sie trug die gleiche Rüstung wie die anderen und blickte streng vor sich hin. Faramir ging schnurstracks zu ihr hin, während Aragorn mit den anderen in der Burg verschwand.

„Arwen, was macht Ihr denn hier?" fragte er leise. „Hat Euch Aragorn schon gesehen?"

„Seid nur still!"raunte Arwen ihm zu. „Wenn Aragorn mich sieht, dann wird er mich nicht mitkämpfen lassen."

„Damit hat er auch recht", meinte Faramir kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr solltet hier nicht sein, Arwen."

„Ich will an seiner Seite mit ihm kämpfen und sterben, wenn das unser Schicksal ist", sagte die Elbenfrau tapfer.

Faramir wandte sich seufzend ab und ging in die Burg hinein, um sich für die Schlacht zu rüsten.

Arwen verstand es geschickt sich vor Aragorn zu verbergen. Als die Elbenkrieger Aragorn zur Klammwall folgten, lief sie hinter ihm, das Visier ihres Helmes tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Faramir hatte inzwischen ein schweres Kettenhemd angelegt und befestigte darüber wieder seine Lederrüstung. Er hatte Angst vor der Schlacht: hier gab es nur ein paar hundert Männer, die kampferprobt waren. Selbst die hundert Elben aus Lothlorien würden das riesige Heer der Uruk-Hai nicht aufhalten können. Eigentlich waren sie alle verloren. Er fragte sich, ob das nun das Ende war. Gerne hätte er Minas Tirith wiedergesehen und seinem Vater das zerborstene Horn seines Bruders überreicht. Bedrückt schloß er sich der Gruppe Elbenkrieger an, die vor ihm zur Klammwall lief. Es war völlig dunkel geworden und von der Ferne hörte man das feindliche Heer heranrücken.

Faramir hatte seinen Bogen bereit, wie die meisten Krieger, die auf der Brüstung standen. Arwen hielt sich stets hinter Aragorn. So würde er sie nicht sehen können. Faramir fragte sich, ob sie heimlich von Bruchtal ausgerissen war. Sicher würde Elrond es nicht billigen, wenn sie hier mitkämpfte.

Jetzt waren die Uruk-Hai zu sehen. Sie waren schrecklich anzusehen, diese riesigen, missgestalteten Kreaturen, die von Saruman als Kampfmaschinen gezüchtet worden waren. Einer der Bauern schoß versehentlich zu früh einen Pfeil ab und so begann der Kampf ganz anders, als Aragorn geplant hatte: im Chaos. Die Uruk-Hai wehrten sich wild und schossen ihrerseits Pfeile mit Armbrüsten zur Klammwall empor. Dutzende Rohirrim mussten im Pfeilhagel ihr Leben lassen. Und schon rückten die Unholde mit Leitern vor. Faramir, der bereits viele Feinde mit Pfeilen getötet hatte, merkte nun, dass es Zeit war, zum Schwert zu greifen. Die ersten Uruks hatten den Wall erklommen und drangen auf die Rohirrim und ihre Verbündeten ein. Faramir gelang es, einige Feinde mit dem Schwert zu töten. Doch dann nahm die Zahl der Uruk-Hai immer mehr zu und Aragorn rief zum Rückzug. Sie mussten zur Hornburg hinauf. Plötzlich gab es eine gewaltige Detonation und ein Teil der Klammwall stürzte ein. Faramir war völlig perplex, denn so eine mächtige Kriegswaffe hatte er noch nie erlebt. Aragorn lief auf ihn zu.

„Rasch, wir müssen uns in die Burg zurückziehen!" rief er außer sich und packte Faramir am Arm.

Doch der junge Gondorianer wollte wissen, ob Arwen bereits in Sicherheit war und lief zum Wall zurück.

„Faramir, komm, das ist Wahnsinn!" schrie der Waldläufer ihm besorgt hinterher.

Der jüngere Mann sah gerade, wie Haldir von mehreren Uruks angegriffen wollte. Soeben wollte ihn einer von hinten feige erschlagen. Im letzten Moment gelang es Faramir, dem Uruk sein Schwert in den Rücken zu stoßen. Haldir bedankte sich rasch.

„Schnell, wir müssen hinauf zur Burg!" zischte Faramir ihm zu und packte ihn am Arm.

Zahllose Elbenkrieger lagen getötet am Boden.

„Meine Galadhrim - so viele von ihnen sind gefallen!" rief Haldir traurig aus.

„Hoffentlich ist Arwen noch am Leben", murmelte Faramir, während er mit Haldir Richtung Burg lief.

„Du weißt, dass sie dabei ist?" fragte der Hauptmann Loriens verdattert. „Ich musste ihr schwören, niemanden davon zu erzählen."

„Ich habe sie selbst entdeckt", knurrte Faramir ungehalten. „Wehe, sie ist gefallen!"

„Ich habe sie längst zur Burg hinauf geschickt", beruhigte der Elb den jungen Gondorianer.

Kurz vor der Burg entdeckte Faramir, als er von der Mauer hinabsah, dass einige Uruk-Hai in die Höhlen, wo sich Frauen und Kinder befanden, eindrangen.

„Komm mit, wir müssen ihnen helfen!" sagte Faramir und zerrte Haldir zu den Höhlen hinab.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig hinzu, bevor etwa ein Dutzend Uruk Hai auf die Frauen und Kinder eindringen konnten. Éowyn wehrte die Unholde tapfer mit ihrem Schwert ab. An ihrer Seite stand Arwen in ihrer Rüstung und kämpfte mit. Mit vereinten Kräften und Hilfe von einigen Knaben gelang es den Freunden, die Uruk-Hai aus den Höhlen zu vertreiben. Éowyn warf Faramir einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, mein Freund", sagte sie freundlich zu ihm und lächelte.

„Ihr habt auch sehr tapfer gekämpft, Schildmaid Rohans", erwiderte Faramir und lächelte ebenfalls, aber sehr schüchtern.

Arwen nahm jetzt ihren Helm ab und ihr langes Haar fiel ihr jetzt in schweren Flechten über die Schultern herab.

„Das ist ja eine Elbenfrau", staunte Éowyn.

Arwen unterhielt sich mit Haldir auf Sindarin. Faramir blickte Éowyn traurig an. Es würde hart für sie sein, wenn sie die Wahrheit über Arwen erfuhr. Aber die tapfere Schildmaid hatte es nicht verdient, länger im Unklaren über Aragorns wahre Gefühle gelassen zu werden.

„Nun, ich sollte Euch sagen, wer...", begann Faramir vorsichtig.

Doch in diesem Moment kamen Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Theoden in die Höhlen. Gandalf befand sich auch bei ihnen.

„Wir haben gesiegt!" verkündete Aragorn triumphierend.

Éowyn wollte auf den Waldläufer zulaufen, doch Faramir hielt sie fest.

„Was tut Ihr da?" fauchte sie ihn entrüstet an.

„Seht hin!" sagte Faramir leise zu ihr und wies mit seinem Gesicht zu Aragorn, der gerade von Arwen stürmisch begrüßt wurde.

Aragorn konnte es kaum fassen, seine Geliebte wiederzusehen und er küsste und herzte sie immer wieder.

Éowyn traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie drehte sich zu Faramir um.

„Warum ist sie nicht in Valinor?"

„Ihre Liebe zu Aragorn war einfach größer", seufzte der Gondorianer leise. „Es tut mir so leid für Euch, Éowyn."

Éowyn Mundwinkel zitterten, als ob sie gleich einen Weinkrampf bekommen würde. Das war einfach alles zuviel für sie. Schnurstracks verließ sie die Höhlen. Faramir machte sich große Sorgen um sie und lief ihr nach. Draußen traf Éowyn ihren Bruder Éomer und fiel ihm weinend in die Arme. Der junge Marschall nickte Faramir freundlich zu.

Der junge Gondorianer sah sich erschüttert um: inzwischen war es Tag geworden. Helms Klamm war ein Ort der Verwüstung geworden. Die Mauern waren teilweise eingestürzt und es lagen hunderte von toten Uruk-Hai und Menschen herum. Die Frauen und Kinder hatten inzwischen die Höhlen verlassen und suchten ihre Angehörigen unter den Toten und Verwundeten. Lautes Klagen und Weinen ertönte ringsum. Faramir atmete tief durch: er kannte sie gut, zu gut, diese entsetzlichen Nachwehen der Schlacht. Jetzt kamen Aragorn und die anderen aus den Höhlen heraus. Der Waldläufer trat auf Faramir zu. Éowyn hatte jetzt zu weinen aufgehört und blickte Aragorn zornig an.

„Wir werden jetzt nach Isengard reiten", erklärte er dem jungen Mann. „Ich vertraue Arwen deiner Obhut an. Bringe sie zusammen mit den anderen Frauen und Kindern nach Edoras zurück. Haldir und die verwundeten Elben werden mit euch kommen."

Jetzt endlich ging Aragorn langsam zu Éowyn hin.

„Ich habe Euch immer Glück gewünscht, bereits das erste Mal, als ich Euch sah."

Die Schildmaid erwiderte Aragorns Blick stolz und trotzig.

„Ich brauche Euere frommen Sprüche nicht."

Damit wandte sie sich ab und kümmerte sich um den Abtransport der Frauen und Kinder. Inzwischen waren die Männer davongeritten. Man hatte so viele Krieger, wie man entbehren konnte, bei den Frauen und Kinder zurückgelassen. Faramir hatte den Oberbefehl über sie bekommen.

‚Nun bin ein Heerführer Rohans, statt ein Heerführer Gondors', dachte er erstaunt lächelnd bei sich.

Tbc...


	27. Faramir und Éowyn

Ann: Ja, du hast recht. Peter Jackson wollte ursprünglich Arwen in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm mitkämpfen lassen. Wenn man sich die Szene genau ansieht, wo Aragorn, Theoden und Co. aus der Burg hinausreiten, dann sieht man hinter Legolas noch einen weiteren elbisch wirkenden Reiter mit langen, blonden Haaren. Das ist Arwen, deren Haare man per Computer nachträglich eingefärbt hatte.

**Rubics Cube: Meine Story ist stark filmorientiert und auch ein bisschen AU. /zwinker/ Im ersten Film sehen wir ja bereits eine recht kriegerische Arwen, die mutig ihr Schwert gegen die Ringgeister erhebt. Ich für meinen Teil hätte lieber Arwen in Helms Klamm im Film gesehen, als ständig herumschniefen. Haldir ist mir irgendwie der sympathischte Elb und deswegen habe ich ihn auch überleben lassen. Ja, Éowyn ist jetzt theoretisch wieder zu haben. Mal sehen, wie sich Faramir anstellt, oder ob er doch noch weiter Alatariel nachtrauert.**

**Ali: Das mit Arwen in Helms Klamm ist natürlich Geschmackssache. Allzu kriegerisch ist sie ja nicht aufgetreten. Sie hat sich mehr im Hintergrund herumgedrückt. /zwinker/**

**§§§§§§§§§**

Kapitel 27: Faramir und Éowyn

Der Rückkehr nach Edoras ging nicht allzu rasch von statten, da man viele Verwundete zu transportieren hatte. Arwen und Haldir waren mit den verwundeten Elben beschäftigt und hatte n sich vom Troß der Menschen etwas abgesondert. Deswegen beschloß Faramir, ein Auge auf Éowyn zu werfen. Sie wirkte recht gefasst und hatte sogar aufmunternde Worte für Verzweifelnde. Faramir bewunderte sie, dass sie die unglückliche Liebe zu Aragorn so gut wegsteckte.

Als sie am Abend lagerten, holte Éowyn wieder ihren berühmten Kochtopf hervor. Sie machte Feuer und goß Wasser in den Kessel. Faramir kniete sich räuspernd neben ihr nieder.

„Darf ich Euch beim Kochen helfen?" fragte er verlegen.

Éowyn lächelte müde.

„Ich bin eine schlechte Köchin", murmelte sie bedrückt. „Es muß mein Essen gewesen sein, mit welchem ich Aragorn vergrault habe."

Faramir versuchte vergeblich ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch dann begann er zu kichern und Éowyn setzte mit ein. Beide lachten schließlich, bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

„Euer Essen war bestimmt nicht daran schuld, dass Ihr ihn vergrault habt", sagte Faramir schließlich wieder ernst. „Seine Liebe zu Arwen war immerzu in seinem Herzen. Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass er Euch nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen soll. Doch ich weiß, dass er sich zu Euch auch hingezogen fühlte."

„Das ist jetzt alles egal", seufzte Éowyn und begann Karotten zu schneiden.

Faramir nahm einige Kartoffeln und schälte sie. Er warf sie in das inzwischen kochende Wasser und nahm dann einige Kräuter aus einem Lederbeutel, den er am Gürtel trug und warf sie hinein. Éowyn schnupperte an der Brühe: es roch tatsächlich sehr appetitlich.

Sie begann Faramir immer mehr zu bewundern: er war nicht nur ein tapferer Krieger, sondern verstand sich auch aufs Kochen, was bei Männern von seinem Schlag nicht das Selbstverständlichste war.

„Ihr solltet das Kochen ganz übernehmen", schlug sie vor. „Sagt mir, was ich tun muß."

„Ich kann es Euch gerne beibringen", sagte Faramir mit sanfter Stimme und drückte ihr ein paar Zwiebeln in die Hand zum Schälen.

„Meine Mutter ist früh gestorben", erzählte Éowyn, während sie schniefend die Zwiebeln schälte. „Mein Onkel konnte nichts weiter, als mir das Kriegshandwerk beizubringen, so wie er es auch bei meinem Bruder getan hat. Ich wollte auch immer Kriegerin sein. Aber jedes Mal, wenn es ernst wird, dann erinnert man mich daran, dass ich eine Frau bin, die nichts in der Schlacht zu suchen hat."

„Auch meine Mutter ist früh verschieden", entgegnete nun Faramir, während er den Eintopf nachdenklich umrührte. „Mein Vater erzog uns sehr streng, meinen Bruder und mich. Ich wollte immer so gerne ein Gelehrter sein, doch Vater war dagegen. Wie alle Statthaltersöhne hatte ich die Pflicht, Heerführer von Gondor zu werden."

„Ihr seid ein guter Heerführer", sagte Éowyn erstaunt. „Ihr wirkt nicht wie jemand, der feige vor dem Krieg wegläuft."

„Ich bin nicht feige, aber ich verabscheue den Krieg", erklärte Faramir stolz. „Ich kämpfe nicht um des Ruhmes willen, sondern um mein Land, oder wie hier, meine Freunde zu verteidigen. Ich wünsche mir so sehnlich den Frieden herbei."

„Ich merke auch langsam, dass Krieg nichts Ruhmreiches und Heldenhaftes an sich hat", gestand Éowyn seufzend. „Es geht eigentlich nur um das nackte Überleben. Ja, ich glaube, ich möchte auch für immer Frieden haben und nicht mehr um die, die ich liebe, fürchten müssen."

Faramir sah sie lächelnd an. Éowyn fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann und für einige Augenblicke blickten sich die Beiden stumm an. Die Schildmaid spürte, wie Aragorns Bild langsam verblasste. Sie begann Faramir mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Er war ein gutaussehender Mann von edler Abstammung. Sicher hatt e er viele Verehrerinnen. Vielleicht hatte er auch in Bruchtal oder Lothlorien eine Elbenfrau sitzen, die auf ihn wartete, ähnlich wie Aragorn.

„Was werdet Ihr tun, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist?" fragte sie forschend. „Werdet Ihr heiraten, so wie Aragorn?"

Faramir lachte leise und sah blickte dann prüfend in den Kochtopf. Der Eintopf war so gut wie fertig.

„Nein, es ist niemand da, denn ich heiraten könnte", meinte er schließlich kopfschüttelnd und probierte vorsichtig von der Suppe.

Éowyn atmete sichtlich auf. Faramir ließ sie jetzt von dem Eintopf probieren. Vorsichtig führte er den Holzlöffel zu ihrem Mund.

„Achtung, es ist ganz heiß", flüsterte er warnend.

Éowyn musste kichern.

„Was ist denn so lustig?" fragte Faramir erstaunt.

„Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie Aragorn von meinem Eintopf gegessen hat und Ihr Euch kaputtgelacht habt", sagte sie amüsiert.

„Nun, ich habe Euch zugesehen und ich war erstaunt, dass Ihr Hammelfleisch mit Äpfeln und Nüssen gekocht habt", lächelte Faramir.

„Das scheint wirklich nicht zusammenzupassen", seufzte sie.

Éowyn probierte jetzt von dem Löffel.

„Das schmeckt wirklich gut, Ihr seid ein ausgezeichneter Koch", lobte sie ihn.

„Wir würden ein gutes Ehepaar abgeben", meinte der rothaarige Gondorianer scherzhaft. „Ich koche und Ihr seid für das Kriegshandwerk zuständig."

Éowyn konnte jetzt nicht lachen, denn die Vorstellung, mit Faramir verheiratet zu sein, gefiel ihr irgendwie. Sie lief knallrot an und erhob sich rasch.

„Wir sollten jetzt das Essen verteilen", meinte sie unsicher.

§

In dieser Nacht hatte Faramir einen merkwürdigen Traum: er träumte davon, dass Minas Tirith brannte und er sah das Gesicht seines Vaters im Feuer, der zärtlich seinen Namen rief. Plötzlich wurde Faramir wachgerüttelt. Schweißgebadet fuhr er in dem kleinen Zelt, in welchem er schlief, hoch. Es war Éowyn, die ihn aufgeweckt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er irritiert.

„Nun, das frage ich Euch", sagte Éowyn erstaunt. „Ihr habt nach Euerem Vater gerufen. Davon bin ich im Zelt nebenan aufgewacht."

„Es war nur ein Traum", murmelte Faramir durcheinander und fuhr sich durch die wirren Locken. Rasch zog er die Decke ein wenig höher, denn sein Oberkörper war entblößt. Éowyn lächelte vor sich hin: Faramir war ein gutgebauter Krieger.

„Versucht noch ein wenig zu schlafen", mahnte ihn schließlich die Schildmaid. „Der Reise nach Edoras geht morgen weiter und wird anstrengend sein."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin", sagte Faramir lächelnd und legte sich wieder hin.

Éowyn kniete sich kurz nieder und deckte ihn mütterlich zu.

„Dankeschön", murmelte der junge Mann und schlief prompt wieder ein.

Éowyn lächelte und verließ das Zelt auf leisen Sohlen wieder.

§

Am Abend des nächsten Tages erreichten sie Edoras. Die Menschen waren sichtlich froh, wieder in ihre unversehrten Häuser zurückkehren zu können. Éowyn betrat die Goldene Halle und riß erst einmal alle Türen und Fenster auf, um den stickigen Raum zu lüften. Wenn die Krieger aus Isengard zurückgekehrt waren, sollte es eine große Feier geben. Sie sah sich prüfend in den Räumlichkeiten um. Es würde nicht Platz für alle sein. Es würden mindestens zehn Mann in einem Raum schlafen müssen. Edoras war für so viele Gäste nicht ausgerichtet. Aber wenigstens Arwen Undomiel sollte ein eigenes Gemach bekommen. Éowyn beschloß, ihre eigenen Räume zur Verfügung zu stellen. Sie selbst konnte auch auf einer Bank in der Goldenen Halle schlafen.

Jetzt betraten Faramir, Arwen und Haldir die große, düstere Halle. Éowyn hatte während der Rückreise keinen Kontakt mit den Elben gehabt. Sie waren für sich in einer Gruppe geritten und hatten sich um ihre Verwundeten gekümmert. Jetzt stand sie zum ersten Mal dieser Arwen Undomiel, der das Herz Aragorns gehörte, ganz nah gegenüber. Die Elbenfrau blickte sie forschend an und Éowyn hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bis in ihr Innerstes blickte. Verlegen schlug sie die Augen nieder.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht vor mir schämen, Schildmaid Rohans", sagte Arwen sanft, die immer noch die Kriegerrüstung trug. „Ihr könnt nichts dafür, dass Ihr Aragorn Euer Herz geschenkt habt. Aber Ihr werdet darüber hinwegkommen, das weiß ich."

Sie warf Faramir einen kurzen, bedeutsamen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Éowyn.

„Wo kann ich hier nächtigen?"

„Ich zeige Euch...Euere Räume", stotterte Éowyn durcheinander.

Als Arwen untergebracht war, zeigte die Schildmaid Haldir den Platz, wo die Männer schlafen konnten. Widerspruchslos nickte Haldir und holte die wenigen Elbenkrieger herbei, die überlebt hatten.

Jetzt war nur noch Faramir übrig.

„Ich fürchte, es wird eng hier, wenn die anderen noch dazukommen", meinte Éowyn verlegen lächelnd zu ihm.

„Ich brauche nicht viel Platz", erwiderte Faramir freundlich. „Aber was ist mit Euch? Es waren doch Euere Räume, die Ihr Arwen Undomiel überlassen habt."

„Sie ist von solch hohem Geblüt, eine Eldar", sagte Éowyn beeindruckt. „Ich kann sie unmöglich bei den Männern nächtigen lassen."

„Ihr seid auch von hohem Geblüt", betonte der junge Mann sanft. „Wie sagte doch Aragorn so schön: eine Tochter von Königen."

Éowyn sah ihn sprachlos an. Sie fühlte sich immer mehr zu Faramir hingezogen. Er ergriff plötzlich ihre rechte Hand und streichelte sie. Unwillkürlich lehnte sie sich an ihn. Sie fühlte, wie er sie an sich zog.

Plötzlich ertönten draußen die Hörner und die romantische Stimmung wurde jäh zerstört.

„Sie kommen zurück!" brüllten einige Soldaten in die Halle.

Éowyn ließ Faramir los und wich einen Schritt zurück. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Entschuldige mich!" hauchte sie nur und lief hinaus.

Faramir folgte ihr langsam. Auch er fühlte sich zu Éowyn stark hingezogen. Ja, er konnte sich vorstellen, sie zu ehelichen. Er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass ihre Liebe zu Aragorn allmählich verblasste. Er stellte sich neben Éowyn auf die windige Terrasse vor der Halle und beobachtete den Reiterzug, der gerade durch das Tor unten in der Stadt ritt. Wieder ergriff er Éowyns Hand und so standen sie eine Weile stumm da, bis der König die Treppe zur Halle emporschritt. Ihm folgten Éomer und Gamling.

„Saruman ist tot, und die giftige Schlangenzunge auch!" frohlockte Theoden.

Éowyn eilte auf ihren Onkel zu und umarmte ihn freudig.

„Das ist die beste Nachricht, die Ihr uns bringen konntet."

Auch Éomer drückte seine Schwester an sich.

Faramir entdeckte jetzt die beiden Hobbits Merry und Pippin, die sich bei seinen anderen Gefährten befanden. Als sie den jungen Gondorianer entdeckten, jubelten sie laut auf und es gab eine freudige Begrüßung .

§

Am Abend fand in der Goldenen Halle eine große Siegesfeier statt. Es waren mehrere Schweine geschlachtet worden , die man über den offenen Feuer grillte. Bier und Wein wurden in Hülle und Fülle ausgeschenkt. Faramir beobachtete amüsiert , wie Éomer mit Gimli, Legolas und Haldir ein Trinkspiel veranstaltete. Lächelnd wandte er sich ab. Aragorn hatte sich mit Arwen in eine Ecke der Halle verzogen. Die Hobbits tanzten auf einem der Tische und sangen Trinklieder. Das erinnerte Faramir an Eduard Hornbläsers Geburtstagsfeier im „Tänzelnden Pony". Er fragte sich im Stillen, wie es seinem kleinen Freund in Bree wohl gehen mochte. Und dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem Bruder. Boromir hätte heute abend bestimmt auch gerne mitgefeiert. Vermutlich hätte er am Trinkspiel teilgenommen und versucht, den Zwerg und die Elben unter den Tisch zu saufen.Gandalf setzte sich zu Faramir. Er rauchte eine Pfeife.

„Du wirkst heute abend recht bedrückt, mein junger Freund", meinte der Zauberer stirnerunzelnd.

„Ich musste gerade an Bree denken – und an Boromir", seufzte Faramir traurig.

Gandalf legte ihm die Hand tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Boromir hat für alles gesühnt, was er dir und auch Frodo im Leben angetan hat", sagte er freundlich. „Er ist jetzt an einem Ort, wo er Frieden hat."

Gerade als Faramir den Zauberer über dessen Jenseitserfahrung ausfragen wollte, kam Éowyn auf den jungen Mann zu. Sie sah heute abend wunderschön aus in dem silberfarbenen Kleid mit den weiten Ärmeln. Auf dem Haupt trug sie ein schlichtes Diadem aus Gold. Sie lächelte Faramir an und wirkte viel glücklicher als in den letzten Tagen. In den Händen trug sie einen goldenen Kelch. Faramir erhob sich und sah sie strahlend an. Und sein Herz schlug schneller, als sie ihm den Kelch überreichte.

„Westu Faramir hal", sagte sie auf Roherric.

Faramir trank von dem Kelch und verneigte sich. Dann ging sie mit dem Kelch zum König zurück.

„Ihr beide würdet ein hübsches Paar abgeben", flüsterte Gandalf dem jungen Gondorianer zu.

Faramir lächelte verlegen und warf einen Blick zu Aragorn hinüber, der mit Arwen Händchen hielt. Éowyn hatte der Elbin ein Kleid geliehen. Natürlich sah Arwen bezaubernd aus. Wahrscheinlich würde sie auch in Lumpen noch anmutig aussehen, befand Faramir.

Als die Feier vorbei war, leerte sich die Halle schnell. Faramir blieb noch und beobachtete, wie Éowyn sich eine Bank zurechtrückte. Sie schob sie nahe an die Feuerstelle hin, wo die Asche noch glühte und Wärme spendete.

„Wollt Ihr hier etwa übernachten?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Soll ich besser mit zwanzig Männer in einem kleinen Raum schlafen?" erwiderte sie liebenswürdig.

„Ihr habt wahrscheinlich recht", meinte Faramir bedauernd und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.


	28. Träume und neue Pläne

Khamul: Danke, dass du trotz Boromirs Tod weiterliest. Irgendwann schreibe ich mal wieder eine Story, in der Boromir das Ende erlebt. /tröst/

**Feael: Das mit Haldirs Tod war eine der überflüssigsten Szenen im Film. Manchmal sind mir PJ' s Gedankengänge überhaupt nicht einleuchtend.**

**May20: Gegensätze scheinen sich anzuziehen – ein Gelehrter und eine Kriegerin. Aber wir wissen ja aus der Geschichte Tolkiens, dass so eine Ehe gut gehen kann.**

**Ali: Mich hat das immer ganz doll in den Filmen und auch Büchern gestört, dass sich Éowyn wegen Aragorn so erniedrigt hat. Ist ihm nachgelaufen wie ein Hündchen. Da wurde es jetzt höchste Zeit, dass Faramir sich einschaltet. (bei uns ist heute noch schönes Wetter im Frankenland, und bei euch?)**

**§§§§§§§**

Kapitel 28: Träume und neue Pläne

Faramir hatte sich in dem großen Raum, in welchem seine Gefährten alle zusammen mit einigen Rohirrim schliefen, niedergelegt. Kaum war er eingeschlafen, träumte er erneut von der brennenden weißen Stadt und wieder rief sein Vater, eingekesselt von Flammen, nach ihm sanft.

Faramir fuhr keuchend hoch und merkte, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und beschloß, frische Luft zu schnappen. Als er durch die Halle lief, bemerkte er, dass Aragorn an Éowyns Lagerstatt kniete und beruhigend auf sie einsprach. Faramir fühlte, dass er eifersüchtig wurde. Was wollte der Waldläufer denn noch von Éowyn? Wütend verließ er die Halle. Draußen auf der nächtlichen Terrasse wehte ihm ein kühler Wind um die Nase. Kurz darauf tauchte Aragorn auf.

„Was wolltest du denn bei Éowyn?" fragte Faramir fast feindselig.

„Ich lief durch die Halle und dann sah ich, dass sie sich im Schlaf aufgedeckt hatte", erzählte Aragorn gelassen. „Ich ging zu ihr hin, um sie zuzudecken. Sie erwachte und wurde sofort wütend. Ich habe mich dann endlich mit ihr ausgesprochen. Sie scheint mir nun verziehen zu haben. Wie es aussieht, wird sie ihr Herz bald jemand anderen schenken."

Dabei sah er Faramir prüfend an.

„Ich liebe Éowyn", sagte der junge Gondorianer leidenschaftlich. „Als ich dich vorhin in der Halle bei ihr sah, wurde mir das erst richtig bewusst. Am liebsten wäre ich hin zu euch und hätte dich von ihr weggestoßen."

Aragorn lachte leise, als er das hörte.

„Sie hatte übrigens schlecht geträumt", fuhr er dann wieder ernst fort. „Sie träumte von einer großen, dunklen Woge, die das ganze Land überrollt."

„Das der Traum, den ich früher oft hatte!" entfuhr es Faramir erstaunt. „Ich träumte immer vom Untergang Numénors, das auf ähnliche Weise von einer schwarzen Woge erfasst wurde."

„Siehst du, ihr seid also Seelenverwandte!" lachte Aragorn auf und klopfte Faramir auf die Schulter.

Plötzlich gab es drinnen ein großes Geschrei. Die beiden Freunde eilten in die Halle. Auch Éowyn war wach geworden und zog sich die Decke rasch bis zum Hals hoch, als die Männer an ihr vorbeistürmten. Pippin lag auf dem Boden und stammelte verworrene Dinge vor sich hin.

„Er hat sich heimlich den Palantír genommen und hineingesehen, dieser Narr!" rief Gandalf ärgerlich.

„So hör doch, er spricht von Minas Tirith!" schaltete sich Faramir aufgeregt dazwischen. „Er erwähnt den Weißen Baum und die Stadt. Was sagt er – alles steht in Flammen?"

„Wir müssen sofort über diese Sache beraten", sagte der Zauberer ernst und wandte sich Aragorn zu.

§

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich alle in der Goldenen Halle versammelt, die in Rohan etwas zum Sagen hatten. Auch die Gefährten der ehemaligen Ringgemeinschaft waren mit dabei.

Gandalf ergriff nun das Wort.

„Pippin hat im Palantír etwas über Saurons Pläne erfahren. Wir hatten unglaubliches Glück. Nun hält jedoch Sauron Pippin für den Ringträger."

„Minas Tirith muß gewarnt werden!" rief Faramir aufgeregt aus.

Éowyn blickte den jungen Gondorianer bestürzt an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich werde gehen!" sagte Aragorn rasch.

„Nein du nicht!" herrschte ihn der Zauberer an. „Du musst auf einem anderen Weg nach Minas Tirith gelangen. Halte Ausschau nach den schwarzen Schiffen. Außerdem ist deine Braut immer noch hier."

Aragorn fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. Der Zauberer hatte Recht: Arwen würde wieder versuchen, ihm heimlich zu folgen. Momentan waren ihm die Hände gebunden.

„Ich werde zu Denethor reiten – und Pippin wird mitkommen", sagte Gandalf feierlich.

„Ich muß auch mit!" fügte Faramir hinzu. „Ich werde meinem Vater das geborstene Horn übergeben und ihm die Nachricht vom Tode meines Bruders überbringen."

Éowyn verließ jetzt überstürzt die Goldene Halle.

„Du kannst nicht mit!" sagte Gandalf zu Faramir und legte ihm beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Schattenfell wird mich und Pippin in wenigen Tagen nach Minas Tirith tragen. Kein Pferd ist so schnell wie der Fürst aller Pferde. Deine Zeit wird noch kommen, Faramir."

„Ich habe ständig einen Traum, dass Minas Tirith brennt und mein Vater in den Flammen nach mir ruft", stieß Faramir verzweifelt hervor. „Das bedeutet bestimmt, dass er mich jetzt braucht."

„Diesen Traum kann ich dir nicht deuten", sagte Gandalf leise. „Nur Galadriel oder Elrond von Bruchtal könnten dies. Du weißt, dass dein Vater dir zuletzt nicht gut gesonnen war. Warte ab, bis deine Zeit kommt. Nur Geduld!"

Faramir seufzte. Auch er verließ jetzt die Goldene Halle. Auf der Terrasse stand Éowyn. Sie starrte in die Ferne und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Éowyn, was ist los?" fragte er erschrocken.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Warum kannst du nicht hier bleiben bei denen, die dich lieben?" fragte sie verbittert.

„Ich bleibe, Éowyn", versicherte Faramir ihr lächelnd.

Sie fiel ihm freudig in die Arme und er küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Dann traten Gandalf und die beiden Hobbits aus der Halle. Sie wollten wegreiten. Rasch lösten sich Faramir und Éowyn voneinander und verabschiedeten sich von Pippin und dem Zauberer.

„Ich werde das Horn mitnehmen, Faramir", sagte Gandalf leise. „Vielleicht ist es sogar besser,wenn dein Vater von mir erfährt, dass dein Bruder tot ist."

Faramir nickte stumm und holte das zerborstene Horn herbei. Zusammen mit Éowyn und den anderen sah er dem Zauberer nach, wie er davonritt , mit dem Hobbit vor sich auf dem Pferderücken.

§

Theoden schickte sofort Boten in jeden Winkel des Landes. Wenn die Leuchtfeuer Gondors brannten, dann musste Rohan bereit sein. Faramir verlebte ein paar ruhige Tage mit Éowyn, in denen sie sich näher kamen. Sie gingen händchenhaltend durch die Wiesen und genossen den lauen Frühlingswind. Doch noch immer traute sich Faramir nicht, Éowyn seine Liebe zu gestehen. Würde sie ihn vielleicht zurückweisen? Das mit Aragorn war noch so frisch. Der junge Mann ahnte nicht, dass die Schildmaid sehnsüchtig auf seine Liebeserklärung wartete. So saßen sie eines Abends auf einer Bank vor der Goldenen Halle. Ziemlich dicht nebeneinander. Éowyn legte plötzlich ihren Kopf auf Faramirs Schulter und der rothaarige Gondorianer fühlte das brennende Verlangen, sie zu küssen.

„Éowyn, ich...", fing er zögernd an.

Doch in diesem Moment stürmte Aragorn an ihnen vorbei.

„Die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith brennen!" schrie er aufgeregt.

Éowyn seufzte bedrückt. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste das passieren. Faramir war bereits aufgesprungen. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Angebeteten zu.

„Wenn ich es jetzt nicht sage, dann wohl nie mehr", stieß er bebend hervor.

Er kniete vor Éowyn nieder.

„Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, Éowyn von Rohan", erklärte er leidenschaftlich.

Er erhob sich und die Schildmaid fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals. Dann endlich küsste Faramir sie. Erst behutsam und sanft, dann stürmisch und leidenschaftlich.

Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand. Es war Éomer.

„Ihr sollte bitte auch in die Halle kommen", meinte der junge Marschall etwas barsch und blickte den Gondorianer finster an.

Faramir nahm Éowyn an der Hand und sie gingen hinein. Drinnen herschte bereits helle Aufregung, denn König Theoden hatte gerade erklärt, dass Rohan Gondor zur Hilfe eilen würde.

Vor den Toren der Stadt lagerten bereits viele Krieger aus allen Teilen des Landes.

„Die Heerschau soll nun beginnen!" rief der König, als alle versammelt waren. „In Dunharg werden wir uns alle treffen und dann gemeinsam nach Minas Tirith reiten."

Éomer und Gamling verneigten sich und verließen dann zielstrebig die Halle. Arwen lief auf Aragorn zu und umklammerte seine Hände. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie redete eindringlich auf ihn ein. Die Beiden redeten elbisch miteinander. Éowyn zog Faramir ein Stück zur Seite.

„Was wirst du tun? Wirst du mit dem Heer nach Minas Tirith ziehen?"

„Natürlich, meine Liebste", sagte Faramir leise und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, mich von dir zu trennen. Jetzt, da wir endlich ein Paar sind."

„Ich möchte auch mitkämpfen", erklärte Éowyn leidenschaftlich. „Ich kann besser mit dem Schwert umgehen als so mancher Krieger."

Faramir blickte sie entsetzt an.

„Bitte tu das nicht, Éowyn. Bleib hier, oder meinetwegen in Dunharg. Aber zieh nicht mit in die Schlacht. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn du fallen würdest."

„Und ich nicht, wenn du fällst!" stieß Éowyn schluchzend hervor und drückte sich ganz fest an ihn.

§

Der Aufbruch fand sofort statt. Wieder glich Edoras fast einer Geisterstadt, als das Heer aufgebrochen war. Viele Frauen begleiteten ihre Männer ins Hargtal. Dieses Tal lag nicht weit von Edoras entfernt in den Ered Nimrais. Oberhalb des Tales befand sich eine befestigte Zuflucht, die nur über eine enge gewundene Straße zu erreichen war. An jeder Kehre der Straße befanden sich unheimlich aussehende Statuen aus Stein, die von den Rohirrim „Puckelmänner" genannt wurden. Faramir und Éowyn waren in diesen Tagen unzertrennlich.

Aragorn war von einer merkwürdigen Unruhe gepackt seit einiger Zeit. Immer wieder wanderte er in der Nähe der schmalen Schlucht herum, die zum Stein von Erech führte. Die Rohirrim mieden diese Gegend, in der sich Aragorn momentan aufhielt, denn sie fürchteten sich vor den Geistern der Verräter, die jenseits der Schlucht lauerten. Die Rohirrim nannten diese Gegend Dimholt, was soviel wie „düsterer Wald" bedeutet.

Eines Abend kam Arwen völlig aufgelöst zu Faramir gelaufen.

„Ihr müsst unbedingt mit Aragorn reden, mein Freund", sagte sie mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, er will sich auf den Pfad der Toten begeben."

Faramir erschrak, als er das hörte . Er saß gerade mit Éowyn vor einem Zelt. Rasch erhob er sich.

„Entschuldige, meine Liebste", sagte er zu der Schildmaid und begab sich zu Aragorn, der fast wie eine steinerne Statue am Eingang zum Dimholt stand.

„Das ist ein übles Tor und mein Tod liegt jenseits von ihm", sagte der Waldläufer geheimnisvoll.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, fast wie Gandalf", stellte Faramir fest. „Warum willst du den Pfad der Toten beschreiten? Wir brauchen dich hier als Heerführer."

„Ich warte auf ein Zeichen", murmelte Aragorn vor sich hin. „Wenn es soweit ist, dann werde ich diesen Pfad beschreiten."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Horn im Lager.

„Eine Reiterschar nähert sich Dunharg!" meldete ein Krieger Aragorn. „Es sind Elben und Waldläufer."

„Halbarad!"stieß Aragorn verblüfft hervor und lief rasch zum Lager zurück.

Faramir rannte ihm hinterher.

„Rede endlich mit mir! Arwen weint sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, weil sie nicht weiß, was mit dir los ist. Und du gibst mir auch allmählich Rätsel mit deinem Verhalten auf."

Aragorn dreht sich um und blickte den jungen Mann ernst an.

„Du wirst bald erfahren, was los ist. Und jetzt komm: wir wollen Halbarad begrüßen."

§

Ein Reitertrupp war im Lager eingetroffen. An ihrer Spitze ritt Halbarad, der die Schar Waldläufer anführte. Zu Faramirs und Aragorns Überraschung befanden sich auch Elrond und seine Söhne bei den Reitern. Die Rohirrim im Lager waren neugierig zusammengelaufen. Halbarad und Maruwan stiegen von den Pferden und begrüßten Aragorn und Faramir freudig.

„Was für eine Überraschung!" stieß Faramir freudig hervor. „So sehen wir uns auf diese Weise wieder."

Einer der Reiter riß seine Kapuze herunter und eine Flut dunkler Haare quoll hervor. Es war Manyavel!


	29. Elronds Ratschlag

**Ann** : Ob Manyavel sich immer noch Chancen bei Faramir ausrechnet, wirst du im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.

**Ali** : Soll ich dir Baldriantabletten schicken/grins/ Viele Grüße aus dem verregneten Oberfranken.

**Feael** : Möglicherweise hat Manyavel auch einen anderen Grund, nach Dunharg zu reiten.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 29: Elronds Ratschlag

Bevor Faramir irgendetwas zu Manyavel sagen konnte, kam Éowyn herbei und nahm seine Hand.

„Was bedeutet das alles?" fragte sie staunend.

„Aragorn hat etwas bestimmtes vor", murmelte Faramir vor sich hin und sah noch einmal Manyavel verwundert an. „Er will zum Dimholt reiten."

„Geh nicht mit, hörst du!" bat ihn Éowyn entsetzt. „Noch nie ist jemand zurückgekehrt, der dorthin aufbrach. Dieser Ort ist verflucht."

Faramir zog seine Geliebte ein Stück zur Seite.

„Ich habe Aragorn noch nie im Stich gelassen", erklärte er leidenschaftlich. „Es ist immer alles gutgegangen, was wir zusammen unternommen haben. „

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was hinter dem Dimholt auf euch lauert", stieß Éowyn den Tränen nahe hervor. „Warum seid ihr Waldläufer nur so fürchterlich stur!"

Sie raffte ihre Röcke und lief zurück zu den Zelten. Faramir sah ihr hilflos nach.

Inzwischen war Manyavel vom Pferd gestiegen und trat neben dem rothaarigen Gondorianer hin.

„Na, gibt es Probleme zwischen dir und dieser Pferdemagd?" fragte sie spöttisch.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier?" entfuhr es Faramir gereizt. „Seit wann duldet Halbarad weibliche Krieger in seinen Reihen?"

„Seit im Winter die meisten von uns getötet wurden", erklärte Manyavel schlicht. „Auch mein Großvater Valacar kam ums Leben. Es waren Saurons Schergen aus Angmar, die uns angriffen."

Faramir schluckte , als er das vernahm. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die große Versammlung der Dunedain des Nordens in Fornost. Und jetzt gab es nur noch diese kleine Schar!

„Das tut mir leid", stammelte er erschüttert.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Manyavel etwas freundlicher und fuhr sich durch das schwarze Haar.

Verlegenes Schweigen trat zwischen den beiden jungen Leuten ein.

„Warum sie und nicht ich?" fragte die junge Waldläuferin schließlich traurig. „Bin ich wirklich so hässlich und unsympathisch?"

„Nein, du bist wunderschön", sagte Faramir ernst. „Aber damals trug ich eine frische Wunde in meinem Herzen, die nun endlich verheilt ist."

„Aha, ich verstehe", entgegnete Manyavel etwas bissig.

„Nein, du verstehst gar nichts", antwortete Faramir seufzend. „Ich trauerte in der Zeit, als ich im Norden bei euch weilte, noch um eine liebe Verstorbene."

„Das hast du mir nie gesagt", meinte die dunkelhaarige Frau verbittert. „Ich hätte auf dich gewartet, statt dessen hast du mich ohne Begründung zurückgewiesen."

„Ich habe Fehler gemacht, das gebe ich zu", erwiderte der Gondorianer zerknirscht. „Warum können wir nicht einfach befreundet sein? Ich würde das hoch schätzen."

Manyavel blickte bedrückt zur Seite.

„Warum willst du nicht zu Halbarad und den anderen endlich gehen?" fragte sie kühl.

Faramir merkte, dass er bei der jungen Frau einfach nicht weiter kam. Er hatte ihr niemals wehtun wollen, und doch hatte er es getan. Dies machte ihm ziemlich zu schaffen. Aber er durfte nicht länger in der Vergangenheit herumstochern, er musste in die Zukunft blicken, und die hieß Éowyn.

Schweigend folgte er Manyavel zu den anderen Waldläufern. Er unterhielt sich kurz mit Halbarad, der Faramir inzwischen sehr viel Respekt entgegenbrachte. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und der junge Gondorianer wurde unruhig, weil Éowyn sich überhaupt nicht sehen ließ. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Elben hinüber, bei denen sich jetzt auch Arwen befand. Sie wirkte recht aufgelöst und den Tränen nahe. Ihr Vater redete unaufhörlich mit ernster Miene auf sie ein.

Anscheinend wollte Elrond, dass Arwen wieder nach Bruchtal mitzurückkehrte.

Der junge Gondorianer beschloß, Éowyn zu suchen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Kaum setzte er sich in Bewegung, rief ihn Aragorn zu sich...

„Ich denke, du solltest vielleicht jetzt zu Elrond gehen und dir deinen Traum deuten lassen", meinte der ältere Waldläufer nachdenklich. „Dieser Traum könnte von wichtiger Bedeutung sein für deine Zukunft, Faramir."

Der jüngere Mann nickte und wandte sich verlegen Elrond zu, der gerade König Theoden die Hand schüttelte und mit ihm zu sprechen begann. Faramir wagte die beiden Männer, die Anführer ihrer Völker waren, nicht zu stören. Doch der Elbenfürst hielt sogleich im Gespräch inne und wandte sich dem jungen Gondorianer zu.

„Faramir, was ist dein Anliegen?"

Der rothaarige Mann berichtete Elrond kurz seinen immer wiederkehrenden Traum. Das Gesicht des Elben verdüsterte sich, als er zuhörte. König Theoden hatte sich inzwischen diskret zurückgezogen.

„Dein Traum bedeutet nichts Gutes, Faramir", sagte Elrond besorgt. „Dein Vater wird bald sterben. Minas Tirith wird womöglich vom Feind gebrandschatzt."

„Dann muß ich unbedingt dorthin", stieß Faramir entsetzt hervor. „Ich möchte mit meinem Vater endlich Frieden machen. Ich habe auch die Pflicht, ihm von Boromirs Tod zu berichten."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbrach ihn der Elbenfürst streng. „Du weißt genau, dass dein Vater nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen sein wird, Faramir. Außerdem ist er laut Gandalfs Berichten dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Dein Vater wird dich vielleicht töten lassen. Bleibe besser hier und ziehe mit Rohans Heer nach Gondor."

„Ich kann nicht bleiben!" betonte Faramir leidenschaftlich. „Ich würde mir ewig Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich nicht noch einmal mit meinem Vater sprechen könnte."

Elrond seufzte und legte dem jungen Mann die Hände auf die Schulter.

„Dann ist dies dein Schicksal. Faramir. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder."

Faramir schluckte und bedankte sich bei dem Elbenfürst für die Traumdeutung. Jetzt war es Zeit, Éowyn aufzusuchen und ihr sein Vorhaben zu erklären.

Die junge Schildmaid saß zusammen mit Merry in ihrem kleinen Zelt. Der Hobbit probierte gerade eine Kinderrüstung an und Éowyn lachte, als er in dem schweren Harnisch fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Als sie Faramir sah, verstummte sie augenblicklich und wurde ernst.

„Können wir reden, Éowyn?" fragte der junge Mann leise.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Merry grinsend und verließ das Zelt.

Éowyn verschränkte die Arme und blickte Faramir finster an.

„Du willst mit Aragorn zum Dimholt reiten, stimmt's?"

„Nein, Éowyn", sagte Faramir sanft. „Elrond hat mir gerade meinen Traum gedeutet: ich muß nach Minas Tirith zu meinem Vater. Ich will ihn noch einmal wieder sehen, bevor er..."

„Nimm mich mit!" flehte die junge Frau ihn leidenschaftlich an.

Der rothaarige Gondorianer seufze und schloß Éowyn fest in seine Arme.

„Das geht nicht, meine Blume. Ich habe mit meinem Vater einiges zu klären."

„Ist schon klar", stieß die Schildmaid zornig hervor. „Die Wilde aus dem Norden würde nur dabei stören."

„Éowyn, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich über alles liebe", betonte Faramir traurig. „Aber mein Vater betrachtet die Rohirrim mit anderen Augen als ich. Ich möchte ihn nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, sondern langsam darauf vorbereiten. Verstehst du mich?"

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig", erwiderte sie verbittert und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

Faramir küsste sie jetzt leidenschaftlich.

„Bleib hier und warte auf mich, bis ich zurückkehre", sagte er schließlich leise und strich ihr noch einmal sanft über die Wangen.

Faramir wollte sofort aufbrechen. Éowyn folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie wollte so lange wie möglich an seiner Seite bleiben.

Im Lager herrschte allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung. Aragorn und die Dunedain bereiteten sich auf den Ritt zum Dimholt vor. Auch Legolas und Gimli waren bei ihnen. Als Faramir sich von ihnen verabschieden wollte, erblickte er das große, neue Schwert, dass Aragorn bei sich hatte.

„Das ist Andúril, die Flamme des Westens, aus den Bruchstücken von Narsil geschmiedet", erklärte der Waldläufer, der jetzt plötzlich größer und könglicher wirkte, als er auf stolz und gerade auf Brégo saß.

„Werden wir uns wieder sehen?" fragte Faramir leise.

Aragorn beugte sich von seinem Hengst herab und legte dem jungen Mann die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gehe du nach Minas Tirith und bereite dort alles für die Rückkehr des Königs vor."

„Ich tue, was der König mir befiehlt", sagte Faramir mit belegter Stimme.

Aragorn hatte jetz t Tränen in die Augen. Soviele Monate waren er und der junge Gondorianer unzertrennlich gewesen und jetzt reisten sie beide auf verschiedenen Wege ins Ungewisse.

Der kleine Trupp der Waldläufer brach jetzt auf. Manyavel drehte sich noch einmal zu Faramir um und nickte ihm stumm zu.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte Éowyn jetzt eifersüchtig.

„Sie ist nur ein Schatten und ein Gedanke", erwiderte Faramir schlicht.

Auch die Elben rüsteten sich zum Aufbruch. Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne Elronds, ritten Aragorn und seiner Schar nach. Bei sich führten die beiden Elben ein zusammengerolltes Banner, das Arwen bereits vor geraumer Zeit in Bruchtal gestickt hatte. Elrond, Arwen, Haldir und die Galadhrim saßen jetzt auch auf ihren Pferden aus. Arwen blickte traurig drein. Der Abschied von Aragorn war ihr sicherlich schwer gefallen.

„Lebt wohl!" sagte Elrond zu Faramir und Éowyn. Dann setzte sich die kleine Truppe Elben in Bewegung. Sie würden nach Bruchtal zurückkehren.

Für Faramir war es jetzt auch Zeit zum Aufbruch. Er sattelte Hasufel. Éowyn holte seinen Bogen und den Köcher. Während Faramir den Köcher und den Bogen am Sattel befestigte, stand Éowyn bedrückt neben ihm und drehte gedankenverloren an ihrem Ring herum, den sie am Finger trug. Es war ein Erbstück ihrer Mutter. Plötzlich nahm sie den Ring ab und gab in Faramir.

„Damit bin ich immer bei dir, Liebster."

Der junge Mann stutzte, aber lächelte schließlich. Dann nestelte er an der bogenförmigen Brosche herum, die seinen Umhang verschloß und gab sie Éowyn.

„Jetzt ist auch ein Teil von mir bei dir", meinte er schwermütig.

„Ich habe solche Angst um dich!" stieß sie hervor und fiel ihm noch einmal in die Arme.

Sie küssten sich ganz lange, bis Faramir sich dann löste und schließlich auf sein Pferd stieg.

Wortlos drehte er sich um und winkte so lange zurück, bis er sie nicht mehr zwischen den Bäumen sah.


	30. Minas Tirith

**May 20** : Nee, so schnell trifft mich kein kritisierendes Review. Du hattest schon recht: Faramirs Liebesgeständnis hätte ich vielleicht etwas mehr ausschmücken können. Aber manchmal küsst mich halt die Muße doch nicht, wie sie sollte. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt's erst mal was von Éomer. Du hast mich da auf eine gute Idee gebracht und ich habe das Kapi ein bisschen umgeschrieben.

**Ali** : Manyavel ist sehr vernünftig, auch wenn ihr Fari das Herz gebrochen hat. Sie hat aber auch gesehen, dass Faramir Éowyn sehr liebt. Warum da aus Eifersucht was kaputtmachen?

Das Wetter ist bei uns super. Richtig schöner Altweibersommer. Bei euch in Kiel auch? LG

Celebne

**Feael** : Manyavels Reaktion ist nur zu verständlich. Andererseits hat sie aber auch eingesehen, dass Fari und Éo ein Paar sind. So, und jetzt müssen Fari und Éo sich alleine durchschlagen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 30: Minas Tirith

Éomer suchte seine Schwester. Wieder einmal war sie spurlos verschwunden. Seit einiger Zeit machte er sich große Sorgen um sie. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass der Gondorianer Faramir Éowyn den Hof machte, was ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel. Der junge Mann aus Gondor hatte tapfer bei der Schlacht um Helms Klamm mitgekämpft, aber trotzdem war er in Rohan ein Niemand. Die Gerüchte darüber, dass sein Vater, der Truchseß, Faramir verstoßen hatte, wollten einfach nicht verstummen. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten soll. Einerseits mochte er den rothaarigen Mann irgendwie, andererseits wollte er, dass seine Schwester sich gut und glücklich verheiratete. Was konnte ihr denn ein verstoßener Dunedain schon bieten!

Endlich hatte er Éowyn gefunden: sie stand auf der Wiese, wo die Pferde grasten und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, merkte er, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Hat er dich unglücklich gemacht?" knurrte Éomer sofort kampfeslustig.

Die Schildmaid schüttelte stumm das blonde Haupt.

„Faramir reitet nach Minas Tirith, um mit seinem Vater zu sprechen", sagte sie schließlich mit erstickter Stimme.

„Wurde auch Zeit", brummte Éomer und kratzte seinen Bart. „Naja, ich habe schon gemerkt, dass du ihn liebst. Aber du wirst hoffentlich verstehen, dass ich mir eben Sorgen deswegen mache."

„Schon gut, Bruder", seufzte Éowyn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

§

Alleine kam Faramir sehr rasch voran. Hasufel war ein ausdauernder Wallach. Nach drei Tagen Gewaltritt, erblickte der junge Mann die Zinnen von Minas Tirith vor sich. Er zügelte sein Pferd und hielt kurz auf den Hügel an, von dem man aus die ganze Weiße Stadt vor sich liegen sah. Faramirs Blick fiel auf den Anduin, der sich östlich der Stadt durch das große Tal schlängelte. Er sah die Rauchwolken, die von Osgiliath aus aufstiegen. Dort fand anscheinend gerade eine Schlacht statt. Dann sah er die kleine Schar Reiter, die Osgiliath verließ. Faramir hielt den Atem an, denn er erblickte die Nazgûls, die immer wieder auf die Mäner herabstießen und sie aus den Sätteln warfen. Doch schließlich kam ein weißgekleideter Reiter aus der Stadt herangeprescht. Ein Blitz kam aus dem Stab, den er in die Höhe rechte. Sofort ergriffen die Nazgûls kreischend die Flucht.

„Gandalf!" murmelte Faramir auftatmend vor sich hin.

Er gab Hasufel die Sporen, und schon bald hatte er die Reiter unten auf dem Pelennor erreicht.

„Faramir!" rief Pippin freudig aus und winkte ihm zu.

Auch der Zauberer lächelte , als er den jungen Mann wieder sah. Faramir wandte sich an die Reiter, die von dem älteren Waldläuferhauptmann Madril angeführt wurden. Freudig begrüßten die Waldläufer des Südens ihren ehemaligen Heermeister wieder.

„Ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit zurück, Herr Faramir", sagte Madril aufatmend, während sie langsam zur Stadt ritten. „Seit Euer Bruder gefallen ist, hat Gondor keinen Heerführer mehr."

Faramir erwiderte darauf nichts. In den Augen seines Vaters war er kein Heerführer mehr. Gerne hätte er den Kriegern Gondors geholfen, aber er musste abwarten, was sein Vater entschied.

Als sie durch das Stadttor ritten, wurden Faramir von den Einwohnern jubelnd begrüßt. Sie sahen in ihm einen Hoffnungsträger. Jedermann in Minas Tirith hatte Faramirs Weggang damals bedauert. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Truchseß seinen jüngsten Sohn aus Gondor fortgeekelt hatte. Seitdem war das Vertrauen des Volkes zum Truchseß erschüttert. Minas Tirith glich fast einer Geisterstadt: die meisten Bürger hatten die Stadt verlassen und Zuflucht im nahen Gebirge gesucht.

„Wie hat mein Vater Boromirs Tod aufgefasst?" fragte Faramir den Zauberer leise.

„Es war ein schwerer Schlag für Denethor", murmelte Gandalf ernst. „Ich fürchte, sein Verstand hat sich völlig in Wahnsinn verwandelt. Nimm dich in acht, Faramir, vor dem, was du sagst oder tust!"

Plötzlich mischte sich Madril in das Gespräch ein.

„Wir sind in Ithilien zwei Halblingen und einem merkwürdigen Geschöpf begegnet", erzählte er bedächtig.

„Frodo!" stießen Gandalf, Faramir und Pippin fast gleichzeitig aus.

„Zuerst nahmen wir sie gefangen", fuhr Madril ernst fort. „Aber als Frodo uns erzählte, dass er mit Herrn Faramir gut befreundet ist, haben wir die Halblinge laufen lassen. Sie gehen jetzt ins Morgultal."

„Gollum scheint bei ihnen zu sein", sagte Faramir entsetzt zu Gandalf. „Das klingt nach Verrat!"

„Ich wusste, dass Gollum noch eine Rolle in dieser Geschichte spielen würde", entgegnete der Zauberer gelassen. „Wir werden sehen, ob er die Sache zum guten oder bösem wenden wird."

§

Endlich hatten sie die Zitadelle erreicht. Zusammen mit Madril, Gandalf und Pippin betrat Faramir den Thronsaal. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Halse herauf, als er seinen Vater wiedersah. Denethor saß auf seinem schwarzen Stuhl und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Auf seinem Schoß lag Boromirs geborstenes Horn. Als er Faramir wiedersah, verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Wut.

„Warum ist er tot und du lebst?" schrie er Faramir außer sich hin.

Der junge Mann blickte seinen Vater furchtlos an und schüttelte ganz langsam den Kopf. Denethor schien tatsächlich völlig wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. Zerfressen von der Trauer um Boromir.

„Boromir ist als Held gefallen", erklärte Pippin mutig. „Und Faramir wäre auch fast gestorben, als er ihm zur Hilfe eilte. Es waren einfach zu viele Uruk-Hai."

Denethors Mund zitterte und er blickte den Hobbit wütend an.

„Als Wächter der Veste ist es dir nicht erlaubt, ungefragt zu reden, Peregrin Tuk! Aber ich will es dir noch einmal nachsehen. Komm, und stell dich an meine Seite!"

Dann wandte sich der Truchseß Madril zu und ließ sich berichten, was in Ithilien und Osgiliath passiert war. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinkelch.

„Ich bin anscheinend nur von Versagern umgeben", meinte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen. „Da lässt dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Feldhauptmann den Ringträger ziehen, nur weil dieser mit meinem törichten Sohn befreundet ist."

Madril senkte betroffen den Kopf.

„Ich würde diesen Ring nicht aufheben, und wenn er am Wegesrand läge", erhob Faramir plötzlich mutig die Stimme. „Und ich würde ihn nicht benutzen, selbst wenn Minas Tirith in Trümmern und Asche fallen würde und ich der Einzige wär', der es retten könnte."

„Schweig, du Zauberlehrling!" zischte Denethor seinen Sohn böse an. „Boromir hätte der Not seines Vaters gedacht und mir ein mächtiges Geschenk gebracht."

„Er wäre mit dem Ring gestrauchelt und Ihr hättet Eueren Sohn nicht wiedererkannt", rief Gandalf jetzt wütend aus. „Boromir hätte den Ring für sich alleine verwendet und nicht Euch gebracht, Truchseß!"

„Raus jetzt, Zauberer!" brüllte Denethor und sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch. Er wedelte dabei bekräftigend mit der Hand. „Ihr habt meine Ohren bereits genug vergiftet."

Gandalf warf Faramir einen mitleidigen Blick zu und verließ dann empört die Zitadelle.

Faramir fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, als er jetzt fast alleine vor seinem Vater stand. Madril war langsam zurückgewichen. Denethor ließ sich jetzt etwas zu essen bringen. Der junge Mann merkte, wie ihm der Magen knurrte. Doch sein Vater machte keine Anstalten, ihn zum Essen einzuladen. Immer noch hielt Denethor ihn für einen Feigling, da er Gondor den Rücken vor über einem Jahr gekehrt hatte.

„Osgiliath muß unter allen Umständen gehalten werden", meinte Denethor fast beiläufig, als er sich ein Stück Käse und eine Weintraube dazu in den Mund schob. „Gibt es hier noch einen Heerführer, der den Willen seines Herrn erfüllt?"

Madril wich jetzt noch weiter zurück: er war ein guter Waldläufer, aber kein Heerführer. Faramir wusste das . Er schluckte und wandte sich an seinem Vater.

„Was willst du, das ich tue?"

„Erobere Osgiliath zurück!" forderte Denethor grimmig.

Madril blickte den Truchseß entsetzt an. Während dieser seelenruhig weiteraß, trat er leise zu Faramir.

„Tut das nicht, Herr!" raunte er ihm zu. „Osgiliath wurde völlig überrannt von den Orks. Es wäre Euer Ende."

Doch Faramir hörte nicht auf ihn. Er wusste, dass dieser Feldzug gen Osgiliath die letzte Möglichkeit war, seinem Vater seine Treue zu Gondor und seine Liebe zu ihm zu beweisen.

„Da du Boromirs beraubt bist, will ich sehen, was ich für dich tun kann."

„Ich wünschte, euere Plätze wären vertauscht", murmelte der Truchseß mit schmerzerfüllter Miene vor sich hin.

Faramir traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Du wünscht, dass ich tot und Boromir am Leben wäre?" fragte er völlig entgeistert.

„Ja, das wünsche ich", erwiderte Denethor tonlos und starrte in die Ferne.

Faramir kämpfte jetzt mit den Tränen. Dies war eine der bittersten Stunden in seinem Leben. Sein eigener Vater, der bereits einmal versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, wünschte immer noch seinen Tod. Der junge Mann dachte an Éowyn, die ihn bedingungslos liebte. Denethor würde niemals in eine Heirat mit ihr einwilligen, wenn er jetzt nicht zeigte, dass er bereit war, sein Leben für Gondor zu geben.

„Falls ich zurückkehre, denke besser von mir, Vater", murmelte Faramir mit brüchiger Stimme und eine Tränen lief an seiner bärtigen Wange hinab.

„Das hängt von der Art deiner Rückkehr ab", sagte Denethor mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und steckte seine Nase wieder in den Weinkelch.

§

Éowyn beobachtete, wie der König die Hauptmänner um sich versammelte und den Befehl zum Aufbruch nach Gondor gab. Selten hatte sie ihren Onkel so entschlossen erlebt. Sie hörte wie einige Soldaten zu sich sagten, dass man von diesem Feldzug vielleicht nicht zurückkehre und dass Minas Tirith verloren sei.

Die Schildmaid fasste einen Entschluss: Sie stahl sich in eines der Zelte, wo sich die Rüstungen befanden und suchte sich rasch eine davon aus, die ihr passen konnte.

Im allgemeinen Durcheinander fiel das Mädchen, das eine Rüstung vor sich hertrug, überhaupt nicht auf.

Éomer hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr, sich um seine Schwester zu kümmern. Er musste seine Éorid zusammentrommeln und dafür sorgen, dass der Aufbruch rasch von statten ging.

Éowyn saß gerade in der Rüstung auf Windfola auf, als sie den Hobbit Merry unglücklich in der Nähe stehen sah. Er trug auch eine Rüstung, aber es war ihmverboten worden, mit in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Kurzentschlossen packte sie den Hobbit und hob ihn auf ihr Pferd. Dann begann der Ritt der Rohirrim nach Minas Tirith.

§

Faramir beeilte sich, den Thronsaal zu verlassen. Er schaffte es gerade noch in den nächsten Waschraum, denn er musste sich übergeben. Ihm war schlecht vor Angst, denn er wusste, dass er den Angriff auf Osgiliath wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde.

„Éowyn!" stöhnte er leise auf.

Jemand kniete plötzlich neben ihm nieder und strich ihm die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Faramir, das darfst du nicht tun!", sagte Pippin entsetzt. „Himmel, Éowyn wartet doch auf dich. Sie würde es nicht überwinden, wenn du fällst."

Faramir spritzte sich eine Handvoll Wasser in sein aschfahles Gesicht.

„Ich habe kaum Hoffnung, dass überhaupt jemand diesen Krieg überleben wird", sagte er verbittert. „Aragorn ist auf den Pfad der Toten geritten. Vermutlich wird er nicht mehr von dort zurückkehren. Und wenn Gollum an Frodos Seite nach Mordor geht, wird er versuchen, den Ring an sich zu bringen. Ich fürchte, Frodo ist diesem heimtückischen Geschöpf nicht gewachsen."

„Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben!" widersprach Pippin aufgeregt. „Hoffnung gibt es immer – das ist Gandalfs Devise."

Faramir lächelte traurig und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Hobbits.

„Diese Uniform, die du trägst, gehörte einst einem kleinen, törichten Jungen in der Stadt, der zuviel Zeit mit Lesen und Träumen verbrachte."

„Deine Uniform?" fragte Pippin erstaunt.

„Ja, es war meine", murmelte Faramir bedrückt vor sich hin. „Mir passte sie nie richtig, denn in den Augen meines Vaters war ich nie ein richtiger Soldat. Aber jetzt werde ich ihm beweisen, dass ich Gondor treuergeben bin."

Pippin senkte traurig den Kopf und schwieg. Er wusste, dass er Faramir von seinem Entschluß nicht abbringen konnte.

Der junge Heermeister ging jetzt in seine Gemächer. Als er seinen Schreibtisch sah und das Buch über Numenór, an dem er zuletzt geschrieben hatte, wallten die Erinnerungen in ihm hoch.

Er sah Alatariel vor sich, wie sie interessiert in dem Buch geblättert und ihn dabei angelächelt hatte. Und Boromir, der ihn immer geneckt hatte, wenn er zuviel Zeit am Schreibtisch verbrachte. Sie waren jetzt alle tot, ausgelöscht und nur noch die Erinnerung an sie wohnte in diesen Räumen. Faramir steuerte wie in Trance auf den Schrank zu, in welchem sich seine Rüstung aus Eisen befand.

Langsam und bedächtig zog er sich um: zuerst zog er die gesteppte Unterkleidung an, dann kam darüber ein Kettenhemd und eine grüne Tunika aus schwerem Brokat. Beim Anlegen der Eisenteile brauchte er Hilfe. Rhivad, der alte Hausdiener kam herbei und befestigte die Arm- und Beinschienen an Faramirs Körper. Zum Schluß kam der schwere Brustpanzer. Faramir hasste diese eiserne Rüstung: man konnte sich nicht so gut wie in der Waldläuferkleidung darin bewegen.

„Danke, Rhivad, du kannst gehen", meinte Faramir freundlich, als der alte Diener den Schwertgürtel befestigt hatte.

Als er weg war, nahm der Heermeister Gondors seinen Helm, dessen Visier mit dem Baum Gondors in Gold verziert war, und setzte ihn auf. Er betrachtete Éowyns Ring, bevor er sich die Handschuhe überzog. Der Ring sollte ihn auf seinem Ritt in den sicheren Tod begleiten.

Auf den Weg zu den Stallungen begegnete ihm noch einmal Pippin.

„Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, Faramir, aber versuche, dein Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Danke, Pippin, aber ich habe eine Pflicht zu erfüllen", sagte Faramir traurig. „Leb wohl!"

Der Hobbit unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als er dem jungen Heermeister nachblickte.

Denethor hatte nur hundert Soldaten entbehren können, die Faramir begleiten sollten. Viel zu wenige, um dem Feind in Osgiliath trotzen zu können. Jeder wusste, was dieses Kommando bedeutete. Doch als sie Faramir erblickten, lächelten sie alle tapfer.

Ein Stalljunge brachte Hasufel, den man als Schlachtroß aufgezäumt hatte. Seufzend setzte sich Faramir auf den Wallach. Ihm war wieder übel und seine Angst wurde von Minute zu Minute größer. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es schnell vorüberging.

Langsam ritt der kleine Reitertrupp durch die Stadt. An den Straßen standen die Menschen und blickten den Soldaten traurig hinterher. Einige von ihnen warfen Blumensträuße auf die Straßen, was Glück in der Schlacht bringen sollte. Gandalf bahnte sich plötzlich einen Weg durch die Menge.

„Faramir, dein Vater ist vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden", rief er dem jungen Mann laut zu. „Wirf dein Leben nicht sinnlos weg, du wirst hier noch gebraucht."

„Wie soll ich ihm sonst meine Treue beweisen?" fragte Faramir leise. „Unsere Welt ist eh dem Untergang geweiht, und wenn ich mit diesen Männern den Untergang um einige Stunden verzögern kann, dann war dieser Ritt sinnvoll."

Gandalf ließ traurig den Kopf sinken und kehrte den Menschen den Rücken. Er verzog sich in einen Hinterhof und ließ sich dort auf eine steinerne Bank sinken. Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr alt und sehr machtlos.


	31. Der Scheiterhaufen

**Ali : Natürlich hat Denethor für sein gemeines Tun die Prügelstrafe verdient. Trotzdem fand ich es nicht ganz richtig, dass ausgerechnet Gandalf, der weise Zauberer, zum Vollstrecker wird. Bei uns ist es heute Nachmittag auch schön. LG aus dem Frankenland.**

**Leonel: Danke für die vielen Reviews! Jetzt hast du ja deinen Rückstand wieder aufgeholt und dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl: es gibt schon wieder eine Fortsetzung.**

**Feael: Äh ja, Flammenmähne. Das liebe Pferdchen ist mir leider etwas durch die Lappen gegangen. Wir müssen wohl annehmen, dass er bei dem Angriff auf die Dunedain wahrscheinlich mitumgekommen ist. Aber Faramir hat ja jetzt Hasufel.**

**May20: Ich habe mich auch immer gefragt, wie es dem armen Fari kurz vor diesem schicksalsträchtigen Ritt nach Osgiliath wohl ergangen sein muß. So, und jetzt geht es weiter - etwas traurig. /schnüff/**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Kapitel 31: Der Scheiterhaufen

Noch nie war Faramir der Ritt von Minas Tirith nach Osgiliath so lange vorgekommen. Endlich konnte er die Mauern der Ruinenstadt sehen. Dort wirkte alles ruhig, zu ruhig. Mit einem Schrei zog er sein Schwert und seine Soldaten taten es ihm gleich. Die Mauern rückten immer näher. Hatten die Orks etwa die Stadt wieder geräumt? In diesem Moment schwirrten hunderte von Pfeilen auf Faramirs Männer zu. In der Rüstung war es fast unmöglich, den Pfeilen auszuweichen. Die Orkpfeile waren fast so dick wie kleine Lanzen und durchbohrten die Rüstungen der Gondorianer, als seien sie aus Papier. Entsetzt sah Faramir, dass seine Männer fast alle bereits am Boden lagen. Er selbst war von einem Pfeil unterhalb des rechten Schlüsselbeins getroffen worden, aber noch saß er im Sattel. Sein Schwert hatte er fallen lassen, da der Schmerz im rechten Arm zu groß war. Hasufel war schnaubend stehengeblieben. Er wartete auf einen neuen Befehl seines Herrn. Faramir versuchte abzusteigen, um einem Schwerverwundeten zu helfen. Doch er blieb mit dem rechten Fuß im Steigbügel hängen und fiel hin. Es gelang ihm nicht mehr aufzustehen: die Schmerzen waren zu groß. So lag er nun hilflos auf dem Rücken und wartete auf das Ende. Die Orks eilten mit einem gellenden Triumpfgeschrei aus der eroberten Stadt und begannen die gefallenen Gondorianer, die sogar teilweise noch lebten, in Stücke zu hacken. Faramir merkte, dass die Orks nun auch in seine Richtung kamen. Bald würde es vorbei sein. Er dachte an Éowyn und wie gerne er sie noch einmal gesehen hätte. Dann beugte sich ein extrem hässliches Orkgesicht über ihn.

„Das ist der Sohn des Statthalters", sagte der Ork mit einem schaurigen Lachen und zog ihm Handschuhe und den Helm aus. Dabei verlor Faramir den Ring von Éowyn.

„Soll ich ihm den Kopf abschlagen, Gothmog?" fragte ein anderer grinsend, der eine Kette aus Menschenknochen um den Hals trug.

„Nein, ich weiß etwas besseres", meinte Gothmog und sein mit Beulen bedecktes Gesicht zeigte so etwas wie ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

Faramir beobachtete das alles und eine unbeschreibliche Wut verlieh ihm neue Kräfte. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Dolch und und er richtete sich auf, um die Waffe auf Gothmog zu werfen. In diesem Moment traf ihn ein weiterer Pfeil, diesmal weiter unten, in den Bauch. Faramir sank zurück und er spürte, dass ihm die Sinne schwanden. Es war vorbei, und seine letzten Gedanken galten Éowyn.

Gothmog gab Hasufel einen Klaps auf den Hintern und das treue Tier trabte verschreckt davon, seinen Herrn hinter sich herschleifend.

„Sollen wir ihn nicht töten?" fragte der andere Ork bedauernd.

„Er wird diese Reise nicht überleben", grinste Gothmog böse.

Hasufel wurde immer langsamer. Das kluge Pferd schien zu ahnen, dass es seinen Herrn töten konnte, wenn es zu schnell lief. Langsam tauchte n die Mauern der Weißen Stadt vor Hasufel auf. Irolas, der die Torwache kommandierte, ließ das große Tor öffnen. Eile war geboten, denn nicht weit hinter Faramir nahten schon die ersten Truppen Mordors. Die Menschen in Minas Tirith gerieten in Verzweiflung, als sie den leblosen Körper Faramirs sahen. Irolas ließ Faramir auf eine Trage legen. Er selbst brach die Pfeilschäfte vorsichtig ab, bevor die Soldaten den jungen Heermeister nach oben trugen.

§

Ein Reiter hatte oben in der Zitadelle verkündet, dass man Faramirs Leichnam herauftrage. Pippin und Gandalf standen im Hof unter dem toten Baum und blickten einander bestürzt an. Zum ersten Mal sah der Hobbit Tränen in den Augen des Istari schimmern.

„Ich habe Faramir gekannt, seit er ein kleiner Junge war", murmelt e der Zauberer mit belegter Stimme. „Er hatte es nie leicht in seinem Leben – bei diesem Vater! Ich habe ihn zurückgeholt, als er einen lebensbedrohlichen Schock infolge Alatariels grausamen Tod erlitten hatte. Und jetzt scheine ich ihn endgültig verloren zu haben."

„Vielleicht gehen wir bald alle dorthin, wo Faramir nun ist", sagte Pippin leise.

„Da könntest du recht haben", meinte Gandalf grimmig und führte den Hobbit zum äußersten Rand der Mauer.

Als Pippin die Heerscharen Mordors sah, die langsam über den Pelennor Richtung Minas Tirith marschierten, unterdrückte er nur mühsam einen Aufschrei.

„Peregrin Tuk!" rief plötzlich eine befehlende Stimme.

Der Hobbit drehte sich um: es war Denethor, der gerade aus der Zitadelle getreten war. Rasch lief der Halbling zu seinem neuen Dienstherrn.

„Ich möchte, dass du an meiner Seite stehst, wenn sie...meinen Sohn bringen", sagte Denethor mit zitternder Stimme.

Gandalf blieb in sicherer Entfernung stehen und warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den Truchseß, der plötzlich recht kleinlaut erschien. Endlich kamen die Soldaten mit der Trage in den Hof.

„Faramir! Sagt nicht, er sei gefallen!"jammerte Denethor und rannte auf die Bahre zu.

Dann beugte er sich schluchzend über seinen Sohn. Langsam ging Pippin zu Faramir. Der Truchseß schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen und taumelte klagend davon.

„Meine Söhne sind gefallen, meine Linie ist zu Ende! Das Haus der Truchsessen hat versagt!"

Er lief bis zum Rand der Mauer, sah Mordors herannahende Truppen und sank schluchzend auf dem Rasen zusammen.

Pippin strich Faramir vorsichtig das feuchte, rote Haar aus der Stirn. Plötzlich merkte er, dass die Haut des jungen Mannes ganz heiß war. Er glühte vor Fieber.

„Er lebt!" stieß der Hobbit freudig hervor. „Mein Herr, er braucht Arznei!"

Doch Denethor rührte sich nicht. Er lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Wiese und sein Körper bebte.

Beregond, der Hauptmann der Turmwache, trat zu Gandalf.

„Was sollen wir machen? Die Stadt wird bereits im ersten Festungsring angegriffen, wie es scheint."

„Wo bleibt Fürst Imrahil und seine Schwanenritter?" fragte der Zauberer empört.

„Herr Denethor hatte Streit mit seinem Schwager und hat die Reiterei daraufhin nach Dol Amroth zurückgeschickt", berichtete Beregond bedrückt.

Gandalf packte grimmig seinen weißen Stab.

„Dann müssen wir alleine zurechtkommen", sagte er entschlossen. „Ihr bleibt hier oben und passt auf, dass der Truchseß keinen Unsinn macht!"

Der Zauberer eilte zu Schattenfell und sprengte dann durch die Festungsringe, um Gondors Soldaten auf den Angriff vorzubereiten.

§

Denethor hatte sich derweil wieder aufgerappelt. Beregond trat verlegen zu ihm.

„Was sollen wir tun, Herr? Wäre es nicht besser, Faramir in die Häuser der Heilung zu bringen?"

„Mein Sohn wird sterben", murmelte der Truchseß geistesabwesend. „Bringt ihn in den Turm! Ich will dort an seinem Sterbebett sitzen und bei ihm sein, wenn er von uns geht."

Pippin starrte Denethor entsetzt an. Warum wollte der Truchseß nicht, dass seinem Sohn geholfen wurde? Noch gab es Hoffnung für Faramir. Er lebte.

Die Soldaten brachten den jungen Heermeister in das große Turmzimmer. Denethor sah schweigend zu, wie Beregond Faramir vorsichtig die schweren Rüstungsteile abnahm. Die grüne Samt-Tunika des Statthaltersohnes war blutgetränkt.

„Mein Herr", begann der treue Hauptmann vorsichtig. „Die Pfeilspitzen befinden sich noch in den Wunden. Sie müssen dringend entfernt und die Wunden versorgt werden."

„Schweig, Beregond!" fuhr Denethor Beregond wütend an. „Laßt mich alleine mit meinem Sohn! Verschwindet!"

Auch Pippin musste den Turm verlassen. Ratlos blickte er Beregond an. Doch dieser zuckte auch nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Was hat der Truchseß vor?" fragte der Hobbit leise.

„Wir können nur abwarten", seufzte Beregond und nahm seinen Helm ab.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Pippin drückte sich im Hof der Zitadelle herum. Längst wurde die Stadt von dem riesigen Heer angegriffen. Die unteren Ringe der Stadt standen bereits in Flammen. Wenn Rohan nicht bald kam, waren sie alle verloren!

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Turmes und Denethor trat heraus, eine Fackel in der Hand. Ihm folgten sechs Soldaten, die eine Bahre mit Faramir trugen. Pippin starrte diesen seltsamen Zug entsetzt an. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Vorsichtig versteckte er sich am Weißen Baum. In diesem Moment entdeckte er eine Blüte in den unteren Zweigen. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Der Baum war doch tot.

Denethor blieb einen Augenblick stehen und lächelte verzerrt, als er die brennende Stadt unter sich sah.

„Warum fliehen die Narren nicht? Brennen werden wir alle, früher oder später. Ich aber will zu meinem Scheiterhaufen gehen."

Pippin erstarrte: Scheiterhaufen? Was für eine neue Teufelei hatte der Truchseß mit Faramir vor? Langsam folgte er dem kleinen Trauerzug, der nach Rath Dinen, zur Stillen Straße, marschierte.

Denethor öffnete das schwere Portal zum Haus der Truchsessen. Pippin trat als Letzter ein. Er sah die zahllosen Sarkophage an den Wänden. Hier ruhten sie alle, von Mardil bis Ecthelion. Auf einem großen, steinernen Tisch in der Mitte der Totenhalle legten sie Faramir vorsichtig hin. Pippin sah, dass der junge Heermeister im Fieber aufstöhnte.

„Schickt nicht nach den Einbalsamierern, sondern bringt Holz und Öl!" befahl Denethor den Soldaten.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!" schrie Pippin jetzt außer sich. „Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass er lebt?"

Der Truchseß packte den Hobbit unsanft und beförderte ihn unsanft vor die Tür, als sei er ein lästiges Kind.

„Lebewohl, Peregrin Tuk", sagte er spöttisch dazu. „Ich entlasse dich aus meinen Diensten. Geh und stirb auf die Weise, die dir die Beste dünkt."

Pippin rappelte sich empört auf, doch das Tor wurde vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen. Er wusste jetzt , was er zu tun hatte. Er rannte über die schmale Brücke, die zur Zitadelle führte, und schrie nach Beregond. Der Soldate starrte den Hobbit unschlüssig an. Wenn er versuchte, Faramir zu helfen, machte er sich des Verrates schuldig.

„Ihr müsst diesen Wahnsinnigen aufhalten, bitte!" flehte der Hobbit. „Denethor ist nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Ich werde derweil Gandalf suchen."


	32. Die Häuser der Heilung

**may 20** : Mich hat es auch gestört, dass man von Beregond nichts im Film gesehen hat, oder was mit Faramir eigentlich vor den Toren Osgiliaths geschehen ist. Ich denke, es war Absicht, dass die Orks ihn am Leben gelassen haben. Vielleicht sieht man das irgendwann auf einer Sonder-SEE.

**Ali** : Das mit dem Prügel-Gandalf fand ich schrecklich doof in den Filmen. Deswegen habe ich es absichtlich hier weggelassen.

Das Wetter ist recht unbeständig momentan. LG aus dem Frankenland.

**Feael**: Imrahil fehlt in den Filmen leider gänzlich. In diese, doch ziemlich filmnahe Story passt er auch nicht so ganz. Doch, ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sich Imrahil beleidigt zurückziehen könnte, wenn er von Denethor regelrech t aus Minas Tirith rausgeworfen wird.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 32: Die Häuser der Heilung

Faramir lag immer noch in tiefster Ohnmacht auf dem steinernen Tisch. Er bekam nichts davon mit, wie die Diener seines Vaters Holz um ihn anhäuften und Öl über seine Gewänder gossen. Denethor kletterte jetzt ebenfalls auf den Tisch und übergoß sein eigenes Haupt mit Öl. Dann goß er das zähflüssige Zeug über Faramirs Gesicht. Der junge Mann begann aufzustöhnen, als ihm das Öl in die Augen drang. Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgestoßen und Beregond drang ein.

„Hört auf, das ist Wahnsinn!" rief er entsetzt.

„Tötet ihn!" befahl Denethor kalt.

Während seine Diener mit Beregond beschäftigt waren, stieg er vom Scheiterhaufen herab, um sich eine Fackel zu nehmen. In diesem Moment sprengte Gandalf auf Schattenfell in die Totenhalle herein.Hinter ihm saß Pippin auf dem Pferd. Der Zauberer nahm einem der Soldaten die Lanze aus der Hand und stieß damit Denethor vom Scheiterhaufen weg. Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass der Truchseß im Fallen die Fackel auf das ölgetränkte Holz schleuderte.

Im Nu schossen die Flammen empor.

„Faramir!" brüllte Pippin und sprang durch die Flammen auf den Tisch. Dass er sich dadurch die Haare ein wenig versengte, kümmerte ihn nicht.

Gandalf stieß mit der Lanze das brennende Holz von Faramir weg. Mit größter Anstrengung gelang es Pippin, Faramir vom Tisch zu rollen. Wütend kam Denethor herbei und packte den Hobbit am Kragen seiner Uniform.

„Du wirst mir meinen Sohn nicht wegnehmen!" krächzte er wütend.

In diesem Moment trafen ihn Schattenfells Hufe am Hinterkopf und der Truchseß stürzte auf den brennenden Scheiterhaufen.

Gleichzeitig erwachte Faramir aus seiner tiefen Ohnmacht und sah entsetzt , wie sein Vater aus den Flammen nach ihm rief.

„Gandalf, das ist mein Traum", keuchte er mit größter Anstrengung.

Der Zauberer nickte schweigend und lächelte Faramir traurig an. Denethor war nicht mehr zu helfen: kreischend verbrannte er in dem Flammenmeer.

„Seht Ihr nun, dass Euer Truchseß verrückt war?" fragte Gandalf die Soldaten, die in ihrem Kampf mit Beregond innegehalten hatten.

Vorsichtig legten die Soldaten nun unter Beregonds Befehl Faramir wieder auf die Trage. Inzwischen war der junge Heermeister wieder bewusstlos geworden.

„Bringt nun Faramir, den neuen Truchseß von Gondor, in die Häuser der Heilung", sagte Gandalf feierlich.

§

Éowyn hielt den Atem an, als sie die Masse der Feinde sah, die sich auf dem Pelennor befand. Die unteren Festungsringe der Weißen Stadt standen in Flammen. Sie fragte sich, wo Faramir gerade war. War er bereits tot, oder verteidigte er tapfer seine Stadt gegen die Feinde? Theoden gab nun den Befehl zum Angriff. Die Reiter Rohans preschten los. Éowyn biß die Zähne zusammen und packte ihr Schwert. Dann befand sie sich auch schon inmitten der Feinde. Merry hatte auch sein kleines Schwert in der Hand und stach dann und wann vom Sattel aus auf einen Feind ein. Schließlich wurden beide aus dem Sattel geschleudert und nun galt es, zu Fuß weiterzukämpfen. Éowyn sah, wie der Hexenkönig auf seinem Untier ihren sterbenden Onkel bedrängte. Sie schrie gellend auf vor Wut und Trauer. Dann kämpfte sie mit dem Hexenkönig. Sie wusste, dass es wahnwitzig war, aber sie tat es für ihren Onkel und für Faramir, der vielleicht auch nicht mehr lebte. Es gelang ihr den Hexenkönig zusammen mit Merry zu vernichten. Als sie selbst verwundet niederstürzte, erkannte sie ihren Ring, der sich am Finger eines gefallenen Ork befand. Tränen stürzten aus ihren Augen, denn jetzt war für sie bewiesen, dass Faramir tot war. Sie zog dem Ork mit letzter Kraft den Ring vom Finger, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

§

In den Häusern der Heilung verschlechterte sich Faramirs Zustand rapide. Von Stunde zu Stunde wurde er matter . Als Ioreth verzweifelt Gandalf holen ließ, atmete der junge Mann kaum noch.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", meinte sie den Tränen nahe. „Wir haben die Pfeilspitzen entfernt und die Wunden gesäubert und verbunden. Auf dem ersten Blick sahen die Verletzungen schlimm aus, aber dank der Rüstung und des Kettenhemdes sind die Pfeile nicht tief eingedrungen."

„Es ist nicht nur sein Körper, der verwundet ist", erwiderte Gandalf traurig. „Auch seine Seele ist es. Ist das allzu erstaunlich?"

Ioreth senkte bedrückt das graue Haupt.

„Ich werde nach Aragorn schicken lassen, der gerade mit Éomer den Sieg vor den Toren der Stadt feiert", sagte der Zauberer aufmunternd und verließ die Häuser der Heilung.

Es war gar nicht nötig, Aragorn zu holen, denn dieser kam gerade selbst herbei. Hinter ihm schritt Éomer, der wehklagend seine schwerverwundete Schwester auf den Armen trug.

„Aragorn, du musst Faramir helfen!" rief Gandalf sofort. „Er liegt im Sterben!"

Der Waldläufer hielt entsetzt inne.

„Auch Éowyn geht es sehr schlecht, aber mir scheint, dass Faramir ein dringlicher Fall ist", murmelte Aragorn sorgenvoll.

Er folgte dem Zauberer in dem Raum, in welchem Faramir lag. Aragorn ergriff die fieberheiße Hand seines Freundes und legte seine andere auf Faramirs Stirn.

„Ich brauche Athelas!" sagte er zu Ioreth, die an seiner Seite auftauchte.

„Das Königskraut?" fragte sie fast ungehalten. „Wie soll das Herrn Faramir helfen? Das benutzen manchmal die alten Leute in der Stadt gegen Kopfschmerzen. Auch meine Base aus Imloth Melui benutzt das Athelas für ihre Gelenkbeschwerden. Sie ist nicht mehr die Jüngste, wisst Ihr..."

Aragorn gelang es nur mühsam , den Redefluß der alten Heilerin zu unterbrechen.

„Ich hoffe, dass Euere Beine so schnell wie Euere Zunge sind, Frau Ioreth", sagte er ungehalten. „Nun geht, und schafft mir Athelas herbei, wenn Euch das Leben von Herrn Faramir lieb ist."

Seufzend blickte er die Alten nach, wie sie eilig davonhumpelte.

„Ich würde ihr am liebsten einen Troll hinterherschicken, damit sie etwas schneller läuft", bemerkte er zu Gandalf, der fast ein wenig grinsen musste, trotz Faramirs ernsten Zustandes.

Er wandte sich wieder dem jungen Heermeister zu untersuchte seine Verletzungen.

„Die Wunden sind gut versorgt worden und den Valar sei Dank nicht tief", meinte er zu Gandalf, der neben ihm stand.

„Das erinnert mich alles daran, als er damals Alatariel verlor", sagte der Zauberer besorgt. „Er erlitt einen schlimmen Schock, der ihn an den Rande des Todes brachte. Doch ich konnte ihn gerade noch zurückholen. Wahrscheinlich ist jetzt das Gleiche geschehen: er muß mitbekommen haben, dass sein Vater ihn verbrennen wollte. Das muß ihn hart getroffen haben."

„Kannst du mir nicht helfen, Gandalf?" fragte Aragorn unschlüssig. „Könntest du Faramir wieder zurückholen aus dem Schatten."

Der Zauberer legte sanft seine Hand auf die Schultern des Waldläufers.

„Das ist jetzt deine Aufgabe, Isildurs Erbe."

Aragorn lächelte schief.

Jetzt endlich kam Ioreth schnaufend mit dem Athelas zurück.

„Es ist nicht viel!" stieß sie japsend hervor. „Aber mehr als die paar Blätter konnte ich in der kurzen Zeit nicht auftreiben."

Aragorn bedankte sich und forderte kochendheißes Wasser an.

Beregonds Sohn, der in den Häusern der Heilung half, brachte das Gewünschte. Nun warf der Waldläufer die Blätter hinein und sofort verströmte ein würziger Duft im Raum. Aragorn ergriff Faramirs Hand und rief ihn immer wieder beim Namen. Die Atemzüge des jungen Mannes kamen nun regelmäßiger und schließlich schlug er die Augen auf.

„Mein König", sagte er lächelnd. „Du bist gekommen. Was befiehlst du mir?"

„Ich bin es, Aragorn, dein Freund", rief der Waldläufer ganz verdattert.

Faramir sah Aragorn gelassen an.

„Ich habe gerade die Flügelkrone über deinem Kopf schweben sehen."

Gandalf nickte lächelnd und hielt sich an seinem Stab fest. Ioreth aber lief behände davon, von Raum zu Raum und verkündete laut, dass der König zurückgekehrt war.

Und schon versammelte sich bald eine Menschentraube vor den Häusern der Heilung, die den König sehen wollte.

Aragorn ging aber weiter zu Éowyn, die im angrenzenden Raum lag. Sie war vom schwarzen Schatten gestreift worden und ihr Schildarm war angebrochen. Ihr rechte Hand war zu einer Faust verkrümmt. Éomer saß stumm und trauernd an ihrem Lager. Als er Aragorn sah, atmete er auf.

„Konntest du Faramir helfen?"

Aragorn nickte.

„Er befindet sich auf dem Wege der Besserung."

Der kleine Bergil brachte den Topf mit dem dampfenden Athelas-Wasser und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Éowyn auf Aragorns Rufe hin erwachte. Endlich öffnete sie auch ihre Faust und Éomer erkannte den Ring, den sie immer getragen hatte.

„Warum hältst du deinen Ring in der Hand und trägst ihn nicht?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich habe ihn auf dem Pelennor gefunden, nachdem ich den Hexenkönig besiegt hatte", erzählte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Den Ring hatte ich Faramir gegeben, bevor er nach Minas Tirith aufbrach. Nun weiß ich, dass er tot ist. Ach, hättest du mich doch auch sterben lassen, Aragorn."

Aragorn lächelte.

„Warum willst du sterben, wenn Faramir doch unter den Lebenden weilt?"

Éowyn riß die Augen erstaunt auf und fuhr hoch.

„Langsam, langsam!" mahnte Éomer erschrocken.

„Ich muß zu Faramir, sofort!" krächzte sie und hatte sich bereits aus dem Bett erhoben.

Ihren verbundenen Arm an sich gepresst, ließ sie sich von Aragorn in Faramirs Gemach bringen.

Dieser unterhielt sich gerade leise mit Gandalf. Als er Éowyn sah, verstummte er.

„Éowyn!" stieß er schließlich verwundert hervor.

Die Schildmaid fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.

„Warum bist du mitgeritten?" fragte Faramir erstaunt.

„Du hattest mir einmal gesagt, dass meine Stunde noch kommen würde", erklärte Éowyn freudig.

„Sie hat den Hexenkönig besiegt", bemerkte Aragorn stolz.

„Du bist wahnsinnig!" rief Faramir entsetzt und stolz zugleich aus. Er drückte sie an sich.

Aragorn ließ jetzt lächelnd das junge Paar alleine, sie hatten sich sicher viel zu erzählen.


	33. Die Krönung

**Khamul**: Ja, sie kriegen sich, und man merkt, dass sich diese lange Geschichte nun dem Ende zuneigt. Als nächstes wird eine Geschichte mit Faramir UND Boromir folgen. Ja, und Boromir wird auf jeden Fall am Leben bleiben. (ist ja auch eine Vor-Ringkriegsgeschichte)

**Feael**: Das mit dem Ring, den Éowyn Faramir gegeben hat, wollte ich auf jeden Fall noch miteinbringen. Daher Éowyns Gedanke, Faramir könnte tot sein.

**Ali**: Danke, mir geht's gut. Hast du noch Ferien? Ich wollte Éowyns Kampf mit dem Hexenkönig nicht zu ausführlich beschreiben, weil ich ja Buch/Film nicht zu sehr kopieren wollte. Außerdem schreibe ich die ganze Story ja mehr aus Faramirs Perspektive.

**May20**: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt... Laß dich überraschen!

§§§§§

So, nun folgt das letzte Kapitel der längsten Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben habe. Und mir tut es richtig weh, diese Story nun endgültig abschließen zu müssen. Aber ich habe schon wieder neue Abenteuer von Faramir in der Schublade liegen, die veröffentlicht werden wollen.

Ich danke hiermit allen Lesern, die diese Story mit ihren treuen Reviews begleitet haben. 148 Reviews sind eine stolze Zahl, und es werden sicherlich noch einige hinzukommen. Das ist für einen Faramir-Story Rekord. Vielen Dank/alle zu Boden knuddelt/

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 33 : Die Krönung

Faramir ging es rasch besser und schon bald konnte er aufstehen von seinem Krankenlager. Mit Bestürzung hatte er vernommen, dass seine Freunde Halbarad und Manyavel gefallen waren, als sie mit zusammen mit der Grauen Schar Pelargir vom Feind befreit hatten.

Er hatte Manyavel ein glückliches Leben gegönnt, doch nun war sie tot. Sie war noch so jung gewesen. Es schmerzte Faramir mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Und Halbarads Tod war auch ein schwerer Schlag für den jungen Mann: lange Zeit hatte Halbarad ihn verachtet, doch zum Schluß waren sie dicke Freunde geworden. Halbarad hätte der Stammes führer der Dunedain nach Aragorns Krönung werden können, doch dies war ihm nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen.

Als Faramir eines Nachmittags langsam durch die Gärten spazierte, Arm in Arm mit Éowyn, die sich auch noch von ihrer Verletzung erholte, gesellte sich Aragorn zu den beiden. Sein Gesicht wirkte sorgenvoll.

„Wir haben gerade in der Zitadelle eine Beratung abgehalten – Éomer, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli und ich", erzählte der Dunedain bedrückt. „Wir werden bald zum Schwarzen Tor reiten."

„Wir sind viel zu wenige, selbst mit dem Heer Rohans zusammen", erwiderte Faramir erschrocken. „Wie wollt ihr Sauron besiegen?"

„Besiegen?" Aragorn lächelte bitter. „Wir wollen und können ihn nur ablenken. Ablenken von Frodo und Sam. Wir werden noch heute abend losreiten."

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen, mein Freund", seufzte Faramir traurig.

„Das weiß ich", nickte Aragorn und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf die gesunde Schulter. „Du musst dich schonen. Deine Wunden würden aufbrechen, wenn du mit uns reitest. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich versuchen, das Schwarze Tor zu erreichen. Die Männer wollen, dass ich das gemeinsame Heer von Gondor und Rohan anführe."

„Dann brauchst du auch eine entsprechende Rüstung", erklärte Faramir lächelnd. „Ich werde dir Boromirs blaue Lederrüstung mit dem Weißen Baum auf der Brust bringen lassen. Er würde sich freuen, wenn du sie trägst."

Aragorn blickte seinen jungen Freund bestürzt an.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen."

Aber Faramir nickte und Aragorn murmelte schließlich einen leisen Dank. Beiden Männern stiegen Tränen in die Augen, weil sie von ihren Gefühlen momentan überwältigt wurden. Éowyn zog sich diskret zurück.

§

„Du bist so schwermütig heute, Liebster", meinte Éowyn besorgt, als sie einigeTag darauf wieder durch die Gärten der Häuser der Heilung spazierten.

„Ich musste nur an die vielen Lieben denken, die uns dieser Krieg genommen hat", seufzte Faramir bedrückt und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Mein Onkel liegt immer noch unbestattet in der Zitadelle", fuhr Éowyn traurig fort. „Wer weiß, ob das Heer siegreich sein wird. Alles hängt von dem kleinen Ringträger ab. Eigentlich ein Aberwitz! Das mächtige Mordor und der große Sauron haben nur diesen Hobbit als ebenbürtigen Gegner."

„Ich vertraue Frodo", meinte Faramir zuversichtlich. „In diesen zähen, kleinen Halblingen steckt mehr, als man denkt. Hat nicht Merry dir geholfen, den Hexenkönig zu besiegen?"

„Du hast recht, Liebster", lächelte Éowyn und ergriff seine gesunde Hand. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte soviel Hoffnung wie du."

„Ich glaube ganz fest, dass diese Dunkelheit nicht andauern wird", fuhr Faramir aufmunternd fort.

Éowyn sah zweifelnd zum Himmel empor, der immer schwärzer wurde. Seit einigen Tagen schon sah man keine Sonne mehr und alles Leben schien langsam zu ersterben.

„Ich habe Angst", gestand sie und drückte sich ganz fest an Faramir.

In diesem Moment sah Faramir im Osten eine Feuersäule emporsteigen und dann den Adler, der auf die Stadt zugeflogen kam. Der große Greifvogel kam wie ein Bote, der eine glücklichere Zeit ankündigte. Die Sonne schien die dunkle Wolkenwand beiseitezuschieben und es wurde wieder hell.

„Éowyn, sieh nur – es ist vorbei", flüsterte er ergriffen.

Die Schildmaid drehte sich um und traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Du hattest recht – die Dunkelheit verzieht sich", murmelte sie staunend.

Unten in der Stadt begannen die Menschen zu jubeln: Sauron war besiegt, der Krieg war vorbei!

Einige Wochen später:

Faramir führte Aragorn nun schon zum x-ten Mal durch die Zitadelle. Für den Waldläufer waren diese Mauen schier erdrückend.

„Ich kenne mich in jedem Landstrich Mittelerdes besser aus als in diesem Gemäuer", brummelte er vor sich hin. „Und du meinst wirklich, ich soll hier wohnen, Faramir?"

Der jüngere Mann grinste breit.

„Was soll denn das Volk von uns denken, wenn der Truchseß in der Zitadelle wohnt, und der König im Fürstenhaus von Emyn Arnen?"

„Du hast es gut", seufzte Aragorn und kratzte sich an seinem dunklen Bart. „Du kannst im Grünen wohnen und ich hause hier in diesem...diesem Kerker."

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Faramir tröstend. „Ich habe hier fast 34 Jahre meines Lebens verbracht. Komm, ich zeige dir die Gärten. Dort wird es dir gefallen."

„Wenn du das sagst", murrte Aragorn und folgte ihm.

Draußen unter den Obstbäumen besprachen die beiden Freunde und Waffengefährten, wie die Krönungszeremonie ablaufen sollte. Aragorn war dankbar, dass Faramir so belesen war und genau wusste, wie so eine Feierlichkeit abgehalten werden musste.

„Hast du denn überhaupt schon die Krone gefunden?" fragte der Dunedain-Anführer hoffnungsvoll.

Faramir lächelte und schlug Aragorn auf die Schulter.

„Deine Hoffnung ist umsonst: die Krone ist längst aus den Gewölben der Zitadelle geholt und auch schon geputzt worden."

„Schade", murmelte der Waldläufer scherzend. „Mich graust es schon vor dem schweren Ding."

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht ersparen", witzelte Faramir weiter und schließlich fingen beide Männer schallend an zu lachen.

Am nächsten Tag fand die Krönungszeremonie im Hof der Zitadelle statt. Bis zuletzt hatte Aragorn noch gehofft, dass Arwen rechtzeitig kommen würde, aber es sah nicht so aus. Resignierend trat er aus der Zitadelle und blickte auf die Menschenmenge, die ihm zujubelte. Faramir kam jetzt im Festgewand auf ihn zu und trug auf einem Samtkissen die Flügelkrone vor sich her. Aragorn schluckte, als er die Krone sah.

Faramir kniete jetzt vor ihm nieder:

„Ich bin nun nicht länger Truchseß von Gondor und bitte Euch, König Elessar, mein Amt aufzuheben."

Aragorn lächelte leicht.

„Faramir, wir hatten einmal vor längerer Zeit etwas besprochen", sagte er ganz unvorschriftsmäßig. „Ich sagte mal, wenn ich König werde, dann sollst du mein Truchseß sein. Ich bestätige dich und deine Nachkommen also in diesem Amt. Du sollst auch gleichzeitig der Fürst von Ithilien und Herr von Emyn Arnen sein."

Faramir erhob sich jetzt und verneigte sich tief.

„Ich danke Euch, mein König."

Dann wollte er Aragorn die Krone überreichen. Doch dieser wollte, dass ihm Frodo und Gandalf die Krone aufsetzten. Und so geschah es dann auch. Der Hobbit bekam das Samtkissen mit der Krone von Faramir. Er nahm die Krone feierlich herunter und übergab sie dann dem Zauberer. Dieser setzte sie schließlich Aragorn auf.

„Und nun kommen die Tage des Königs", rief Gandalf laut dem Volk Gondors und Rohans zu. „Mögen sie glückselig sein."

Aragorn hob die Hand, um das jubelnde Volk zu beruhigen.

„Dieser Tag gehört nicht einem einzigen Mann, sondern uns allen. Laßt uns diese Welt wieder zusammen aufbauen und darin in Frieden leben."

Dann schritt er langsam zum Weißen Baum hin, der seit einigen Tagen in voller Blüte stand. Leise begann Aragorn zu singen:

„Et Earello Endorenna utulien Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."

Dann begann es weiße Blüten vom Baum zu schneien und ein Raunen der Begeisterung ging durch das Volk.

Faramir und Éowyn blickten sich glücklich lächelnd an: Ihre Hochzeit würde in wenigen Tagen hier in der Zitadelle stattfinden.

Links neben dem jungen Truchseß stand Maruvan, der neue Stammesführer der Dunedain. Die Trauer um seinen Bruder sah man ihm noch deutlich an.

„Ist es jetzt vorbei?" flüsterte Éowyn Faramir ungeduldig zu.

„Da vorne steht eine Elbendelegation", raunte ihr künftiger Gemahl zurück. „Ich glaube, Arwen ist tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Ungläubig ging der König auf die Elben zu. Er ahnte, wer sich da hinter dem Bann verbarg. Arwen nahm das Banner schließlich zur Seite und strahlte ihren geliebten Estel an. Die beiden fielen sich glücklich um den Hals.

Somit war das Glück perfekt. Wenige Tage später fand dann eine Doppelhochzeit in der Zitadelle statt.

Noch viele Jahre sprach man in Minas Tirith von diesen Ereignissen.

Faramir und Éowyn bezogen wenige Monate nach ihrer Hochzeit das wieder instandgesetzte Fürstenhaus in den Emyn Arnen. Dort verbrachte das Paar viele glückliche Jahre.

ENDE


End file.
